The Five-Year Rule
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: Hot old dude was cocky from the beginning, yet for some reason she wanted him. He was relentless, and she was a brat, but together they were on fire.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my entry to the May to December contest! Beta'd by the wonderful/amazing Sunflower Fran without her my writing is a mess and I would be out of control!_

**Summary**: Hot old dude was cocky from the beginning, yet for some reason she wanted him. He was relentless, and she was a brat, but together they were on fire.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella**

I'm sitting on my bed in my studio apartment surrounded by books, my thick brown hair is all over the damn place and keeps coming out of the messy bun it's in. I love my little studio apartment in Chelsea, it's cute and decorated in sections to make it look larger than it is.

Studying for my finals is kicking my ass. Being a junior at Columbia Business School is frustrating and just damn hard. I need to finish this semester and then prepare to take on my last year of my MBA.

I can't wait.

My phone starts ringing and I look at it seeing my sister's happy face pop up on the screen.

I press ignore.

"Not now Alice," I grumble at the phone.

I turn my focus back to reading over my notes from my Master Class in Consulting. Thank God, for my impeccable note taking skills or I would be up shit's creek. My phone starts ringing again and I want to ignore my sister, I do love her. I really do, but I need to study!

I snatch my phone from where it lays next to me.

"Alice-" I start but a loud screech interrupts my words.

"I'm getting married!" She yells so loud that I hold the phone away from my ear.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?" She must be drunk; surely, she's not marrying her boyfriend of six months?

"Jasper asked me to marry him! Where getting married in Hawaii in July!"

I'm speechless. Utterly freaking speechless.

"Bella, say something!"

I take a deep breath, "Are you sure, Alice?" I ask waiting for her answer.

Don't get me wrong, Jasper is a great guy and I think he's perfect for Alice. However, don't you need to be with a person more than six months in order to get married?

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. Bella, I love him so much." The conviction in her voice puts me at ease.

I can hear the love she has for him and it gives me a slight ache in my chest. I hope one day I sound so sure about someone, one day like ten years from now.

"Wow! Congratulations, if you're happy, then I'm ecstatic!" I tell her meaning every word.

"Good, because you're my maid of honor! I'm emailing you everything I need you to do." She rattles off excitedly.

"Alice, I have finals and work, I don't have time-" She cuts me off mid-rant.

"I only get married once, make time! I gotta go, love you!" She ends the call leaving me bewildered as usual.

Damn, my sister's getting married.

In Hawaii!

**Edward**

I'm burning the midnight oil going over fucking**,** final pitch presentations. This would be the largest account my company has ever won, it's a huge deal for me. Owning my own advertising agency has been a lifelong dream of mine and it finally came true two years ago.

The ringing of my phone takes me away from the ads in front of me. Checking my phone I see Kate's name and I press ignore. I met Kate at an industry party and we hooked up a few times. I thought it was clear that Edward Cullen doesn't do relationships, I'm too focus on my company to get involved with anyone and honestly some of these women just want a husband.

That shit is not fucking happening.

My phone rings again and this time I notice it is my brother Jasper. He's five years younger than me at thirty-one and unlike me he swears he's ready to get married. He bought the ring a few weeks ago.

I pick up and I'm greeted with my brother's scream. "She said yes!"

Well, can't say I'm surprised. Alice has had her hooks in him since they first met.

"It's your funeral," I say jokingly, maybe just a little bit.

"Don't be a jerk, you love Ali." He's right. The few times I've met her I'd thought she was great.

She's a little high strung for my taste, but it works for him.

"If I wasn't a jerk I wouldn't be me," I tell him seriously.

I'm where I am because I'm an asshole everyone knows that.

"Well**,** get ready to be your charming self as my best man. I'm getting married in Hawaii, July Fourth weekend."

What the fuck?

"What's the rush? You knock her up?" Standing up, I stretch my long limbs looking over my sleeve of tattoos. I really should think about doing the other arm.

"Fuck you, just be happy and show up. Got it?" He doubts me, as he fucking should. I had plans to go to Miami for the Fourth of July.

"I got it, and Jas…"

"What?"

"Congratulations." He lets out a hardy laugh then hangs up on me.

There goes my plan of drowning myself in between the legs of multiple women. Who knows, maybe I'll fuck a bridesmaid?

**Bella **

Hawaii is like a dream come true. Four days in paradiseare just what the doctor ordered. Between finals and helping my sister plan this shotgun wedding, I need to just relax.

I'm sure that's not going to happen with Alice**, **but once she's married I'm cutting loose! Hell I'm young and I'm on vacation. It's going to be fucking epic!

I exit the airport in Kona and find the shuttle bus to the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. It's crowded and although the air conditioning seems to be on high, it's hot as hell in here.

There is one available seat, which happens to be next to some sexy as fuck older dude. He's not as old as my dad, Charlie, but I would say he has at least ten years on me.

If I didn't have the five-year-rule, I would totally get on that.

I take the empty seat aware that he is blatantly staring at me. I can feel his eyes roam my body and my nipples tingle under his scrutiny. I say over and over that this dude is older, but my body sure as hell has a different plan.

He's wearing a black shirt, opened at the top revealing a small covering of chest hair. His shirtsleeves are rolled up to reveal a tattooed sleeve and muscled forearms.

That's fucking hot.

His face is divine and I'm not exaggerating. Old dude is _smoking_, with his chiseled cheekbones covered in facial hair. His green eyes dance mischievously as they take me in.

"I'm here for a family thing but…" He shrugs his shoulder suggestively, and then gives me a sexy smirk and a wink.

Five-year rule.

I do not do older men.

Not even sexy-as-fuck old men.

Five years is as old as I'm willing to go. I don't do old men and I don't do younger men. They need to be the perfect age for me.

"Does that usually work for you? What's the matter can't find a woman your own age down at the senior citizens home?" I give him my best bitch brow, but it does nothing but cause him to laugh loud and hard.

If I wasn't working on trying to ignore what he's doing to my body and how sexy he looks with that disheveled hair. I would actually enjoy his laugh. It's loud and deep, the kind that comes straight from the belly and I just want to listen to it all day and night.

"Playing hard to get? I like that." He inclines further into me and takes a deep breath.

"You need to back off, gramps. The desperate act is not a good look on you. I turn around in my seat officially dismissing him.

I'll be damn if I give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm attracted to him. Nope, I'm sure once the bus gets to the hotel I'll be so busy with maid of honor duties that I'll never see any other hotel guests… Especially hot-as-fuck-old-dude.

The rule cannot be broken.

No.

It's in place for a reason.

"I'm sure I can show you just what a thirty-six-year-old man can do." He gives me another wink and I practically grip my seat to stop myself from jumping him on a crowded bus.

Jeez! Get a grip Bella; he's just some horny man. Totally not your type. I try to repeat this to myself over and over, but being so close to the demi-god is driving me crazy, no matter how much I ignore his leering looks.

The van pulls to a stop in front of the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. It is breathtaking. People start exiting the van and I turn to face sexy grandpa.

"Well, I hope you find a young girl that will fall for your lines. Enjoy your vacation." I stand up grabbing my bags.

"Oh baby, I'm sure before my vacation is over, I'll have you beneath me." He says as he follows me off the van.

"In your dreams." I turn away from him trying to hide my blush.

The playful banter is the most excitement I've had in a long time. The boys I've dated this year have not caused anything to stir in me like this man has in the short thirty-minute ride from the airport.

I quickly take my luggage, rolling it to the front desk, acutely aware that sexy is following me. I may or may not add an extra swing in my step, giving him a full view of the ass.

I stand at the front desk waiting to be seen but before I'm helped Alice scream my name.

"Bella! I'm getting married!" She runs over to me wrapping her arms around me.

My sister is a little smaller than I am but freakishly strong. Her short length, jet-black hair is cut in a very fashionable bob. She's wearing a cute little sundress and a pendant that says _'Bride_'.

She's jumping up and down in my arms, screaming, "I'm getting married, Bitch! I'm getting married, Bitch!"

I laugh, her happiness is contagious and I start jumping up and down with her. Jasper walks past us with his own smile on his face. His curly blond hair falls into his brown eyes. He's tall and lean and they fit together perfectly.

"Big brother! I thought for sure you would've dumped me for a pretty young girl somewhere in your travels." I release my ecstatic older sister and turn to see Jasper stop by the man that heckled me on the bus.

He then leads him over to us.

"Trust me it wasn't from a lack of trying." He eyes me suggestively causing Jasper to look between us.

"Edward! I told Jasper you wouldn't bail from your best man duties." Alice flings her arms around Edward.

He oddly pats my sisters back; clearly not used to showing affection to someone he does not intend to have sex with shortly. Jasper pulls a reluctant Alice off him and he lets out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

"Bella, come meet my big brother Edward. Edward this is Alice little sister. She'll be a senior at Columbia this semester."

Hot Edward walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist with no hint of the awkwardness he had with Alice. His fingertips tease my exposed skin and my breath catches. Butterflies dance in my belly, and a wave of arousal coats my panties. His soft lips skim my earlobe as he whispers, "Welcome to the family, Sis."

I hate to admit that I want him, but I will not give him the damn satisfaction. I will deny my cooch the satisfaction of knowing a real man just to spite his cocky ass.

I take a deep breath and push him away. "I am not your sister."

_Thank God._

Alice glides over, taking me by the arm. "Bella, do you know Edward?"

"We met on the shuttle van, he needed geriatric assistance." I tilt my head at Edward causing both Alice and Jasper to laugh at my joke.

We all start walking as Jasper wraps his arm around Edward again. "Wow, big brother looks like you've met your match."

Edward strolls up to me taking me away from Alice and I automatically stiffen as his arms wrap around my shoulders.

Edward leans down to whisper in my ear, "I have a feeling we will match perfectly..." A shiver runs through me involuntarily at his suggestion.

I push him away once again trying like hell to ignore his laughter as I get on the elevator.

"Asshole."

**~~TFYR~~**

**Edward**

The elevator closes on the girls and I smile to myself. This wedding just got interesting even if she is acting like a little brat.

She is one hot piece that's for sure**— **and that ass. I don't know how she can even walk with that ass on her little body. I turn to see Jasper staring at me with his arms folded, his eyebrows practically touching from the scowl on his face.

"Don't you fucking think about it." He strolls over to me.

He would be a little intimidating if he wasn't two inches smaller and fifty pounds lighter.

"You're going to really deny me a chance at that ass? Have you seen that ass?" I point towards the elevator raising my brow at him.

"Yes, I've seen and the answer is still _no_. Bella is off limits unless you plan to be a one-woman man in four days.

I scoff at him, fuck that noise. "It's not like you to cock block, and again, have you seen that ass?"

"Well, she's going to be my damn sister and I'm not letting you fuck up my new family. So, if you're going to make a move, you better not fuck her over." He digs his index finger in my chest.

"You must really be pussy whipped to get up in my face for a chick you're not even banging. Move that fucking finger before I break it." I growl at him.

He steps back and starts walking away. This is how we always are I love this kid.

"Come on, Mom and Dad are in the lounge waiting for us. Just don't fuck with Bella. I would like to stay happily married forever and the chances of that are slim if my big brother fucks over Alice little sister." He turns to face me as I glide up beside him.

"Fine, but you act like she's sixteen or some shit. How old is she?" I asks because fuck she's the most delectable piece of ass I've seen in a long time.

"She's twenty-three and you're thirty-six so get your old ass on."

"Well, you know what they say, seventeen and older, you can bend them over."

My brother stops walking and stares at me with his mouth open.

"What?" I ask just as my mother catches sight of me and runs into my arms.

**Bella**

I'm trying to unpack my suitcase as Alice sits on the hotel bed practically bursting with joy. The room is absolutely gorgeous. I have an oceanside room with a view of a perfect palm tree outside of my terrace. The sound of the sea is like music to my ears after living in New York for so long.

"Get that fucking smirk off your face Alice. He's too old for me." I turn to glare at her as I put all of my bikinis in the top drawer for easy access.

This is paradise, after all.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Forget old, he's hot."

"Alice, do you remember the five-year rule?" She falls back on the bed in exaggeration.

"Seriously! You are going to turn down a fine piece of man specimen because of some stupid rule you came up with when you were seventeen." I stand in front of her giving her as much attitude as I can muster up.

"The rule was set in place to keep me away from older jerks who prey on young girls they believe are stupid." I huff out.

"The rule was made because Tyler Crowley lied to you and said he was eighteen when in fact he was twenty-five, unemployed, and living at home with his baby momma." She lets out a sigh of frustration.

"May I remind you Bella, you didn't even like him and you dated him for about two weeks before you found out, but yet the stupid five-year rule was born." I plop down next to her.

"It doesn't matter, the rule has worked well for me since then and I am not abandoning it now for some asshole who has no boundaries or fucking filter."

"Fine, look me in the eye and tell me that he didn't get you so damn worked up that you didn't want to jump him in the lobby."

She reclines back on her elbows smiling at me.

I'm speechless.

Despite my rule, I do fucking want him.

Fucking Alice.

I hate her all-knowing ass. She jumps up off the bed jumping up and down.

"I can't believe we're going to marry brothers! This is so exciting!" I stare at my sister as if she has lost her damn mind.

No one said anything about marrying Edward. He'll be in a wheelchair at our first child's high-school graduation for Christ sake!

"Who said anything about marriage? I admit I may want to ride him into next week but that is it. Nothing more." I fold my arms putting an end to that line of thinking.

Alice walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. " I give it a year. You know I'm always right about these things. Just accept it, Bella Cullen. OMG, that sounds so perfect!"

She leaves me standing in the room with my mouth agape. My big sister is crazy, always has been. But the scary thing about it is she's always fucking right.

**Edward**

My room has the perfect view of the pool and the scantily clad women below. The only thing is I can't stop thinking about Bella.

She is one hot piece of ass. However, there are two reasons that I shouldn't think about her.

One, my brother who never actually stood up to me in his life grew some balls and told me not to fuck her.

Two, she shut me down cold.

She shut me down?

Who does that?

Really?

I mean I'm not that conceited to think every woman wants me, but at least ninety-nine point nine percent of the female population does.

I can't keep thinking about this girl, she's a little younger than what I go for but damn it if she didn't feel fantastic in my arms.

Fuck!

She had an ass like sin.

"Enough!" I growl out in frustration.

I have to get my mind off Bella. I think a swim is just what I need.

**Bella**

I spend the rest of the afternoon running around doing Alice's bidding for the wedding. I'm the perfect maid of honor because I'm allowing my sister to bask in the sun while I run around like a chicken with my head cut off.

Once I'm done with the wedding planner, I go up and change into my black bikini. It's time for me to enjoy Hawaii, but first I need to find Edward and make sure he is on top of his duties. I have a feeling he is not aware of the things that are expected of him.

Walking out into the hot sun, I keep my stare straight ahead, my eyes covered by my sunglasses, my hair up in a ponytail.

My parents are talking to another couple who are no doubt Jasper and Edward's parents the resemblance is uncanny. My dad looks strangely out of place with his Forks Police Department T-shirt on with a pair of jeans. My mother is decked out in a one-piece bathing suit showing off her perfect body.

Once she sees me, she lets out a squeal of delight. "My baby! Why haven't you come to find me sooner? Shame on you Bella!"

"I would have but I had a ton of things to do for the wedding. Your daughter is a slave driver."

She hugs me tightly and then pushes me back to take a good look at me. I take my sunglasses off to stare at her, as she leans in close whispering.

"Your boobs look amazing and that ass! I swear I don't know whose ass you inherited; definitely not mine. Alice told me all about you and Edward, I must say I approve. That man is absolutely delectable!" My mother barely takes a breath and I shake my head at her.

"Mom, there is no Edward and me. Please ignore Alice!" My father puts his arm around my shoulder pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Sweetpea! I missed ya.

My dad kisses me on the top of my head and I squeeze his waist tight enjoying being back in his arms. He turns me towards the gorgeous couple he and Mom were speaking to previously.

"Carlisle, Esme this is our youngest daughter, Bella." The two Cullens greet me with warm hugs and smiles.

My body starts tingling and I know that Edward is approaching. His mother looks directly behind me and I follow her line of sight.

Hot damn!

He's wet from head to toe.

His muscles and tattoos on display.

I scan his body … From his perfectly formed pecs to his eight pack of goodness, all the way to his happy trail.

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy. Happy. Happy!

My God! I wish I were the drops of water cascading down his body all of them leading down to his belly button. They pool there for a second and then go down, down, down…

Oh.

My.

"Bella, have you met our oldest son Edward?" I vaguely hear his mother asking me a question, but I'm too busy checking out her Greek god of a son to answer.

He gives me a knowing smirk as I lick my lips at him.

"Yes, Mother. She had the pleasure of meeting me earlier. Hello, Bella. That bathing suit sure is a work of art on you." He smiles at me as his eyes roam my body greedily.

Dadclears his throat in annoyance. I ignore him because he's always protective of me, his baby girl.

"Edward, may I speak to you for a few minutes?" I give him my most sincere smile.

"Of course Bella. Whatever you need I'm here for you." He gives me a sexy smirk.

I give my parents a small smile before I walk away with Edward on my trail. We walk into one of the private cabanas lining the pool area.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone, huh? I knew you would give in." He stalks towards me causing my back to hit the wall.

My breath catches as I stare into the deep pool of green, almost losing myself in them. I can practically feel every muscle of his long body pressed up against me. The water from his body soaking up my swimsuit. His breath fans across my face. He smiles down at me while his nose grazes my forehead causing a shiver to run through my body.

I press my hands against his wet chest, trying to push him away from me so I can at least breathe.

Big.

Freaking.

Mistake.

Edward takes it as an invitation and wraps his arms around me grabbing my bikini-clad ass with his hands.I let out a yelp of surprise holding on to his shoulders so that I don't fall while he stares me down.

"I want you so bad, baby." His lips graze my neck.

I can't believe him, I will not be one of his conquests. I take one last deep breath of his intoxicating scent and then gather all my strength and push him away.

He glares at me for a moment not believing that he's been turned down.

Again.

"You're a brat." He tells me as he runs his hand through his wet hair.

"And you're an asshole!" I yell.

"Really? You're going to pretend you weren't just two seconds away from jumping me." He stands rigid in front of me.

"I wouldn't jump you if you were the last, senior citizen on earth!" I raise an eyebrow at him, trying to shake off how much he turns me on.

"You're so wrapped up in my age that you are willing to pass up on all of this." He motions to his very hot wet body.

"Wow, you're really fucking full of yourself. Well, get this straight, I don't want you. So go run your tired ass lines on someone a little more willing." I walk towards the opening of the cabana.

"By the way, you and the other groomsmen have a tuxedo fitting tomorrow at noon. Also, the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at seven and I will need you there early." I stare at him waiting for his confirmation.

"Whatever you say. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find a woman that can handle a real man." Edwards walks past me.

I stand there for a second regretting my stupid five-year rule and trying to play hard to get. Maybe if he weren't such a dirt bag I would consider it. I shake my head and walk out of the cabana.

Who needs Edward Cullen's old ass any fucking away?

**Edward**

I'm sitting at the bar in paradise surrounded by women, beautiful fucking women and I'm not interested in any of them. I take a sip of whiskey hoping that my third glass would help me to stop thinking about the brown-eyed gorgeous girl that keeps haunting me every time I close my eyes. Seeing her in that bikini today nearly fucking killed me. My hand was on her ass so fast, I was so close to taking her, and then she pushed me away.

Why does that woman hate me?

I look around the near empty hotel bar and spot one of the bridesmaids staring at me. I can't remember her damn name, but she could be just what the doctor ordered to get over this little obsession with a girl that clearly doesn't want shit to do with me.

The blonde model wannabe sashays over to me putting her fake boobs in my face. Any other day this would turn me on, the sheer fact that she's throwing herself at me, but something is off. Downing my drink, I ignore the uneasiness that is trying to take me off my game.

"What are you doing over here by your lonesome, Edward?"

"Oh, you know, escaping my best man duties and waiting for someone like you." I motion to the bartender to refill my drink.

"And how exactly do you think I am?" She takes a sip of whatever fruity concoction she is drinking.

My eyes rake over her. She's wearing a bright red, low cut dress that shows off her breasts and inadequate figure. Her dress is short, so short that you can practically see her panties. Her clothes are screaming, please fuck me.

"Easy." I shrug and she fucking giggles as if it wasn't a damn insult.

I can practically feel the smack I would've receivedif I ever said some shit like that to Bella. Fuck! I can't get her ass out of my mind.

Her fucking ass! Damn I want to bite it.

"Why don't you come up to my room and I can show you how easy I am?" She rubs her fingertips across my thigh extremely close to my cock.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my cock comes to life. I knew my reaction had nothing to do with the woman currently stroking my thigh. Tilting my head towards the entrance my eyes lock on familiar brown.

The only problem was that they were currently squinting at me in disgust. Bella's beautiful face was set in a scowl as her eyes shifted from me to Bimbo Barbie. She seems to be stewing in her anger as Alice tries to gain her attention_._

I try like hell, not to give a shit. I mean, I had thrown the old Cullen charm on her and she turned me down while calling me old every chance she got.

Fuck it. I'm done. I'm not fucking old!

I throw back the last of my drink and turn towards the sure thing. "Shall we get out of here…?" I waited for her to provide her name as if I actually care, but whatever.

"Tanya, and I would love to."

We walk out of the bar passing Bella and Alice on our way. Bella ignores us, but Alice stops and stares at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she says to me and then follows Bella over to the bar.

Of course, I know what I'm doing. I'm not wasting my time on her brat of a sister.

As we get closer to the elevator, I start feeling something I've never felt before.

Guilt.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

The elevator dings and Tanya leads me inside and presses the button for her floor. I'm vaguely aware that she is licking my ear and rubbing up against me. Her touch and kisses feel more like kryptonite than anything else. She takes me by the hand once the elevator reaches her floor and tugs on my hand.

I don't move.

"You coming?" She asks holding the door open with her hand.

My eyes travel over her body and I'm immediately turned the fuck off because she's not her.

Fuck!

"I actually have some other shit to do." She looks a little hurt but ask me if I care.

**Bella**

He walks out of here with Tanya practically drooling all over him. Good, she's more his damn age. I walk away and head to the bar while he and Alice exchange words. I have way too much to focus on rather than hooking up with someone that just wants in my panties.

No matter how hot he is.

Not even age can take that away from him and who am I kidding he's not that much older than me. _Forget it Bella he's a douche, a Grade A douchebag_.

"Maybe if you go talk to him-" I glare at my sister.

"Ali shut it! Do not ever mention Edward Cullen to me again. I'll see him at family holidays, baby christenings, and birthday parties, but that's it!"

I down my vodka and cranberry in one shot.

"Bartender! A shot of Patron, please." He gives me a wink and then pours my drink.

Young and hot, he's the type of dude I should be hooking up with. Who needs Edward Cullen anyway? I take the shot back and gesture for another one, but Alice waves him away.

"Easy tiger! We have a busy day tomorrow. Do you want to talk about what just happened?" I give her my best bitch glare, but she is unaffected.

"Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen anyway, so no, I don't want to talk about it. I want to drink and finish going over everything." Alice exhales loudly but doesn't say another word about the sexy old asshole that is probably fucking Tanya right now.

We have a few lighter drinks and go over the seating chart, the menu, checking off things on our massive To-Do list so the wedding goes off with a bang. A few more guests will arrive tomorrow and then we will have a big dinner for everyone and party our asses off.

Once I'm done with Ali I lay alone on my bed in my room and my mind can't help but to wonder to Edward. Well, even if I wanted to forget his age and his jerk ways, I would never in a million years let him touch me after he slept with Tanya.

Tanya was my cousin by marriage. My Uncle Billy married her mother Kate when she was in elementary school. I was practically still ababy, but Alice and Tanya grew up together. Hence, I've been stuck with the bitch all of my life. Alice tolerates her because she is the nice sister and I'm the one that tells people exactly how fucked up they are. Let's just say that attitude has never sat well with Tanya, who doesn't see any damn flaw in herself.

In a nutshell, I hope Tanya and Edward will be very happy together.

The next day was a complete blur. We spent it knee deep in final wedding arrangements, fittings, and tastings. I spent the entire day ignoring Edward and he seem to be ignoring Tanya. Figures he was the hit it and quit it type. I should be glad I dodged that bullet but for some reason, I wasn't.

On the contrary, I actually missed his stupid flirting and dirty words. He was surprisingly quiet the entire day; I guess he got what he wanted. Just the thought of him and her together makes me almost throw up in my mouth.

Just let it go Bella; let every thought of him go.

I'm so busy trying to forget that I'm totally surprised when a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist swinging me around to face them.

I only have a second to realize it's my high school boyfriend Emmettbefore he lifts me off my feet in a huge bear hug.

"Bella Boo! Damn you look good girl!" His large body wrap around my much smaller one and I struggle to get out of his arms.

A peek over his shoulder shows Edward glaring at us. His body is completely rigid, eyes narrowed, that sexy jaw set in stone. My God, the man looks like an angry Greek god.

I would totally milk this if I wanted to, but Emmett's wife Rose is one of my best friends. She just so happens to be at home on bed rest pregnant with their third child. Of course, Edward doesn't know this and honestly why does he even give a shit after he had Tanya last night.

"Emmett put my Sweetpea down before you break her," My dad yells at him as I hit his shoulder with my hand and damn did that hurt.

"Don't be like that Charlie, you know you want me as a son-in-law." He plants a loud, wet kiss on my cheek.

Everyone laughs at Emmett's antics.

Everyone except…

Edward.

I turn away from his angry stare about to take my seat. "Dream on, Em."

Just before Emmett can snag the seat next to me Edward practically shoves him out of the way.

"Sorry, I need to go over something with Bella, if you don't mind," Edward says giving Emmett his best scowl.

Emmett gives him a once over, raising an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

They seem to size each other up.

The happy giant and the horny older man.

Emmett's always been my protector although I broke up with him in 11th grade. It took him and Rose until the end of senior year to admit their feelings for each other.

Alice looks at the two men, "Emmett that's my new brother! Now get out of his damn face and tell me all about how Rose and the kids are doing."

Emmett looks over at Edward, "You better treat her right or else."

Edward rolls his eyes 'I'm shaking with fear, now if you'll excuse me."

Emmett walks off but not without trying to shove Edward, which turns out badly because Edward seems to be in better shape than Em was.

"Old boyfriend?" Edward asks as he sits.

I ignore him and look over at Tanya, who is scowling at us. "Looks like your latest conquest is jealous. Maybe you should give her a repeat of last night's performance."

I focus back on the conversation around the table and the delicious meal in front of me. Everyone is talking about Jasper and Alice's whirlwind romance and I shake my head. Only my sister would marry someone after knowing him for six months.

Edward tries to engage me in conversation, but I pretend to care about my mother and Esme's discussion on floral arrangements.

"Bella, We need to talk about last night." Edward is practically leaning over me.

I turn towards him and my heart stops.

He looks…sad.

Well, I don't know what he has to be sad about he's the one that got laid. I'm not buying it and I absolutely will not be another notch in his damn belt.

"No, we don't need to talk about anything. After tomorrow, we'll only see each a few times at best and that is fine with me. Why don't we pretend to get along for Jasper and Alice?" I give him my best fake smile and then turn back towards the table.

"Bella Boo, are you seeing someone in the Big Apple? Rosie already gave me the okay to bring you on as a sister wife. That way you don't have to settle for someone older." Emmett's eyes shoot to Edward and I practically choke

Edward, however, stares daggers at Emmett, "An older man is just what Bella needs. Someone who is strong and established and won't take crap from anyone, especially oversized assholes."

"No, what Bella needs is someone her own age, not a man who is going through a mid-life crisis." Emmett shoots the words over at him and the entire table is silent, watching them spar back and forth.

"I'm sure this old man can kick your ass, you want to give it a shot big boy?" Edward rises out of his seat and I'm mortified with the both of them.

Jasper stands up and puts his arm on Edward's. "No one's kicking anyone ass. Let's just relax."

I sit there for a second pissed the fuck off. Then I get up and walk out of the room. Emmett is just being Emmett, but Edward has no fucking right in hell to act as if he remotely knows what is best for me.

"Bella! Bella!" I keep walking towards the door leading to the beach.

Edward catches up to me and grabs me by the hand. I turn around livid at him.

"Where the fuck do you get off thinking you know my needs! You obviously didn't give a shit about them last night when you were fucking Tanya!" I didn't mean to say that, but it was already out.

He takes a deep breath and then pulls me towards him, "For what it's worth I didn't fuck Tanya-"

"You expect me to believe that! I saw you leave the bar with her. You know what, I don't care either way. Once this wedding is over I will never have to see you again if I can help it." I pull away from him and continue walking on the sandy beach.

"If you'll stop being such a spoiled brat for one minute and listen to me!" I turn around and glare at him.

"How dare you! If you weren't so busy acting like an asshole since the first day we've met maybe I would listen to you, but I know you don't have a damn thing to say." We stare at each other, neither one of us saying a word.

I can feel his breath on my face, his green eyes stare into mine with an intensity I cannot place. The moonlight shines off his beard and I just want to run my fingers through it. Edward's arms circle around my waist and his forehead falls against mine. For a second he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I didn't sleep with Tanya last night because she wasn't you." His lips find mine in a passionate kiss.

My arms instantly wrap around his hard body pulling him flush against me. Our lips mold together, tongues slide together causing shivers to run through my body. He grabs my ass with both his hands, grinding his cock against me. I let out a little gasp at the feel of it against my pussy.

Hard, thick and ready.

Edward lifts me off of my feet causing me to dangle in the air as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He lets out a little growl as I suck on his tongue.

God, he tastes divine.

My nipples hardened and I am instantly wet and ready to do whatever he wants right here on the beach. Prying eyes be damned.

Wet kisses travel up my neck as he sucks and licks causing my head to fall back in pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist and he drops us down on the sand. One of his large hands takes hold of my breast rubbing my nipples through my sundress.

"I want you so bad." Edward pulls my dress down baring just the top of my breast as I grind into his hard cock.

I feel grains of sand grating into my bare shoulders and arms, but I can't find it in me to care. The things I am feeling because of this man are more than I ever felt for anyone in my life.

"Edward…" I whisper threading my fingers through his hair, gently pulling on it so that I can stare into his eyes. "I want you, too."

He stands and reaches out his hand for me to take. I slip mine into his and he pulls me up bringing my body closer to him.

Edward takes a hold of the back of my neck in a possessive way and I damn near come on the spot.

He kisses me hard and controlling.

"Let's go." He growls against my lips and I kiss him again.

Sucking on his bottom lip, I start rubbing one of my hands against his hard cock. God it feels amazing in my hands and I can't wait to have it inside of me.

We hear the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." We break apart to see Tanya glaring daggers at us.

"We're a little busy here, can't whatever you need Bella for wait?" Edward takes my hand and starts gently pulling me towards the hotel.

"I actually wanted you… Again." She lets her words hang in the air and I feel like a complete fucking idiot.

"You know what, I just remembered I have something to do, he's all yours." I take my hand from his and start storming away as best as I can in this damn sand.

"Bella! Wait!"

Edward jumps in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't know what game Tanya is playing, but nothing happened between us. You have to believe me." He looks like a lost puppy and I want to believe him.

"I don't know what to believe, Edward. Just do us both a favor and leave me alone." I try to walk around him, but he follows me.

"God, you're driving me fucking crazy!" He takes a step back and starts pulling on his hair. "Nothing happened but you're making me wish something had."

"Then by all means don't let me stop you!" I push him out of my way and stomp into the hotel bringing sand with me as I enter.

The hotel bar is crowded with wedding guests and I march over to the bar where Emmett is sitting and order two shots.

"So you and the old dude?" Emmett asks as I down both my shots back to back.

"Shut up, Emmett! I don't want to talk about it." I signal for the bartender to hit me again.

It's the same bartender that I thought was cute last night, but he's currently doing nothing for me. I just had a taste of perfection and I want more. The bartender sits two more shots in front of me. Emmett stares at me while I shake off the sting as the liquid goes down my throat.

"I'm not allowed to talk about you and Jasper's brother but you're sitting here drinking shots like water. And the old dude seriously wanted to beat my ass earlier." Emmett takes a huge sip of his bear.

"Fine! I'll tell you my problem but then I'm not talking about it ever again, we're over and I just want to forget about it." Emmett nods his head in agreement.

Getting everything off my chest feels wonderful. I tell him about seeing Tanya and Edward together and how he denies having sex, but Tanya insinuated differently. He listens patiently and I order a Jameson neat and start sipping on that.

Once I'm done telling Emmett everything he turns towards me and looks me straight in the eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you because I love you and honestly it seems as though you may really like the dude."

I shrug my shoulders at him and try to act nonchalant about my feelings for Edward. I honestly don't know how the hell I feel about him.

"No dude is going to lie about getting pussy, either he got it or he didn't. Especially not some guy as old as Edward. Plus, the way his ass stood up like he wanted to lay me out when I easily have about sixty pounds on him shows that you mean something to him." Emmett downs the rest of his beer.

"I'm going to go up and call Rosie and then go to bed. Don't be too hard on the dude if he's what you want." He tilts his head towards the opening of the bar where Edward is standing, staring at us."

He walks over to us as Emmett stands up to leave. " I need to talk to you."

Edward stands behind me looking from me to Emmett. Emmett pats him on the shoulder, "You hurt her and I'll beat your ass."

Edward shoves Emmett's hand off of his shoulder. " Save your threats. I'd hate to lay your big ass out."

Emmett walks away laughing leaving Edward and me alone. I try to stand up but almost fall on my ass, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Edward pulls me into him.

"Baby…" He whispers against my lips and I melt against him sighing in pleasure.

Edward leans back and stares at me. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Four shots and one Jameson neat. Why?" My words slur and Edward sits me down on a stool.

"Can I get a glass of water?" He asks the bartender and then stares at me.

His hand cups my face and he's staring at me so lovingly. This man is confusing as all hell.

"No more drinking for you. Water and then bed." He says as he thrusts the glass of ice water in my hands.

"I want to get into your bed. Even if you didn't sleep with Tanya, the simple fact that you thought about it, means I have to fuck your brains out."

My hand immediately slaps against my mouth.

Shit! All signs of a filter are out the window. He lets out a big beautiful laugh that lights up his whole face and fills my heart with joy.

"Not tonight, but I will be in that pussy soon." He kisses my cheek.

"God I almost forgot what a dirty asshole you are." I finish my water and then wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole and you're my brat, so let's get you to bed."

He holds onto my waist tight and I nuzzle my face into his neck as he practically carries me out of the bar. We get to the elevators just in time to see Alice and Jasper getting off.

"Where are you two going? Finally made up?" Jasper asks as Alice stares at us.

"Yes, we made up and we're going up to have hot sex!" I scream out to them.

"I'm actually putting this one to bed, she's had one too many drinks." Edward pushes the elevator button.

"You okay, Sis," Alice walks over to me and runs her hands through my hair.

"I'm fine. I have my old asshole all to myself. My very sexy old asshole." Edward drags me onto the elevator.

"Don't forget we have to be up early for the spa!" Alice screams as the elevator door closes.

Edward carries me bridal style into his room and sits me on the bed. He busies himself around the room grabbing a bottle of water and some Aleve. Sand falls onto his made up bed and I suddenly become aware of sand in strange places.

He strolls over handing me the water and two pills. Sand seems to be falling off him as well and I just blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I need a shower."

I take an enormous gulp of water then hand the bottle back to Edward before standing up and pushing my light blue sundress down my body. His eyes follow the dress to the floor and then stare up at me with his mouth gaped open.

"Join me?" I stumble past him wearing nothing but my black strapless bra and matching panties.

Removing my bra, I take it off and throw it at his feet. "Um, Bella, you're making this really fucking hard for me. I'm not going to take you while you're drunk, baby."

I shimmy my underwear down my legs and his eyes follow them until they are pooled at my feet. I kick them over towards him and they fly off landing on his head. "Oops! Don't be an old prude. Where's that asshole I know and love?"

He shakes my panties off his head and starts unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm still here, baby, but I'm not going to fuck you. When I finally get into that pussy, I want you to be coherent so you will feel every stroke, kiss, and touch."

His shirt falls to the floor and he steps closer to me. He seems to be fighting for control and I frankly want him to throw caution to the wind and fucking take me. My hands start undoing his pants, and one slips in taking hold of his cock.

"There are other things we can do, and besides I'm not that drunk." I give his cock a squeeze and he lets out a low moan.

Edward picks me up stopping me before I can continue jacking his hard dick and takes us both to the shower. Shedding his pants and shoes, he sits me on the tub and turns on the water. I'm practically face to face with his glorious cock. I just want to wrap my mouth around it and suck him so deep that I can feel him in my tonsils.

Five-year rule be damned!

Edward leads us into the shower. It feels amazing on my tingling body, strong arms wrap around me and he buries his face in my neck. "You're driving me fucking crazy, woman. I'm an asshole if I take you and I'm one if I don't."

I turn around in his arms, pecking his lips chastely. "I don't know, I'm kind of liking this chivalrous side of you. At least I know you're not just trying to get into my panties."

He bends down sliding his lips against mine, pulling my body flush against his. The water pounds against our skin as the bathroom fills with steam all around us.

"Oh, Baby, I still plan on being in those panties very soon." His lips cover mine in a searing kiss.

We take our time worshipping each other's mouths; hands caress wet skin and the sounds of our noises fill the bathroom. Turning me around he starts lathering my breast with body wash as he sucks on my wet skin. His movements are slow and sensual; my head falls back on his shoulders while one of his strong hands glides down my stomach.

"Your body is so gorgeous, baby. I can't wait to be inside of you." He takes my ear between his teeth nipping it as he pulls on one of my nipples.

Edward's soapy hands stroke up and down my body cleaning me thoroughly. He positions me under the showerhead wetting my hair before he pours the shampoo in his hands and massage my scalp.

Heaven.

We finish showering and I feel myself sobering up some. Edward steps out grabbing a big fluffy towel. I take the opportunity to peruse his body. He is pure perfection. My eyes travel down his chest to the sexy V that is sprinkled with a light covering of hair down to his very hard…

Oh.

My.

I shift my eyes away from it losing some of my drunken boldness. He secures my towel first and then wraps one around his waist. In the suite, he digs through the drawers pulling out a T-shirt and some boxers for me. We get dress quietly and climb into the bed on separate sides. It's a little awkward as his arms wrap around me, pulling my body closer to his. I rest my head against his chest and we are quiet for a few minutes.

"You're doing strange things to me…" He whispers as his lips rest gently on my forehead.

"Hmmm? How is that?" I tighten my grip around his waist to try to stop the room from spinning.

This feels so normal lying here with him, like this. It's very intimate and scary as all hell.

"For one, I don't do this." He squeezes me and leans down to kiss my lips.

"Well, you had your chance with me when I was drunk. I'm sobering up now, so you snooze you lose." I give him a small smile.

I practically threw myself at him and he held his ground. There definitely is more to Edward then what you see.

"Call me old fashion but I would like you to remember every detail about our first time together. How else would you come back begging for more?" He nips at my bottom lip.

"Asshole." I scoffat him.

"Brat." He replies instantly.

We spend the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. I learn a lot about Edward Cullen. He's thirty-six, single, he owns his own advertising firm, he's close to his family, but has been too busy to spend time with them. He regularly dates and is not use to the word 'no' coming out of a woman's mouth.

Gentle pecks and caresses follow me into my dreams.

**Edward**

The morning finds me in unfamiliar territory. Waking up with a woman in my arms. Not only did we not have sex but also we are still clothed in my pajamas.

Bella Marie Swan is unlike any woman I've ever met. She's funny, sexy, and not afraid to call me on my shit, and she's smart as hell. My girl, damn that kind of sounds fucking good. My girl is starting her last year at Columbia Business School getting her MBA.

She's like everything I ever wanted, but didn't know I needed.

I watch as she snuggles deeper into my embrace. She fits perfectly in my arms as if she was meant to be there. I don't know what the fuck is happening to me, but I could get use to it.

The room phone ringing brings me out of my musings over Bella. The phone is not even at my ear before I hear Alice's voice screaming.

"Wake her up! It's my Wedding Day!" Bella groans next to me as she opens her eyes.

"Tell her to get married tomorrow." Bella croaks out groggily.

I pass her the phone and she gives me a hard stare. I shrug, "It's your crazy sister."

"Bella Marie Swan get your ass up! NOW! Meet me in your room in ten minutes." The phone goes dead and she plops back down on the bed.

"My sister has turned into Bridezilla!" She says as she climbs out of the bed.

Bella disappears into the bathroom with her dress from last night and comes back a few minutes later. I get out of bed and wrap my arms around her. It feels like the most natural thing to have her body close to me. She slips her arms around my neck and stands on her tiptoes; I bend down and give her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later." She tries to turn away from me, but I pull her back into my embrace.

"Bella, would you be my date for the wedding?" A beautiful smile lights up her face.

"I'd love to." She gives me a final peck on the lips and then leaves my room.

**~~TFYR~~**

The wedding reception is in full bloom as I spin Bella around the dance floor. My hand has had a permanent place on that fine ass of hers all night and we are monitoring our drinks.

I want all my senses when I'm inside Bella.

She looks hot as hell in her short little maid of honor dress. The heart shape, off the shoulder top, shows off her magnificent breasts, as the bottom flows out revealing those long, lean legs. Her hair is pinned up in messy curls and I wanted to leave my own brother's wedding from the moment I laid eyes on her.

Bella's minty breath fans over my neck as she rasps in my ear, "How much longer do we have to stay?"

I groan as her teeth take hold of my earlobe. "We still have the damn speeches. Make yours short."

She lets out a musical laugh as she looks at me, raising her eyebrow in challenge. "Whoever finishes their speech first, gets a favor from the loser."

I raise my own eyebrow at her. "Deal."

The music stops then and the DJ calls out for speeches. Bella and I stand side-by-side listening to wedding speeches waiting our turn. The first one up is Alice and Bella's dad, Charlie. His speech is so fucking long I feel like going up there and pushing him off the damn microphone. After his second bout of tears on how he's lost one of his precious little girls, I'm about to go caveman and throw Bella over my shoulder just to get her alone in my bed.

Damn.

Next is my own father who drones on and on about true love, and while it's sweet he really needs to hurry the fuck up. When he's finally done, they call Bella up and she stands there looking all divine but I can see she's as ready to get the hell out of there as well.

"Jasper, Alice today you embark on a new chapter in your lives. May it be filled with love and happiness. Jasper, take care of my big sister or I will cut you." She smiles and raises her glass. "To Jasper and Alice!"

Shit that was quick, but I can definitely beat that. Taking the mic in my hand, I look over to my brother and his new wife. I raise my glass and tilt my head at them.

"Love each other and be happy. Congratulations. To the bride and the groom." I take a sip of my champagne and then rush over to where Bella is whispering in Alice's ear.

She turns to face me slipping her hand into mine and I practically drag her ass into the hotel. The reception is almost fucking over so I just ignore those strange looks we are getting. It took everything in me to stop myself from fucking her last night and just the fact that I held back, lets me know that she's something special.

The elevator opens and I pull her in, crushing her against the wall and kissing the hell out of her. My lips find her hungrily while I thrust my tongue in her mouth. We fight for dominance and I win, just as the elevator dings on my floor. Lifting Bella up, she wraps her long legs around my waist and our lips stay locked until we reach my room.

I barely get the damn keycard into the slot and I immediately think of another slot I want to stick something in. The door bangs open and I rush in kicking it closed behind us. I take a few minutes enjoying Bella against the door, licking on her neck, the top of her breast and then back up to kiss those pouty damn lips.

"You ready to pay up what you owe me?" I ask grinding my hard cock into her.

"Your wish is my command." She purrs as I sit her down on her feet.

She looked gorgeous today and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that I'm worthy to be in her fucking presence. We finish undressing while we stare in each other eyes. I know we saw each other last night, but this feels like the first time… Maybe because she's not drunk and throwing her underwear at me.

Once Bella is naked, she climbs on the made up bed spreading her legs slightly to reveal her glistening pussy.

Christ.

I rub my nose up and down her pussy getting it wet and causing her to squirm. Tasting her with my tongue is one of the best things I've ever-fucking experienced, she taste tangy and I feast on her pussy like a starving man. I lick my way up to her clit taking it in my mouth and sucking on it.

Bella takes hold of my hair pressing my face deeper and grinding against my mouth. "Right, fucking there! Don't stop Edward!"

My fingers dig into her thighs; my head shakes from side to side, as I enjoy her. Her pussy juices coat my face and I lick every drop up that I can.

Bella screams out in pleasure.

Taking two of my fingers, I slowly push them inside of her and they are immediately sucked into her warmth.

I can't wait until it's my cock.

I pump into her repeatedly, licking her pussy, I gently nibble on her clit and she clenches around my fingers while she screams. She practically pulls my damn hair out from her orgasm.

"Ahhhhh! Edward! Oh god!" I give her pussy one final lick before I kiss up her body taking my time to worship her with kisses.

Bella's body is on sensory overload when I take a pert nipple in my mouth and suck.

"Please Edward…" She begs.

"Tell me what you need, baby," I ask as I take her other nipple into my mouth.

"You. I need you." I lean over looking for the condoms I had put on the dresser by the bed.

I quickly open it and throw the fucking wrapper to the side. Bella sits up taking the condom out of my hand and slips it on my cock eagerly.

"You move too slow old man." She teases as I start sucking on her neck.

"Oh really. You in a hurry little girl?" Rubbing my cock in her warm heat, I teasingly bite her bottom lip.

My mouth captures her lips and our tongues fight for dominance. I push into her hard and we both groan enjoying the feeling of being connected.

Her legs open wider as I practically pull all the way out and then thrust back into her.

Hard.

Pulling one of her legs over my hip, I start fucking her fast enjoying every push and pull. My head burrows into her neck taking in her intoxicating scent.

"You feel so fucking good, Baby. So tight." I breathe into her neck.

"Don't you fucking stop. Don't ever fucking stop!" She yells out.

I sit up taking both of her legs in each of my arms and ramming into her as I stand on my knees. "Never! You belong to me now, Bella."

"Yes! Yours!" She yells as I start rubbing her clit needing her to fucking come before me.

"Damn, right! Mine. All fucking mine!" I scream as I bend down and lift her entire body up slamming her against the headboard of the bed.

The sounds of the headboard knocking against the wall fill the room as Bella claws at my back.

"So fucking good!" She screams as I grind into her.

Bella's pussy clenches around my cock like a vise grip as she comes.

"Come on my cock, Baby," I scream as I come inside of her.

We hold onto each for what seems like forever, kissing and touching. Doing shit I've never dreamed of doing with any other woman. Just basking in her.

I lay us down on the bed and dispose of the condom before taking her in my arms and kissing her. I laugh as I think about the first time we met.

"What's so funny?" She looks at me as if I've lost my damn mind.

"I told you…" I say to her pecking her lips gently.

"You told me what?" She asks staring at me bewildered.

"That I would have you beneath me." She smacks my shoulder hard as hell.

"Asshole."

"Brat."

I kiss her hard on those pretty fucking lips, rolling her on top of me ready to go for round two.

**~~TFYR~~**

**One-Year Later:**

**Bella**

We stand barefoot on the hot sand. The setting sun glistens in the backdrop giving the entire wedding ceremony a beautiful glow. Edward is wearing a dark blue suit with a gray tie and matching vest. Family and friends smile happily at us, but not one smile is as big as the one I'm looking at right now.

Sexy old dude.

Edward.

His smile is bright and radiant while Reverend Webber speaks about God's love. "Edward and Bella have written their own vows to express their love."

He looks over at Edward, who is too busy staring at me to notice. I give him a pointed look and a giggle as our family and friends start chuckling at him.

"Edward…" The priest says a little louder causing him to come out of his Bella induce haze.

"Oh! Sorry Rev." Edward clears his throat a few times giving me a hard stare.

It's not my fault, I'm a beautiful bride, if I do say so myself.

"Bella, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. I just had no idea I needed you for the rest of my life." He pauses staring into my eyes.

Tears pool in my eyes and I couldn't will them away if I wanted to.

"My days were empty and shallow until you sat next to me on the shuttle van. That day was the day my world was set straight. I love you Bella Marie Swan, and I will love you until the day I die, baby. You own me— mind, body, and soul."

One of his hands gently wipes the tears from my cheek.

"Bella." Reverend Webber nods at me.

I kiss Edward's hand softly lying on my cheek.

"We found each other when neither of us was looking, and although we fought it with everything we had, our love won the war. That love gives me strength, and courage, it fills me with so much joy that I'm afraid that I will burst. I love you Edward Cullen and I thank God every day for sitting me next to an arrogant, conceded hot old guy."

I pause allowing the crowd to laugh and Edward to smirk at me. "You're my heart and soul. I would die every day waiting for you because you are the love of my life, forever."

Edward pulls me into him, capturing my lips with his own.

My body melts into his and my arms wrap around him trying to pull him closer to me.

"Ummm, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may continue kissing your bride." Reverend Webber says awkwardly.

I'm too busy enjoying my husband to care about the crowd around us. Edwards's hands find their way to my ass and he takes a handful bunching up my silk gown. I can vaguely hear my father clear his throat over and over, but I can't find it in me to care.

I am Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Edward and I press our foreheads together catching our breaths. His green eyes meet mine, and he smiles.

"I love you, Brat."

"I love you, too. Asshole."

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We turn to face our family and friends and I smile happily to myself.

Stupid idiotic five-year rule.

**A/N: This was super fun! And….. it is continuing! I will try like hell to update often! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Pre-Read by the Amazing EnchantedbyTwilight, (I call her Tits!) &amp; Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran (I call her Mother &amp; Old lady!)_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bella**

"Edward!" I rasp out, feeling every inch of his glorious cock.

"Damn, baby. You feel so fucking good."

Slap!

I never knew getting spanked was so hot. However, as Edward's fingers dig into my hips, pulling me on and off his cock, I am beginning to love it.

This Old Man has 'got it going on!'

"Whose pussy is this?" he growls out.

"Yours!" I scream, not ashamed of my submission.

It's early morning, and we have been going at it since we hit the room last night. We should be down at breakfast with the rest of the wedding party, but I can't bring myself to care while this gorgeous-ass man is fucking me doggie-style.

Edward grabs my ass with both of his hands. "I love your fucking ass."

My breath catches, and my heart speeds up. While, I know he doesn't mean he loves me-he means he loves my ass, literally. But the simple words still cause my entire body to explode. My heart picks up, my pussy clenches around him and he pumps harder, calling out my name.

He picks my body up bringing my back flush against his chest. One of his hands slides down to my pussy while the other one massages my breast. My head falls back against his shoulder, he takes my earlobe between his teeth whispering, "You like when I say I love your body? I do, I love every fucking thing about you."

He grinds into me, licking my neck sensually. "I love your tits.. They're so plump and feel so fucking perfect in my hands. I love your ass. I can look at it for the rest of my fucking life all, round and perfect."

I crane my neck towards him as he stretches to meet me in a sloppy kiss. Our tongues meet sensually as we suck on each other's lips. "I love your lips, how they taste, feel…"

Edward stares into my eyes rubbing my clit, my breath catches and I come undone as our foreheads touch. The connection between us stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life.

"I love.

Every.

Fucking.

Thing

About you," He grits out as he comes inside of me.

We stay connected, me on the bed him standing behind me kissing my neck, his fingers tickling my sensitive skin.

"I'm never letting you go, Brat." He says as he pulls out of me.

"You better not, Asshole." I flop down on the bed exhausted from our night and morning of non-stop sex.

Edward crawls into the bed, pulling my body close to him securing me with his legs. We're quiet for a while and it feels just right.

"Edward?" I whisper, my heart beating like crazy with the weight of what I'm going to admit.

"Yeah, Baby?"

Looking up into those gorgeous green eyes of his, "You're not so bad yourself."

He crashes his lips against mine, kissing me fiercely, his hand gripping my hair, pulling me flush against him. Our lips linger as we try to catch our breaths.

Edward grabs me by the neck holding me possessively against him. He pulls me into him for a kiss, ravishing my mouth.

"Will everything change, once we get back to New York?" I ask, the thought of returning back to my lonely life painful.

Edward let's out a sigh and pulls me closer to him, tightening his hold around my neck. His breath fans across my face as our lips lightly brush.

"Yes." He pecks my lips gently.

"Everything is going to change because you now belong to me, and I refuse to go back to the way my life was before I found you." I nip at his bottom lip with my teeth looking into his eyes.

"How was your life before you found me?"

"Empty."

**~~TFYR~~**

The elevator door closes, and Edward wraps his arm around me, pulling me in for a kiss. We can't get enough of each other which is really damn sad since we've had sex all night and most of the morning. His lips are strong on mine; every swipe of his tongue causes my toes to tingle and my heart to practically beat out of my chest. My fingers slip through the silky strands of his hair, bringing him closer to me, inhaling his minty breath.

The elevator dings as we arrive at the first floor, but we never break away, too, wrapped up in each other. The door opens and a series of gasps, and 'what the fucks' pierce the air. Edward and I reluctantly turn towards the open elevator door to find both our families staring at us with their mouths agape.

I lock eyes with Alice, a smug look on her face. "I hate to say I told you so, but I so did."

My father looks between my sister and me, and then turns his glare to Edward. "Aren't you a little old for my Sweet Pea?"

Taking Edward by the hand, I lead him out of the elevator past our shocked families. "If you'll excuse us, we're going to eat breakfast."

"Don't you ignore me, Sweet Pea!" my father yells behind us.

"Bye, Dad!" I yell at him.

Edward laughs as he wraps his arms around me. "I'm not sure if I'm okay with pissing off your dad, he carries a gun, and he could really do me harm."

Leaning over, I playfully pinch his cheeks. "Don't tell me the big bad asshole is afraid of the small town Sheriff?"

Edward starts tickling my sides causing me to laugh loudly, and I fling my arms around his neck. He starts taking nips of my skin, turning the playful mood into a sexually charged one.

His bites turn into slow kisses on my neck, and my head falls back, enjoying the feelings he causes to run through my body. My fingers automatically thread through his hair, a reaction from our night and morning together. I tug on his hair, pulling his lips up to meet mine in a wet kiss.

Our lips mold together, tongues intertwine, teeth nip at lips until I'm lifted up in the air and my legs are wrapped around his waist.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," he growls against my lips.

"Me neither," I moan.

His hands squeeze my ass as he turns around, going back towards the elevator. We continue to kiss, ignoring the people swirling around us.

"We three have to stop running into each other like this."

Edward and I both turn to find Tanya glaring at us just like she was a few nights ago.

Edward adjusts his hold on my ass, but we don't attempt to break apart.

"Hi, Tanya," I say as Edward climbs in the open elevator.

"Bye Tanya!" he screams as the doors close on her.

He presses his floor and then covers my mouth with his. "Are we ever going to eat again?" I ask while he kisses up my neck.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on eating very soon," he whispers across my lips as the elevator dings on our floor.

**A/N: So it begins! I'm trying to stay ahead of this one! Posting every Wednesday until I run out of chapters. Right now I'm ahead! Join me on my FB group CC Writes Fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pre-Read by the Amazing EnchantedbyTwilight, (I call her Tits!) &amp; Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran_

**Five-Year Rule **

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

My hands comb through her thick curls, causing her to moan in pleasure while she sleeps in my arms. She's pure perfection, and I find myself hoping like hell I don't fuck this up. I've never cared before but with her…

"Edward," Bella whispers my name, and the last bit of stone surrounding my heart dissolves into pieces.

Bending down, I brush my lips against hers. The pull to her is fucking amazing and scary at the same time. I wish I didn't crave this woman, but God help me I do. My eyes sweep across her angelic features, her lips calling out for me to kiss her. I press my lips against hers. A I press my lips to hers, a sigh escapes and I'm filled with a peace I have never felt before.

Slowly my lips part, taking her bottom lip between them, sucking softly. Bella moans, turning her body towards mine. My arms wrap around her small waist, pulling her body flush against mine. She's all curvy and plush; her nipples harden as our bodies press together with need.

I inhale, breathing her in, enjoying the musky smell of sex, of us, mingled together. My lips travel down her long, pale neck, and my dick hardens as Bella grinds her hips against me. 

Her fingers dig into my scalp, pulling me closer to her. Rolling so that she is on top of me, Bella continues to grind her wet pussy over my cock.

Sitting up, I kiss her lips. "Stay the week with me? I'm not ready for this to end."

Wet kisses travel to her neck as I await her answer.

Bella's head falls back in pleasure. "God, yes!"

She rubs her wetness over my length, and I growl as I take her by the nape of her neck pulling her lips to mine.

"Baby, if you don't stop grinding, I'm going to fuck you raw. You want that?" I give her a sloppy kiss, enjoying the feel of her tongue against mine.

Her body is moving on top of me at a slow sensual pace. The heat of her pussy on my cock drives me fucking wild.

"Yes. Fuck me raw." She bends down and takes my bottom lip between her pearly white teeth.

I grab her by the ass and throw her onto her back, sheathing myself in her warmth in one thrust. We both let out sighs of pleasure, our breath mingling as my mouth lies on top of hers.

I'm unable to move, enjoying the tight fit around me. Her wetness seems to cling to me like an old lover, and I will myself to move. I pull back, leaving only the tip inside, and then I kiss her slow and sensual. Being sheathed inside of her with no barrier between us is the best the damn thing I've ever felt in my miserable excuse for a life.

It feels like rain on a hot ass day, like breathing after holding your breath for eternity.

Like home.

I plunge back inside of her.

I'm overwhelmed by the surge of emotion that flows between us. Her fingers weave through my hair as our lips mold together, enjoying each other. No words are spoken. My cadence is painfully slow as I start moving inside of her, my hands wrapped around her angelic face as I stare into her eyes.

The only sound is of our breathing and quiet moans of pleasure.

Bang!

Bang!

"Bella Swan! Get your ass out here! It's my honeymoon and you've been the one locked up for two days!" Fucking Alice screams on the other side of the door.

I slide out of Bella, pecking her lips. "You better see what she wants before we all get thrown out of this place."

I slip on my shorts and Bella puts my T-shirt on and her shorts, looking all sexy and shit. She stomps over to the door and swings it open in frustration.

"What the fuck, Alice?" Bella asks her sister … Sounding a little demanding.

Alice walks into the room followed closely by my brother. He gives me an apologetic look, but he knows I'm seconds away from punching him in the gut.

"I'll tell you what, our entire family is leaving tomorrow, and we won't see any of you for a month while Jas and I are continuing our honeymooning in Europe. Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with my little sister?" she asks, smiling sweetly at Bella.

I walk over to Bella who is still standing by the door. "You want us to spend time with the both of you?"

"It would be nice for me to get to know you since you are my brother now and seem to have an interest in my little sister." She eyes the unmade bed with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper laughs but then covers it up with a cough when I throw him a look.

Bella rolls her eyes at her sister. "Fine, Alice, just leave and don't come back. We will meet you two downstairs in an hour."

"An hour? Why not fifteen minutes? If I give you two an hour, I'll never see you," she says as she pulls Jasper towards the door.

Bella lets out a growl of frustration, "Fine see you in fifteen minutes. Goodbye."

They both leave and Bella closes the door in frustration. My hands find a home on her firm ass.

"Don't be mad. I'll still get into that pussy later." I bend down to kiss her, but she pushes me away, walking towards the bathroom.

"You're such an asshole!" she yells.

"And you love it, brat!" I yell back.

**~~TFYR~~**

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Renee Swan picks up her shot of tequila, and we all follow suit throwing ours back. She and Bella both take theirs like champs while the rest of the group coughs and tries to recover. I smile at my girl because now I can see where she gets her fire.

Charlie coughs and shakes his head. "Okay, Renee, that's enough. We have an early flight."

"Oh come on, Charlie, don't be a pussy. One more drink with the kids isn't going to hurt anyone." Renee challenges her husband.

"Yeah, Dad, don't be a pussy!" Bella yells at him.

I laugh my ass off at my girl and her mom. Both are close to being drunk off their asses.

"Something funny, Cullen?" Charlie asks.

"Come on, you have to admit there's something amusing about both your wife and daughter calling you a pussy." I challenge, looking him straight in the eye.

He looks around and signals the waitress, "Another round! I'll be damned if I'm called a pussy by a bunch of women!"

"That's the spirit, Charlie. If you're in for another shot, I'm in! Let's show these kids who's in charge." My father hits the table excitedly.

"I don't know, Carlisle. You know you're not used to drinking so much."

The waitress comes and sets drinks in front of us while my father ignores my mother's concerns.

"Come on, Mom, one more. It's not every day your youngest son gets married and your eldest son actually likes a girl he fu- Ouch!"

I cut him off by knocking him upside his curly damn head.

"Edward! Don't hit my husband." Alice yells at me.

"Don't yell at my Hot Old Dude, Alice!" Bella leans over me, pointing her finger in Alice's face.

"Girls! Are we drinking or what?" my mother calls out to break up Alice and Bella.

"We're drinking!" They yell together.

"To Alice and Jasper!" I scream as I pick up my shot glass.

Everyone holds up their shots. "To Alice &amp; Jasper."

"To us!" my brother and his wife yell loudly.

We all drink our last drink, and our parents start walking away.

"That's enough for us, let's go Renee. I'm going to teach you a lesson about calling me a pussy," Charlie says as he trips over his own feet.

"Dad that's just damn gross!" Bella wrinkles her face in disgust.

"Don't be jealous, baby; I'm sure you're not sleeping alone tonight!" Renee gives Bella a peck on the cheek before she practically falls into Charlie arms.

We kiss my parents goodbye, and they stumble behind the Swans. Alice looks at all of us and then begins to hysterically.

"That was fucking gross! Mom has no filter, drunk or sober." I call the waitress over as Alice and Bella both cringe about their parents' sex life.

"Water all around, please," I tell her, and she gives me a flirty smile, which I ignore.

One-woman man.

Yeah,

I'm shocked as fuck, but that's what has happened in the short time that I've known Bella Swan.

"Edward, water is boring! More shots!" Bella pouts as she flings her arms around my neck kissing my cheek.

"Don't be a brat, you're already drunk." I turn and nip her lips.

"I'm your brat, asshole." She purrs against my lips.

"So, what_ is_ going on with you two. I mean besides the obvious."

Bella and I turn to look at my brother.

He's smiling at us as he holds his wife in his arms.

"Jas is right. I mean what's going to happen when you both get back to your lives in New York?" Alice asks.

"She's mine, I'm hers and that's all you need to know. Nothing is changing, not here or in New York."

I smile at Bella, and she is smiling right back at me as if she won the damn lottery.

However, I'm the one that hit the fucking jackpot.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next Chapter not far behind. Find me on FB. CC Writes Fanfiction! And I love it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Pre-Read by the Amazing EnchantedbyTwilight, (I call her Tits!) &amp; Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran I call her my white mother._

**Five-Year Rule**

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella**

"So, you're going to stay here the rest of the week with Edward? Are you positive, Bella?" My mother eyes me suspiciously.

"Yes, I am sure. I already took the time off so I could relax after the wedding. I don't have to be back to work until next Monday. Just don't tell Dad until you're on the plane and he's had a few cocktails." I wink wrapping my arms around her.

"I won't tell him anything until he's on his second travel bottle of Jack. I must say, if I could've spent some alone time with a hot older man at your age, life would've been just a little bit sweeter."

I give her a hard stare as Alice rushes over giving me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you're practically on your own honeymoon." Even for Alice the excitement is over the top.

"We're not on a honeymoon. We are just spending some time alone before we get back to the real world." I look over at Edward, who is hugging his mom.

"Sounds like a honeymoon to me, but whatever helps you sleep at night, Sweetie." My mother pecks my cheek. "Please come home at least once this fall," she adds as readies herself to join my father on the shuttle van.

"Bella, just enjoy this time with Edward. I have a feeling shit will get real once you both are back in New York. She gives me one last hug, and we both walk over towards Jasper and Edward.

"Bella, don't take any of his crap," Jasper says, wrapping me up in a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't. He knows better."

Edward pulls me out of Jasper's arms and into his.

"Get in the van before you miss the plane to your second honeymoon," Edward tells him with a shove to his shoulder.

We watch as the shuttle pulls away, carrying our entire family. I look up at Edward, who happens to be looking back at me.

"Now that you have me to yourself, what do you plan to do with me?" He leans down and brushes his lips over mine.

"I really want to lock you up in the room with me and have my wicked way, but I figure we should actually spend some quality time getting to know each other." Edward kisses my lips and deepens the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth.

When he pulls away, I'm not ready for it to end. He gives me a sexy ass smirk and starts leading me towards the beach.

"I'm utterly shocked. You want me for more than just my body," I tease as I walk in front of him, adding an extra swing to my hips.

Edward does not disappoint when he grabs me by the waist, turning me around to face him. He picks me up by my ass. I automatically wrap my legs around him. I'm breathing like I ran a damn marathon, but it's all him. He takes my fucking breath away.

Edward kisses me hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth and fighting mine for dominance. I am a slave to his kisses, as my body practically falls limp in his arms. He finishes the kiss off with a nip to my bottom lip.

"I'll always want your fucking body, don't forget that." He releases his hold on me, and I wobble unsteadily on my feet.

"Easy baby." He steadies me with a firm hand on my hips.

We continue our walk to the beach. We slip off our sandals and leave our shoes on the grass by the hotel, strolling hand in hand as we our walk in the sand. At first, the only sounds are of the ocean, the seagulls and the people who are out enjoying the early morning sun.

The silence between us is very comfortable. It's as if we've known each other for years instead of days. Edward brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles. The movement is a complete contradiction to how we've been spending our time together. Every time we've had sex, it's been intense and passionate and all out fucking.

Except yesterday before Alice interrupted us. It was a little too intense, too soon, but God, did it feel amazing.

"What are you thinking about that has you smiling like that?" He pulls me into his side, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You," I breathe out.

"Good." He smiles as he pecks my lips. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

I laugh out loud because he knows nothing about me. "Hmmm? When I was six, Alice threw my favorite Barbie doll in the trash. I was so mad that when she went to sleep that night, I cut off one side of her hair."

Edward stops walking, his mouth agape.

"What? She threw my Barbie in the garbage. She deserved it, and Mom fixed her hair the next day. She just had a bob the rest of the year." I wave my hand in the air, suggesting it was not a big deal.

It totally was. Alice was pissed for months, and if someone brings it up now, she stops talking to me.

Edward barks out a huge laugh, bending over to hold his stomach as he tries to catch his breath. "You were a bad-ass kid. Shit! Remind me not to ever piss you off."

I shrug as I look up at his hair. "You'd do best to remember that. You have an excellent head of hair."

His face becomes serious as he puts me in a playful headlock. "No jokes about cutting my hair. That shit is not funny."

We both are a laughing mess, and I'm trying to get out of his hold. "Let me go!" I scream at him, but he doesn't budge.

Finally, I poke his sides with my thumb, and he let's go of me. "That fucking hurt."

I hold my thumbs up at him, smiling. "These are the digits of doom. They have saved me many a day."

"You are a dangerous brat," he says as he wraps his arms back around my waist, and we continue our walk down the beach.

"Thank you, Asshole." I blow a kiss up at him. "Okay, your turn. Tell me something about yourself?"

He thinks for a minute and then gives me a boyish grin. "I slept with a teddy bear until I was fifteen. His name was Mr. Fluffers."

My laugh hits me out of the blue, and I can't stop. I can't breathe, and as the minutes pass, my sides begin to hurt from all the gut-wrenching laughter. "You …You've got to be kidding." I say through my giggles.

He stands, staring at me menacingly. "I'll have you know that Mr. Fluffers was a very manly bear. He had a suit and a tie."

I shake my head, holding my hand up to stop him. "Please! You're just making it worse. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Good. I'll never tell anyone you're a sociopath." He takes me by my shoulders and kisses my head.

We continue walking down the beach, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "How did you get into advertising?" I ask as he stops in a grassy area.

He sits down under the lone palm tree, and I place myself between his legs. His arms automatically pull me closer to his body.

"Advertising was something I just fell into. I'm somewhat of an artist at heart, and I used to draw, paint, sketch-you name it."

I turn to face him, and I see a hint of a smile on his perfect lips.

"Eventually my drawings ended up in our school newspaper. I've always loved creating things, watching them come to life, and my high school teacher suggested I look into Art Direction. So I did my research and saw all the possibilities. With it I could create my own ideas into commercials." He takes a break, laughing to himself.

"I had no fucking idea how crazy advertising was. It's exhausting, late nights, and sometimse I have to go away for weeks at a time on shoots." I can feel him shaking his head behind me.

I turn around to face him. "It must be easier now that you own your own agency."

"It's actually fucking worse. I feel so invested in every commercial, every ad campaign, but Bella … God, I love it, and having my own agency was something I've wanted for years."

He leans down and grazes the soft skin of my neck with his nose. We are both quiet for a few minutes. "I never thought I could have this," he whispers against my skin.

"Hmmm. What exactly is this?" I ask as I tilt my neck further right to give him more access.

"This is everything. You are everything." His lips travel to my cheek, and he turns my chin towards him.

We both adjust so we're more comfortable, and we stare into each other's eyes. "I never wanted to do anything but work and build my agency, but you came along and changed that. I mean shit; I called out an extra three days and told my Creative Director to handle everything. I want us to work Bella."

At his admission, I turn fully around wrapping my arms around him as I straddle his lap. "So do I, Edward."

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about." We seal our promise with a kiss.

One of his hands skims up my back while the other takes hold of the hair at the base of my neck. My fingers find a home in his messy locks, and I massage the strands with my fingertips. Our tongues twine together as we taste each other. His lips are firm and demanding, and I give him all of me without hesitation.

Warm kisses travel down my neck while one of Edward's hands cups my face. "Let's go back to the room. Then after I'm done with you, we can go golfing."

He taps my ass gently giving me a signal to rise.

I stand up and stare at him. "Golf?

He stands and takes my hand leading me back towards the hotel. "Yes, golf. It relaxes me. I've been doing it since I was in college. Do you have something you do to relax?" He nudges my shoulder playfully.

"I swim. If I'm stressed, I go to the Y, and I just swim laps until my bones ache wonderfully."

I smile, and turn to find him staring at me.

"What?" I can feel my cheeks heat from the intensity of his stare.

"Nothing, it's just the way you talk about it. I can tell you really love it."

"I do. It's always been a hobby of mine since I was little. I swam competitively until I became too busy with school, but the water is still my first love."

We reach our shoes and Edward wraps me in his arms for a kiss.

**~FYR~**

Edward and I walk into our now, shared room with bags from the gift shop filled with proper golf clothes for myself. Edward had insisted on paying for everything. I had tried to tell him this isn't Pretty Woman, and I was no needy hooker, but he ignored me.

He closes the door behind him and looks over at me as I Iie on the bed. "What time are we going golfing?"

Edward moves his body over mine, pinning me to the bed. My arms wrap around his neck and he starts peppering my neck with kisses.

"It's still early. Let's go in a few hours. That way I have time to have my wicked way with you."

He kisses my lips as I grind up against him. His hands make quick work of removing my clothes and I lie sideways on the bed staring up at him.

My hot old dude is so fucking sexy. He takes off his clothes, and I lick my lips while my eyes roam up and down his hard body. He drags me to the edge of the bed and slides inside of me.

Edward starts moving; he's slow and steady at first. His lips find my hard nipple and he sucks and bites. My fingers grab his head, holding him in place as he thrust roughly inside of me.

"Fuck! So good, Edward," I moan.

He adjusts his position, holding my legs up as he grinds into me. It's excruciatingly good, he stares into my eyes, and I watch his muscles flex from the weightof my thighs.

"Your pussy was made for me," he whispers against my lips.

I come hard, gasping for air and trying to pull him closer to me by his hair. He doesn't give me a chance to recover before he pulls out of me and flips over my limp body.

Once we are completely sated, we make our way down to the golf course where Edward tries to teach me the fine sport.

I really try to pay attention, but every time his strong arms wrap around me to show me the proper form, I rub up against his semi.

"Bend your legs a bit more baby."

I follow his instructions and rub my ass on his very prominent bulge.

"Stop that before I take you on this fucking green." He swats my ass while he takes a step back.

I take a deep breath and then hit the small white ball towards the hole, and I hold my damn breath.

It falls in smoothly, and Edward shouts like I won the damn PGA or something.

"Good job!" He rushes over to me and picks me up off my feet.

"I did have a great teacher." I peck his lips.

Edward is a damn fine golfer, and watching his arms flex as he holds his club is one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen. I just want to run my tongue over his muscles.

Sigh.

We spend the next few hours playing a fun game of golf. It really is a little relaxing and I've gotten pretty good. The last hole is to go is a good distance away.

"I can't do it," I whine, losing my form again.

"Yes, you can. Come on, baby. You make this and I'll let you drive back." He winks at me, and I instantly become determined.

_I'm going to drive the golf cart!_

Taking a deep breath, I steady myself and swing the club, giving it a little more force than usual. The ball rolls across the green and stops a few inches from the hole.

My shoulders sink in disappointment. I really want to drive.

"That's good," Edward says as he puts his own ball down. He pecks my pouty lips, taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hurry up, so we can have lunch. I'm starved!" I whine some more as Edward swings his club.

His form is perfect, and the ball rolls across the green, sinking easily into the hole. Edward walks over and pulls me close to him.

"You can still drive, baby," he whispers against my cheek.

I squeal and run over to the golf cart while Edward picks up our things. I'm like a kid on Christmas as I bounce excitedly in the driver's seat. He walks over and slides his long legs into the cart to sit next to me.

"Keep bouncing like that, and I'll give you something to bounce on." He smirks as I pull off speeding.

"Hold on, asshole. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." I say as I whirl the cart around the green.

"Oh, believe me, baby, I plan to."

Damn he's so fucking sexy.

**A/N: Ladies! Ladies! I'm still trying to stay ahead of my chapters so writing away. I'm in the middle of a big move New York to Texas but I still should be able to get chaps to you! Love you! Mean it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran I call her my white mother._

**Five-Year Rule**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward**

Hawaii with Bella by my side has been like a damn dream. Whatever the Big Island had to offer we've done it and then some; from snorkeling with tropical fishes and sea turtles to hiking on the Big Island. We've ridden bikes through Volcano Village, kayaked in rough waters and viewed craters at Halemaumau Crater.

It's been amazing.

I honestly don't remember ever spending this much time with a woman. I don't remember actually liking a woman this much.

Every night we ended the day with our bodies tangled underneath the covers… Out of breath, and sweaty, whispering sweet words of endearments and exchanging soft kisses.

Fuck.

_I hit the damn jackpot with this girl. _

We are currently skinny-dipping. It's midnight and our last day on the island. Going back to my real life scares the shit out of me, but I'm determined to make this relationship work. She has awakened a need in me to want more from my pitiful fucking life.

_I want her. _

_She's my more._

The large Hawaiian moon shines down on us as we kiss and caress. Bella wraps her legs around my waist and I enter her easily making love to her under the stars on our last night in Hawaii.

It was the best damn vacation of my life.

**~~FYR~~**

****Arriving in New York is bittersweet. I'm glad to be back home and even ready to get back to work because we are going straight into another new business pitch. This one is much larger than the last and if we win, it my company would be able to compete with large advertising agencies like Havas, Grey and BBDO to name a few. The thing I'm dreading the most is leaving Bella. I'm sure it's too soon to ask her to move into my Brooklyn Condo, but that's exactly what I want to do.

As we walk hand in hand out of JFK after grabbing our luggage, a driver is holding up a sign with my name and I dragBella to the SUV with me. Once we are in the car, Bella gives the driver her address and he grumbles about taking one stop in Soho and another stop in Brooklyn.

"Why don't we call another car for her and we can go straight to Brooklyn. This is too many stops-" He complains and I can see Bella thinking about giving in to the driver.

"I'm paying for this car and we are making two stops. Don't worry do your job and you'll be tipped generously. Thank you." I end the conversation and pull Bella into me.

"Edward, if it's out the way I don't mind." She's cute, but money talks and I don't take bullshit from anyone.

I peck her lips shaking my head, "I'm not ready to let you go yet, so hush."

"Hush? You really are one soft asshole." She teases.

"Keep it up and I'll come in and show you how hard it really is." I pull her close to me kissing her full lips.

All too soon, we are in front of Bella's SoHo apartment building. The driver is double parked and not happy about it, but I give him my '_don't fuck with me'_ look.

"I'm going to miss you, so much, asshole." She whispers against my lips.

I'm holding a hand full of that ass, wishing that we could spend every waking second together. We kiss passionately trying to get enough of each other until we see each other again.

"I'm going to fucking miss you, too, brat." I suck her lip into my mouth causing her to moan.

The driver blows the horn twice. I turn and glare at him.. I'm deducting from his tip because of his bad attitude.

"You better go before the driver has a heart attack." She tries to wiggle out of my arms, but I hold her tight.

"I'll see you in two days," I tell her giving her one more lingering kiss.

"I can't wait." She says and then walks into her apartment leaving me alone on the streets of New York.

I miss her already.

The next day at work is non-stop crazy. The new clients we won want a campaign right away. I spend most of my time creating campaigns with my creative teams and looking over ideas for the new pitch.

Bella and I text back and forth a few times trying to make plans for me to come to her place the following night. My first day back I don't leave work until three in the fucking morning.

The next day, when I'm viewing the cuts for the pitch in the small edit suite I installed for immediate needs. So far I'm utterly pissed and disgusted. I turn to one of my top, creative directors, Marcus and look at him as if he's lost his damn mind.

"You seriously want me to present this to a multi-million dollar brand?" I ask him trying to contain my anger.

"We were going for a more abstract look at the creative-" He tries to bullshit me.

"Marcus, you and I both know this is shit. We have to stay all night just to get this shit presentable for the first client review!" I yell right before I storm out of the suite.

I text Bella to say there is no way I can get out of work with the first video looking the way it is. I feel a fucking ache in my chest, one I've never felt before. I work the rest of the week like a mad man. I don't talk to Bella because she is also busy at work.

I'm starting to see why I've never been in a relationship. This shit hurts like a bitch. The constant missing her; wanting to see her and not being able to.

"Fuck!" I scream out loud as I sit in my office.

I'm a fucking mess and all I want his my damn Bella.

By Saturday night, I'm fucking exhausted but determined to see Bella. I run out the office at seven o'clock rushing to get to my place to make it presentable for her arrival.

My Park Slope condo is in a four-story walk-up. I live on the second floor in a two-bedroom unit. My place is big for Brooklyn and it should be for the amount I paid for it. The front room is large and open leading to the small kitchen. The place is decorated to my taste and I did all the fucking work myself. The dark grey furniture and wooden floors are exactly what I wanted.

The apartment is not dirty because I haven't been here all week, but I do tidy up here and there but mainly in my bedroom. Lately, all I've done is come home and throw my clothes everywhere.

When the buzzer to the building rings I'm bouncing up and down like a happy little puppy. Finally, I'm going to see my baby.

I open the front door waiting for Bella to walk up the stairs. When she reaches my floor and sees me, her smile is so damn wide. I pull her into the apartment without saying a word. She looks so damn good in her little workout pants and T-shirt. I start attacking her immediately.

"Oh, baby…" I whisper against her lips.

"Edward… God, I missed you so much." She breathes out as I pick her up without breaking our connection.

Her legs wrap around my waist and I press her against the wall, just enjoying the feel of her. It seems like four years instead of four days.

"Fuck baby, I can't go days without you never a-fucking-gain," I growl out as I practically tear her T-shirt over her head.

"Never. My week has been fucking miserable." Bella rambles as she starts unbuckling my pants.

The feel of her hand around my cock is so fucking divine that I don't hear the front buzzer ring. Bella stops kissing me.

"Are you going to answer that?" I shake my head at her.

"Fuck no, I've been waiting four days to see my fucking woman again. Whoever that is can go to hell." I bite her nipple through her bra.

I walk her over to the couch and lie her down. Dry humping her like we're fucking teenagers.

"I missed your damn mouth." Bella pulls my hair as I continue to bite her nipple through the thin lacey fabric.

"What else did you fucking miss?" I ask as I pull down her bra to reveal those fucking tits of hers.

_God, I fucking love her body._

"Your cock," To prove her point Bella takes my cock in her hand and jacks it a few times.

The buzzer rings a few more times then stops. Whoever it was must have gotten the fucking hint.

I pull Bella's tight workout pants down to reveal her lacey thong. I kiss her lace-covered pussy taking in a deep breath.

_Damn I missed her!_

There is a knock at my door, and I pull away from Bella pissed off beyond belief.

"I'm going to get rid of whoever the fuck this is. I want you naked in my bed." I peck her lips and try to fix my clothes as she takes off in search of the bedroom.

_I'll give her a tour after I have my dirty way with her._

I snatch the door open and come face to face with a familiar one. The blonde hair and blue eyes stare at me with a happy smile. I can't remember this damn girls name for shit, but she launches at me before I can find out what she wants.

"Edward!" She says as she tries to kiss me.

I back up trying to push her away, "Look, you need to go." I try to answer but she is relentless in her pursuit of me.

I don't want to hurt her, but she needs to leave and she needs to _leave_ right damn now. We are in the middle of a very awkward struggle. I'm trying to be nice here but she is not giving me a fucking choice, so I push her away with a little force. The alcohol on her breath is really getting on my damn nerves not to mention why is she at my damn place, and how the fuck did she get in the building?

"Listen, ummm….." I search my memory for her name, but I'm coming up blank.

"Kate! Don't be shy, we had a really nice time and I was in the neighborhood." I can smell the liquor on her breath.

She starts walking towards me again, but I hold out my arm trying to stop her approach.

"I'm sure we did, but I'm tak-" Before I can get the words out she's on me again.

She's kissing me and my dick has gone completely limp because she's not my fucking woman. I grab her by the arms unwrapping them from around my neck and hold her at arms length.

"You need to fucking go!" Her face drops into a scowl, but I don't give a shit.

"Edward? What is taking you so long?" Bella is staring at us.

"Oh, I get it. You have company. Well, why don't you tell her to leave because now you have a real woman." Kate slurs at me.

I push her out of the apartment with way too much force, but honestly, I'm done being the nice guy with her ass. Slamming the door in her face I turn to find Bella scowling at me and gathering her things.

"Baby, it's not what it fucking looks like. Listen-" She drops her hands and glares at me.

Tears are in her eyes and I feel like a complete dick.

"You must think I'm the biggest fucking fool around. Was I just vacation pussy to you?" She tries to walk past me, but I block her way.

Kate is knocking on my door calling my name.

"Baby, please listen to me. I hooked up with that woman once and I haven't spoken to her since. You are not nor have you ever been vacation pussy. Bella, I'm so fucking wrapped up in you, I can't think straight. Please, baby."

_I'm begging but I don't care._

I've never felt this way about anyone in my fucking life.

Shit, if I fuck this up, I'm going to be one miserable motherfucker.

Bella pushes past me and I feel utterly fucking defeated.

As the door closed behind her, my world shatters.

**A/N: Hey Girls! Sorry for the late post. I'm running around like a mad lady! The chapter was done &amp; beta'd but I did not make the changes until just now while I wait for the laundry. Next chapter is written &amp; pre-read and I just sent off to Fran! I may post chapter 6 from the glorious road!Not sure how soon you will get chapter 7 there may start being a wait! I did good for 6 chaps though so pat me on the back for that! Love yall like crazy! For those waiting on Dream or Reality it is in the hands of Daph!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pre-Read by the Amazing EnchantedbyTwilight, (I call her Tits!) &amp; Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran I call her my white mother._

Five-Year Rule

Chapter 6

**Bella**

Edward's tongue slides against mine, his hard cock grinding against my needy center. I have fucking missed this, him. My week has been shit and filled with work madness and trying to prepare for the upcoming semester.

The feel of Edward in my hand causes my mouth to water while he sucks on my sensitive neck.

The buzzer to the front door rings, but Edward ignores it, finding me way more important. When there is a knock a few minutes later, we both are annoyed that our four-day reunion has been interrupted.

"I want you in my bed … naked," he growls, and I rush off looking for his bedroom.

The condo is huge with large windows and wooden floors. The furniture is very sleek and masculine as if Edward did everything himself. I can feel him through every picture or little trinket I pass. I walk past a smaller room that looks too clean to be Edward's room. When I reach the end of the hall, I immediately shed the rest of my clothes and lie down on his half-made bed.

I can tell he was rushing when he made up the bed, but I get comfortable, trying to get into a sexy position. Maybe if I just bend over that will give him the opportunity to slide right in. I shake my head at that thought; I don't want to seem too desperate.

_The things that hot ass old dude does to me is so fucking crazy._

I prop myself up on his comfy pillows, spreading my legs so he can have a perfect view of the goods. My nipples harden in anticipation. I've never been addicted to anyone as much as I am to Edward. My last relationship with Tyler was a complete waste of my time; he's still texting me, and the break up was back in May.

_Dude, it's July! Get over it._

I'm starting to geta little bit annoyed that Edward is not back yet. I get up, slipping on my clothes, but leaving all of my underwear off so that we can just get right to it. I walk into the front room.

"Edward? What is taking you so long?" I ask, but the sight in front of me has me frozen in place.

Edward and some blonde bitch are standing too close to each other. He seems to be holding her arms away from him, but I don't even know what it looks like; all I know is that I feel sick.

Fucking sick to my stomach.

"Oh, I get it. You have company. Well, why don't you tell her to leave because now you have a real woman," the bitch says, and she has some fucking nerves.

Before I know it, he pushes her out of the apartment, but I don't care.

I jump into gear.

I grab my stuff and slip on my flats, feeling like the biggest idiot in the fucking universe.

How could this have happened? How did I not see the signs?

_Fuck him._

I trusted him. I let him fuck me raw. I've been pining for him like a lovesick, little puppy for four, motherfucking days and he has the nerve to be with this woman while I'm in the next room.

When I turn around, I'm face to face with Edward. He's blurry through my watery eyes. I don't cry over men, but I would be lying if I said Edward meant nothing to me. In this short amount of time, I somehow have let this man into my heart.

"Baby, it's not what it fucking looks like. Listen-"

I give him a bitch brow.

_Fuck him._

I can't stop the stupid tears from forming in my eyes. I thought we meant something to each other, finding out I was wrong is gut-wrenchingly painful.

"You must think I'm the biggest fucking fool around. Was I just vacation pussy to you?" I try to move around him, but he doesn't let me.

Whoever the blonde bitch was, she's once again knocking on the door like a mad woman.

"Baby, please listen to me. I hooked up with that woman once, and I haven't spoken to her since then. You are not, nor have you ever been, vacation pussy. Bella, I'm so fucking wrapped up in you, I can't think straight. Please, baby."

I swipe angrily at my tears, and Edward's beautiful face comes back into focus. The thing is, I can always tell a person's feelings just by looking at them. And right now, at this very moment … he's looking right now as if his very life is dependent on me staying; believing him, trusting him.

My mind's made up in that instant.

I push past him, walking out the door, without shutting it completely.

As I do, I walk right into a very drunk-looking female.

We stare at each other measuring the other up with cold, calculating eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask not giving a shit about the sour look on her face.

"I'm Kate. Edward and I had an incredible time a few weeks ago, and I know he wants me again. Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie," she says in a bitchy tone.

"First of all, Kate, I'm not your fucking _sweetie_. Second of all, whatever you think you had with Edward is now fucking over. So walk your drunk ass down the stairs and never come back."

I cross my arms, pulling myself up to my full height. It's not much, but this bitch should be scared. She takes a few steps back and I can see the wheels turning in her little, bottle-blonde head.

"Trust me, he's not even worth it. He'll do you just like he does everyone else," she says, turning around to walk down the stairs.

"Maybe he will, but if I see you near my man again, shit will end differently for you."

She starts to walk a little faster down the stairs, heading my warning.

I take a deep breath and go back into the apartment.

The sight in front of me causes my heart to shatter into a million pieces.

My cocky asshole is on the couch. He is hunched over, his hands pulling at his beautiful hair while he mumbles to himself.

"_You really fucked this up Edward. I knew there was no fucking way you could keep someone as good as Bella. She deserved the world … Shit, how did this happen. She was beautiful, I wanted her so much, I …" _His words are like a jolt of electricity to my stiff body.

I slowly walk over to him, being extra careful not to make any noise. My fingers wind through his, which are still locked in his wild mane.

He looks up through red, watery eyes. The tears seem as if they want to fall but won't. I admit that when I first saw him with drunken Kate, I thought the worst, but when he opened his mouth begging me to believe him; I saw the sincerity bursting out of him.

His arms pull me to straddle his lap.

No words are spoken as he ravishes my mouth with a passion I've never felt before. I can feel the desperation in this kiss. He thought he'd lost me, but what he doesn't know is even if I had gone; I don't think I would've ever stopped being his.

He fucking owns me, and that scares the hell out of me.

Edward kisses my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure while I use my grip on him to pull us closer. He bunches my shirt up under my chin, revealing my naked breasts. His lips attack my nipples, biting and sucking them, making the most delicious feelings run through my body. I throw my shirt over my head, letting it land wherever.

Without warning, he stands, holding on to me for dear life. My arms are locked firmly around his neck; his hands are gripped on my ass while he walks us towards his bedroom. Once we reach his room, he places me gently on the bed and then removes my workout pants.

The look of hunger he gives me once he sees that I am not wearing any panties causes me to shiver in anticipation. He stands up taking off his own clothes. I study each ripple of his hard body, taking in all of his breathtaking tattoos. When my eyes land on his cock, hard and ready for me, I lick my lips.

He crawls between my legs, burying his face in my wet pussy. His licks are slow and steady as he focuses on my clit as one of his hands massages my breast. The feeling of him pinching my nipple and sucking on my clit at the same time causes my orgasm to come quickly, but it doesn't slow Edward. He continues feasting on me like a starving man. My hands grip the silky strands of his hair, and my teeth sink down into my bottom lip as I thrash my head from side to side.

"Oh God!" I scream as a second orgasm hits me in a wave of pleasure.

I'm vaguely aware of Edward crawling up my body. The open mouth kisses adding tingles that run through me. He reaches me and kisses me passionately. The taste of me on his tongue is tangy, and it feels forbidden, giving me a wild feeling.

He slides inside of me, never breaking our kiss. My legs bend around his waist, bringing him closer.

He's filling me in more ways than anyone ever has.

My heart is full of love for this man.

As I open my eyes, and I am locked in his intense gaze.

"I'm falling in love with you," he whispers against my lips, and I come undone...

With my pussy gripping onto his cock as if it's my last lifeline…

And his words of love in my ear.

**A/N: Here we are! Sorry for the wait. I'm super busy so there may be a wait for Chap 7! I'm sorry moving states is not an easy feat! Join me on FB: CC Writes Fanfiction. Love you! Mean it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I didn't bother Tits with pre-reading she has tons of stuff going on! Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran I call her my white mother._

Five-Year Rule

Chapter 7

**Edward**

I thought I lost her forever when she walked out the door, and now feeling her fingers in my hair … is like a shock to my soul.

My moves are slow and profound as I enjoy the feel of her pussy gripping my cock. My lips ghost over hers, breathing her life into mine.

I love her, and I will do everything in my power to never give her a chance to walk out of my life again.

When we are both sated, we lay still in each other's arms not saying a word. I peck her pretty lips and roll off her dragging her with me. She kisses my collarbone while her fingers tease the sprinkle of hair on my chest. I find myself growing hard again as her knee rest on my cock.

For a while, there is no sound in the room but our breathing and the occasional kiss or caress.

Bella takes a deep breath, seeming to prepare herself for something. For some reason, my heart practically beats out of my chest in anticipation of what she is about to say.

I hope…

"Edward … I'm falling in love with you, too."

It's barely a whisper, but I hear her loud, and clear as if she's shouted it from the top of her lungs. My heart stops beating for a millisecond and I am overwhelmed with the love I feel for this woman in so little time. At this moment, I know without a shadow of doubt…

I'm in love with Bella Swan.

My hands travel down her back to the curve of her ass. I pull her entire body on top of mine, and she straddles me rubbing her wet pussy against my cock. Her juices coating my semi make me immediately hard.

I sit up pulling her flush against me, and slipping easily inside of her causing us both to moan in pleasure. Our lips barely touch as she starts rocking against me. My eyes lock onto hers and I see everything in them.

I see us.

I see what we will be, and nothing will stop me from achieving that future.

"Say it," Bella whispers against my lips with her hands in my hair.

"I love you." I grind up into her causing her head to fall back in pleasure.

Her perfect breasts are on display for me and I take one into my mouth sucking on a puckered pink nipple. I twirl my tongue teasing it, causing it to grow even harder. My teeth bite down on it and Bella grinds against me harder.

"Ahhh … Edward!" Her lips press against my forehead, her hands pull painfully at my hair while her legs grip around my waist.

"Say it," I practically growl out as I move my attention over to her other breast.

"I love you." She calls out as I suck on the fleshy part of her breast marking her as mine.

Our movements become faster as she meets me thrust-to-thrust, push to pull. My hands wind through her long hair bringing her lips to mine. I feel our connection past the physical, making me feel completeness that I've never fucking felt before.

Our tongues dance together as our lovemaking becomes more intense. The familiar euphoric feeling starts in my balls as I feel her pussy clench around my cock. I open my eyes to find her staring at me.

For what seems like forever we stare into each other eyes, only our breathing fills the room as we orgasm together. My hand grips the back of her neck as I try to catch my breath.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"Forever, Edward Cullen."

I awake with Bella in my arms and I vow to wake up like this for the rest of my sorry ass life. It's like waking up to my own piece of heaven having her messy hair draped over my chest, and her breast pressed up against me.

I slide out of bed to get started on breakfast for the love of my life. God, I'm such a pussy, but ask me if I give a shit.

I love Bella and that's all that matters.

Bella comes into the kitchen right when I'm plating the last of our food. She's all sexy looking and disheveled wearing one of my T-shirts and nothing else.

"Don't tell me you cook, Asshole?" She teases as she sits down at my small kitchen table.

"Only for you, Brat." I place her plate of bacon, eggs, and toast down in front of her. "Good morning, beautiful," My lips linger a little longer then they should.

I see her blush and smile all girly-like while I take my seat.

"Morning handsome."

I take my own plate to the table, then pour us both some coffee making it the way I know she likes it from spending three days in paradise with her.

"I'm flattered and impressed." She takes a bite of bacon closing her eyes and enjoying it.

"I aim to please, baby." I give her a sexy wink.

We eat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other. She takes a drink of her coffee then sits it down in front of her staring at me.

"Will there be any more surprise visitors, maybe it'll be best if you warn me now?"

Her hands are folded and she has a damn serious look on her face.

I take a sip of my own coffee and wipe my mouth trying to stall before I answer her. She looks a little fucking scary to be honest.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't control others and I can't control who or who does not show up from my past."

Her posture softens slightly.

"I know that Edward, but you have to understand how seeing you with another woman makes me feel. Shit shouldn't get as far as it did last night, you have to stop it before it escalates."

She takes another sip of coffee.

"You're right, and if there is a next time I will handle it differently. I'm not a choirboy, baby. I've been with lots of women but believe me, you are the only one that I've fallen in love with. I want us to work."

We both are quiet, and then Bella gets up to walk over to me. She slides into my lap as if she belongs there.

"I know you're not a choirboy, I'm actually happy you know what you're doing in the bedroom." She pecks my lips.

"Oh, I know you're very happy. Last night is proof of that." I tease.

"Don't be an Asshole." She becomes serious all of a sudden.

"I thought you loved me that way, Brat?" I nip at her lip pulling it into my mouth.

"I do love you, every asshole part of you, and I know there will be things from both our pasts that will come up. I just want to know that we are strong and can handle anything." She looks down as if a breath of air can destroy us.

I lift her chin up so that we are eye to eye. "As long as I have you by my side, I will take on any motherfucker that tries to get between us."

I squeeze her hard, kissing her neck.

"My big bad Asshole." She holds onto my neck pressing her forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

I kiss my girl, knowing that it's us against the world.

**~~TFYR~~**

A month after the fucking Kate debacle, and declaring our love to one another, we find ourselves in a comfortable groove. Work has calmed down a lot for both Bella, and me. We spend every free moment together like the lovesick lovers we are.

I've never been in love before and it's all new to me. The constant craving for her, having to talk to her just to know she's all right. She's my last thought at night and the first thought when I open my eyes. It's really fucking maddening and I had no idea. By the time Jas comes back from his honeymoon, I'm a fucking mess, and just happy to see him.

He brings lunch to my office, but we have actual plans with the girls later this week to hang out as couples.

I'm part of a fucking couple!

"You love her?" My brother is staring at me as if I have three heads and not two.

"With every fucking piece of my miserable being," I say seriously taking a huge gulp of my water.

His mouth drops open and he's stunned.

"I know. I'm fucking surprised too. What is even more surprising is I'm dying when she's not fucking with me. You think it's too soon to move her in?" I ask seriously.

Jas fucking starts choking on his sandwich and I stare for a second but get scared shitless when it continues. I jump up and pat the fuck out of his back.

"Drink some fucking water!" I scream, fuck I only have one damn brother. "You okay, you little shit? Don't fucking scare me like that!" I walk back over to my desk and he drinks more water.

"I'm sorry. I just … Who are you and what the fuck have you done with my brother?" He asks very seriously.

"Go fuck yourself!" I spit out at him before I take another bite of my own sandwich.

"It is you! Wow, I was worried for a second." He wipes his mouth with a napkin, and then stares at me. "Seriously, though, I'm really happy for you. Maybe wait another month before you ask her to move in with you."

"You're right, but she'll be knee deep in her first semester back by then. Class starts after Labor Day. I was going to take her away that weekend before she had to get back in the swing of things."

I finish my sandwich and throw the paper away cleaning off my desk.

"I can't believe my little brother is all grown up." Jas takes a pretend dab at his eyes.

I throw a napkin at him, "I'm older than you, bitch!"

"Well, you're just starting to act like it. Welcome to manhood, nothing changes you like the love of a good woman." He tips his water bottle at me smiling like a loon.

"Damn, you're right about that, brother."

After work on Friday I go straight to Bella's to pick her up, and then we will meet Jasper and Alice at the restaurant. I knock on her door excited to see her. When she opens the door, I'm not fucking disappointed.

She looks fucking hot!

She's wearing a sexy red dress with a V top that reveals a little too much breast and is tight over her fantastic hips and ass. It flares out at the bottom exposing her thighs in the front, but it's long in the back. She's wearing some sexy, silver jewelry that falls right between her tits.

Fuck!

She pulls me into her by my jacket and attacks me with her lips. I grab a handfull of ass picking her up; she automatically wraps her legs around my waist. I walk into the apartment kicking the door closed.

"Goddamn, you look good enough to eat," I say against her lips.

"Then eat it, baby." She purrs against my lips.

I walk over to the bed that is in the corner of her cute little studio apartment. She has it designed in sections making the place look much bigger than it is.

I lay her on the bed and lift her dress up to find she's not wearing any panties.

"Aren't you a dirty little, Brat?" I ask as I take a bite out of one of her luscious thighs.

"I'm your dirty Brat, Asshole. Now eat. We have to be there in thirty minutes." She grabs my head and pushes it into her pussy.

I start licking and sucking quickly, trying to bring her to orgasm and enjoying the fuck out of pleasing my woman. The phone repeatedly rings, reminding us that we are on borrowed time.

The sixth time the phone starts ringing I'm pissed, but I continue pleasing Bella bringing her to a screaming orgasm as she pulls the shit out of my hair.

I crawl up her body being careful not to ruin the hot ass dress she's wearing. We kiss passionately; she sucks on my tongue loving the taste of her on me.

"I want you." She starts to make quick work of my pants when the phone starts ringing again.

"Ugh! Are we late?" I grab her phone off the side dresser looking at it.

"Who's Tyler, and why is he calling you six times in the span of twenty minutes?"

I ask as calmly as possible, but I have to admit I'm more than a little pissed.

"I'm sorry about that. I've already asked him to stop calling and texting several times."

She tells me as I start going through her phone to see that he constantly calls and texts her.

"It doesn't seem to be working. When were you going to tell me about this?" Bella walks over to me.

"There's nothing to tell. I can handle him." She slips her arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

My anger melts away a little, but I'm still upset that she didn't tell me about it sooner.

"I love you." She whispers against my lips.

"I love you too, but if he continues to call and text you, I'm going to step in and handle it," I tell her with all seriousness.

I don't want to be a dick, but maybe Tyler needs a talk, man to man, if he's not getting the fucking hint.

"Is it bad that I'm finding this macho, asshole behavior extremely sexy?" She bites at my chin causing my dick to harden.

"If he keeps fucking calling you, you're going to see a whole new asshole. Now go get cleaned up before your sister kills us."

Bella goes to the bathroom to make herself presentable. I pick up her phone and scroll to her text from Tyler. I feel a little bit like a jerk, but honestly, I don't like that he's been calling and texting her and they've been broken up since May. Every text and call seems to be ignored by Bella, but for some reason he is just not getting the message.

A text comes through from him again.

_Bella, I want you back. Call me, Tyler. _

I stare at the text thinking it's pretty innocent, and then another one comes in.

_I love you, always._

Now either I'm reading too much into this or the dude has serious fucking problems.

I pick up the phone and press call.

It's time for Tyler and me to have a little chat.

**A/N: Ladies! Ladies! I'm hoping the two-week wait wasn't long at all! Honestly I impress myself with this story! (I hope I don't jinx myself!) Well, I'm in NY for the last time, next week I'm officially really a Texan! My car is already there and I just came back to finish a few things off and put our stuff on the moving truck. Thanks for all of your well wishes, my next post will be from my house in Texas! Whoop! Whoop! Love yall, mean it! Next update no later than two weeks! Scouts honor but I never been a scout! I haven't answered reviews and I'm sorry but please know that you all mean so much to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran I call her my white mother._

Five-Year Rule

Chapter 8

**Edward**

The phone rings twice before an excited voice answers.

"Bella! Thank God! I know the last time we spoke you said it was over, but-"

I take a deep breath and ready myself to stop his incessant rambling. "Actually, Tyler, it's Edward. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

The other line is silent, so I continue.

"I'm calling because I think it's time we had a conversation, man to man."

He clears his throat and then speaks in an angry clinched voice. "I'm Bella's boyfriend, so whoever you think you are, you're fucking wrong!"

"You need to calm down. Now, I don't know what's going on in that sick, fucking brain of yours, but you are not anything to Bella. Whatever you think you had is over." I try to stay calm but honestly he's just not getting it.

"I really hope your joking. She's mine, and if she's fucking you. I will end you both"

He yells into the phone and I suddenly am hit with an intense anger of which, I've never before felt.

Fuck his idle threats to me. He just threatened the love of my fucking life.

"Tyler, listen very closely. If you ever come near Bella again, I will not hesitate to end your miserable fucking life. If you can't get into your head that she is no longer with you, then I will get the police involved. Now do us both a favor and stay the fuck out of my girlfriend's life."

I hang up on him knowing this is not the end.

"What the fuck did you do, Edward?"

_Fuck. I'm busted, _but let her be mad. It's my job to protect her.

"Tell me you did not just invade my privacy and call Tyler?"

Bella asks as she walks over to me holding her hand out for her phone. I place it in her hand, and then wrap my arms around her waist.

"I did call Tyler…" She pulls away from me. "I'm not going to apologize for that Bella. He's unstable –"

"I can't believe you right now! He's not taking the breakup well, but he's not unstable, Edward."

She glares at me coldly.

"He's been texting you for months and you haven't replied except once the first time. He just texted you again. Read it."

She looks at the phone and scroll through her messages. I know the exact moment she sees where he says he loves her. Her face drains of all the color, and her hands begin to shake.

I rush over to her pulling her into my arms.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I kiss the top of her head squeezing her to my body.

"I don't understand, we only dated three months, I never told him I loved him. I didn't have any deep feelings for him, and when I noticed he was more involved than I was, I broke it off. Edward do you really think he's unstable?"

She looks up pleading to me with her eyes.

I want to protect her and tell her that he's fine, but then where would that leave us.

"Baby, I know he is. When I spoke to him, he threatened us. He said he would kill us, if I touched you. Tomorrow morning we're going down to the police station and file for a restraining order."

She backs away from me.

"Jesus, Edward! A restraining order? Tyler couldn't hurt a fly. I'm sure he was just upset."

"I don't give a fuck if he was upset or not. No one is threatening your life. I just found you; I will not risk risk loosing you." My voice cracks, letting the panic I feel come through.

Bella walks back over to me, pecking my lips. Her arms wrap around my waist and I relax.

"If you want me to get a restraining order, I will."

I let out the breath I was holding.

"Good."

**Bella**

Edward and I are both quiet the entire ride to the restaurant. I know he's pissed and worried about Tyler. I honestly think he's harmless and just donesn't get that it's over. I am a little concerned about the last text I read and him threatening our lives. We went out for three months, had sex twice, and then I broke it off with him. He is a super nice guy, great to hang out with, but I honestly felt nothing.

I hope Edward is being over protective, but if I'm going to be honest with myself there were some red flags during the relationship as well as these last few months. I'm still pissed that Edward checked my phone and called Tyler but I understand why, I'm just as protective of him as he is of me.

Edward takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

"I love you. I promise to only invade your privacy if I think you're in danger." He chuckles against my hand, causing tingles to run up my spine.

"In that case, I guess I forgive you."

He pulls me into him kissing my lips. I melt into him, wishing we were back at my apartment and not in the back of a cab.

We arrive at Raymi, my sister's favorite Peruvian Restaurant and find Alice and Jasper already seated in the middle at one of the high tables. The atmosphere is always very relaxed with the mood lighting and wooden furniture. Not to mention he food is absolutely amazing!

"OMG! Bella, I missed you so much!" Alice says as she pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, too!" I tell her squeezing her back.

I kiss Jasper on his check while Alice gives Edward an excited hug. We take our seats and I immediately order a Pisco Sour. Every time we come here Alice and I drink those like they're water.

"So how was Europe?" I ask as the waiter sets my drink down in front of me.

Alice sips on her drink raising an eyebrow at me.

"Who gives a shit about Europe? What the hell is going on with you two? Jasper told me that Edward wants you to move in!" She's practically bouncing out of her seat.

I turn to look at Edward, who was sipping his brandy but starts coughing at Alice's statement. Move in? We haven't talked about that. God, I admit I do miss him like crazy when we aren't together.

"Can you not run your mouth like a woman? I haven't even discussed it with Bella yet!" Edward yells over at Jasper.

"When you and Bella are married you won't be able to keep anything from her either." Jasper sips his own drink.

At the mention of us getting married Alice starts clapping. "I really think a spring wedding would be wonderful! How do you feel about April, Bella?"

I roll my eyes at her. Glancing over at Edward I'm shocked to see he's not freaking out. In fact, he's smiling like a fucking loon.

What the fuck?

"Alice, I think it's too early to plan a wedding. We just said _I love you_ for crying out loud-"

"OH! MY! GOD! You said,_ I love you_?" She bounces out of her seat and rushes over to Edward and me.

Alice wraps her arms around our shoulders kissing both of us on the cheek.

"Okay, enough of the kissing, get your ass back over to your husband." Edward tells her squirming out of her arms.

"Shut it; you know you love me and you love my sister!" Alice is extra happy about this even for Alice.

"I definitely love your sister. You not so much." He teases her.

"Be nice, asshole," I tell him as I lean over to peck his cheek.

He turns and pulls me into a kiss with his hand on my chin. I quickly forget everything, including the fact that we are practically jumping each other in a crowded restaurant.

"Don't be a brat, Brat." He nips at my lips.

A throat clears and we both look over to find both Alice and Jasper staring at us. Straightening up and fixing my clothes, I raise an eyebrow at them as they continue to stare.

"What?" I take a sip of my drink, wondering what has both Alice and Jasper so enthralled.

"What kind of spell did you put on my brother?" Jasper stares at me.

Alice nudges him playfully. "The same spell I put on you when we first met."

Alice downs her drink and signals to our waitress for another one. I quickly drink the rest of mine and nod my head at her as well.

"What spell is that, baby?" He pulls her into him kissing her neck.

The waitress brings two more Pisco Sours and we both quickly start sipping away.

My sister looks at me and winks.

We both say at the same time, "The spell of good, Swan pussy."

We laugh so hard that people start staring at us.

"In that case we could say we put a spell on both of you, too. The spell of Cullen dick." Edward tips his glass at both of us and downs it.

Jasper agrees, picking up his own drink and taking a sip. Our waitress comes over, breaking up our fun to take our order. We spend the rest of the night drinking, eating and enjoying each other's company.

Once the food is cleared, I motion to the waitress for two more Piscos for Alice and me.

"I think you're done for the night, both of you," Edward says stopping the waitress. "We're good actually. May we get the check?"

"Party pooper!" Alice shouts at him.

"Edward, you're such a damn buzz kill!" I yell at him.

"Call me what you want, but I'm getting some good Swan pussy tonight and I don't want my girlfriend too drunk for me to get some."

He places his credit card in the cardholder and hands it to the server.

"Well in that case I must agree with Edward. I've had enough!" I say loudly and then catch the waitress's attention. "May I have some water, please?"

**~~FYR~~**

Edward and I were all over each other in the cab on our way back to my apartment. We kiss outside on the sidewalk for what seems like forever before I turn around to open the door. I finally get the door to the building opened only to turn to find Edward looking across the street at something.

"Hurry up, Asshole. I want you now."

He turns my way, and then looks back across the street. He strides over me grabbing me by the ass and pushing me inside the building.

We ride the elevator up to my apartment practically ravishing each other as it crawls up the five stories to my floor.

I am pressed up against the wall, one of my legs draped over Edward's thigh as he grinds his hard cock into my aching pussy. My fingers grip his hair pulling him impossibly close.

"As soon as you open that fucking door I want you to go straight over to your bed and bend over." He sucks on my neck causing me to moan out in pleasure.

The elevator stops and we rush out, practically running down the hall to my door. I struggle with getting my key into the lock, still very tipsy from dinner. Edward takes the keys from my hand slipping it in easily.

"That's going to be my cock inside you." He whispers against my ear as he opens the door.

I run inside lifting up my dress and ridding myself of my underwear. I position myself on the edge of the bed allowing only my arms and chest to touch it. I watch as Edward closes and locks the front door before he rushes over to me.

He slaps my ass playfully, "Good job following directions, baby."

He bends down and places an open mouth kiss on one of my ass cheeks.

"Edward…" I whine losing patience with his little seduction game.

"You want it bad, don't you? What kind of man would I be if I kept my woman waiting?"

I hear the zipper and the sound of his belt clinking as his pants hit the hardwood floor.

I turn my head to find him lining his cock up with my pussy and I smile at him. He rubs up against me, closing his eyes in ecstasy and I can't seem to look away. Finally, he slides inside me and we both let out sounds of pleasure.

"Oh God! Edward!" My head falls onto the bed as I arch my back.

Edward's hands grip my waist while he moves in and out of me at a steady pace.

"You're so fucking wet." He thrust into me hard causing me to cry out.

"Ahhh! So good, Asshole!"

He slaps my ass hard.

"Don't call me names while I'm giving it to you good, Brat." He grunts out as he grinds his pelvis into me.

"So fucking good!" I tell him as he continues to pound my pussy.

"Say it." He orders me.

"I love you!"

My body starts to shake as my orgasm hits me.

"Damn right you do. Fuck, Bella!"

Edward's speed increases as my pussy clenches around his cock. The only sounds in the room are our labored breaths and the smacking of skin.

_I love that fucking sound._

Edward stiffens as another orgasm hits me and I cry out as my fingers claw at the sheets.

"I love you so much, baby." He leans over me bringing my lips to his in a sideways kiss.

It's messy and perfect.

After we are all cleaned up, we lie naked with our arms wrapped around each other. We kiss gently staring into each other's eyes.

"You know how much you mean to me?" Edward asks in a serious voice his eyes holding me captive.

"How much?" I whisper.

"Everything. You mean everything to me. You are my world, Bella. Please don't ever forget that."

He kisses me again rolling on top of me, and the last thing I remember before he enters me once again is that I will never forget.

Because he's my world too.

**A/N: I'm about a day or two over two weeks but I pressed to get this to you girls! The movers came from NY and that went pretty smoothly. Now I'm just waiting for some type of job! I get my baby back next weekend! I miss him so much, hate when he spends summer with grandparents! So, I started next chapter and I'm pushing towards a date in my head to get it to you, but if I tell y'all you know I will never make it so see you in 2 weeks… Love you. Mean it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran I call her my white mother. Any mistakes left well you know it's all me! _

Chapter 9

**Tyler**

The phone goes dead …

Who the fuck was he?

I grab my keys and rush out the door.

Jumping into a cab, I give the driver Bella's address. Whoever this Edward is, he is in for a rude fucking awakening. –As for Bella, I may forgive her lack for her lack of judgment since he obviously tricked her. I know she didn't mean what she said in May and I decided to give her some time to think about her decision. I wanted her to come back on her own, but if she doesn't then I have to make her.

After all, she is mine.

The cab arrives at Bella's and I stand across from her apartment watching people come and go. I stand in the shadow by a dumpster waiting for hours. A cab pulls up with a couple inside kissing and practically clawing each other in the backseat. The woman pulls away tilting her head back so the man can kiss her neck, her lips are parted as if she has never enjoyed such pleasure.

It's Bella.

The thing is, it's a Bella I've never seen. A Bella so enraptured by the passion she doesn't even recognize the cab has stopped, and that the driver is barking at them. Finally, they exit the cab hand in hand. They kiss on the sidewalk and my heart stops; wishing that it was me instead of him.

It's not me, and it never was. I think I see that now.

My eyes lock with his and he's staring as if he knows who I am. I walk away pretending that I was not just stalking them like the unstable person I am.

**Edward**

I ease out of the bed trying not to wake Bella. I gave it to her so good she passed out. Honestly, I would be knocked out with her because she's my match in every single way, but I had to double check what I thought I saw outside. I creep over to the window opening the blind to look across the street.

No one is there.

Some fucking dude was staring at us earlier and I'll bet my last dollar it was Tyler. I glance around the street not seeing anyone. I'm jumpy and on edge, and I'll be damn if I leave her alone in this apartment one more day.

Bella doesn't think Tyler is a threat to her or me. I beg to fucking differ. If a girl ended it with me three months ago, I would've moved on the next day. This Tyler is stuck and obsessed, and that's a problem.

My problem.

After doing another eye sweep of the street, I turn around to join Bella in bed. Holding her close to me, my lips linger on her head. God, I love this woman with everything in me and I will protect her.

The smell of bacon floats through the apartment, waking me. I turn over to find Bella busing around the small kitchen. She is sexy as hell in her tiny boy shorts and tank top standing there barefooted, flipping the bacon barefoot. The only thing missing is a pregnant belly and the scene would be perfect.

Shit.

_Did I really just think that? _

I sit up putting my head in my hands.

Fuck! I'm so whipped, I'm thinking about kids. I sit on the bed waiting for the panic to kick in.

I breathe in and out.

Waiting.

Nothing happens.

No panic.

No second thoughts.

I want kids and forever with Bella.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Good morning, Asshole." She rubs her delectable ass up against me causing me to grow hard.

"Morning, Brat."

I turn Bella around to face me kissing her pouty lips, morning breath be damned. She stands on her tiptoes as her fingers run through my hair. She breaks away with a sigh turning around to face the food. The smell of burnt bacon starting to fill the air.

"Shit! I hope you like your bacon extra crispy."

She gives me a shy smile as she takes it out of the the pan, and then jumps over to the eggs that seem to be getting a little brown themselves. I run my fingers through my hair and watch as she plates everything including some burnt toast.

"Umm, baby. Can you cook?" I ask eyeing the dish she sets down on the kitchen island.

"Yes, I can cook. You just distracted me." She says taking a bite of the extra crispy food.

I sit down next to her on a barstool and pick up the eggs with my fork. They're not too bad; a little hard; no seasoning but not terrible. Plus, I would eat shit if my baby made it. Well, maybe not shit.

"How is it?" Bella asks peeking up at me.

"It's good, baby. Can you pass me a bottle of water?" I clear my throat trying to will the hard eggs to go down.

Bella gets up and passes me a bottle of water from the fridge then stares at me.

"Okay, fine! I can't cook, but I keep trying and I'm getting better. I no longer burn everything." She says as she takes a bite of burnt toast.

I laugh my ass off because I had a feeling she couldn't cook worth a damn.

"That's okay, I'll teach you. I've been taking care of myself a long time."

"Well, you're old." She blows me a kiss.

"I wasn't old last night, now was I?" I blow her a kiss back causing us both to laugh.

We eat our breakfast laughing about all the things she had burned as she tried to learn the art of cooking. Once we were finish, I lead her over to the bathroom and undress her.

"Shower now." I order.

Bella raises an eyebrow at me in challenge.

"Bossy much? Asshole."

Bella turns on the shower, and then steps in letting the hot water run down her sexy ass body. I take off my boxers joining her under the spray. My arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to me as I kiss her lips. The water runs down my shoulders while our tongues massage each other and the intimacy causes my chest to swell with love.

Taking the Dove Body Wash, I squeeze some into my hands.

"Let me wash you," I whisper against her lips.

She turns around to face the tile, her bubble ass rubbing up against my cock. I slowly begin to massage the creamy soap onto Bella's flawless skin. The smell of cocoa butter fills the shower as my hands sweep across her pert nipples.

Bella's head falls back on my shoulder her lips parted in pleasure while one of my hands travel down her flat stomach. A slippery path leads down from her breasts to the promise land where a thin strip of hair greets me. My fingers massage her clit as my other hand continues to play with her nipples.

"Edward…" Bella gasps as I slip two fingers inside her tight pussy.

Our lips find each other desperately. The water is all around us as I pleasure my woman. She arches her back and opens her legs a little wider giving me more access.

"Say it," I beg her.

I can feel her muscles grip my fingers as her orgasm approaches. I slip my fingers out of her and find her clit again, rubbing it furiously.

"Oh God!"

"Say it, Bella." I bite at her bottom lip.

My fingers squeeze her nipples while I continue to rub her clit. She comes apart at my hands.

"I love you!" She yells, and the words please me more than anything else in this world.

"I love you too, baby." I kiss her hard and she turns around in my arms.

Pressing her up against the tile I grab her by the legs and she automatically wraps them around my waist. Her hands pull at my wet hair, her lower half grinding up against my hard cock. I let out a groan of pleasure burying my head in her neck.

"Fuck, Bella, I want you, now," I tell her as I nip at her neck.

"Take me then."

I guide myself inside and we both groan at the feel of the other. Our lips meet again and we enjoy each other with the hot water steam of the shower cocooning us in our own little heaven.

**~TFYR~**

After our hot as fuck shower, we get dressed and on our way out to go to the Police Station and then to go down to SoHo to shop for our upcoming Labor Day weekend. A weekend where I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me. I don't give a fuck if some people think it's too soon.

It feels right to me so it must be right for us.

Before we leave the buzzer goes off, and Bella runs over to the receiver.

"Who is it?" She says into the small box on the wall.

"Bella, it's me… Tyler. May I speak to you and Edward, please?" The voice on the other end sounds nervous and unsure.

Bella turns to look at me as if asking for permission. That simple act on her parts lets me know that she really was listening to me.

"Tell him, well meet him downstairs," I tell her just to be safe.

The fact that he knows I'm here proves that he was watching us last night. That simple fact has me on edge, and I don't want to give him the invitation to come up here in case he actually intends to do something to either one of us.

Bella and I go down and find Tyler pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. I pull her behind me just in case he tries something.

Tyler is not what I was expecting at all. He's tall and lean, a real boy-next-door type with his Gap sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

"You have something to say to us?" I ask giving him my best _don't fuck with me_ face.

He exhales and tries to look around me at Bella. "I just want to apologize Bella. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand."

"Are you saying you didn't mean to stalk my girlfriend? It was just a coincidence that I saw you standing over there last night. " I point across the street.

"What? You were here last night?" Bella asks coming to stand next to me.

I shoot her a look, but she ignores it.

"I just came over to talk to you –"

"Just to talk?" I cut him off because there's no away in hell after speaking with me he just wanted to _talk_.

"Yes…I mean not at first…But then I saw you two together…" He exhales loudly, "Look, I know I freaked the fuck out, but seeing you two like you were last night, made me understand that you were never mine, Bella."

"Now what? We're supposed to believe that you've seen the fucking light and no longer obsessed with my girlfriend?" I stand firm glaring at him.

"I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but I realized last night that I went too far. I'm sorry if I scared you Bella." He twists his hands nervously.

"Thanks, but you need to recognize that once someone says it's over, then it's over. I hope you're telling the truth." She stands in front of him strong and sure.

_Damn I love her._

"I am. I give you my word-"

I step up close to him, our noses nearly touching. "I don't give a shit about your word. But, if I see a text, a missed call or a fucking shadow that so much as resembles you, I will beat the living shit out of you. Then drag your sorry ass to the police station for a restraining order."

I take a step back and take Bella by the hand. "We clear?"

He nods his head and then looks me in the eye. "Crystal."

Tyler walks away from us and I watch him until he turns the corner. Bella starts walking in the other direction pulling me along behind her.

"Do you really believe he'll leave me alone?" Bella asks the worry clear in her voice.

"He will if he knows what's damn good for him," I tell her kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, I love when you go all macho Asshole on me."

"Good, because I'm never changing," I tell her as we hail a cab.

**~TFYR~**

I stand in the corner of a small, pricey boutique in SoHo watching Bella search through the sale racks. The constant worry about Tyler that I was feeling seems to have disappeared and now all I can think about is our future.

I don't care if it is too soon; I'm going to ask her to move-in with me while we're away Labor Day Weekend.

The thought has me smiling like a loon and Bella looks at me as though I've finally lost my mind.

"What are you smiling about over there, Asshole?" Bella asks ignoring the woman on the other side of her who is staring at us.

"None ya, Brat." I wink at her.

She comes over to me holding up a few sundress she found on-sale.

"What do you think?" She asks sincerely.

"I think I prefer you naked, but if you must wear clothes those will do." I peck her lips and she scowls at me.

"Your such a helpful boyfriend, Edward." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh, I'm very helpful where it counts." I pinch her nipples and she lets out a yelp causing everyone in the store to look at her.

"Asshole."

"Brat."

Once Bella checks out we head over to Balthazar for some lemonade and then to Red Hook Lobster truck for lunch. Sitting in one of New York's makeshift parks, we spend our time eating and talking. It's simple things like this that make me realize that I'm actually doing the _relationship thing_. I want to pat myself on the back for a job well done but one look at Bella, and I know there's no way in hell I was ever going to fail.

She makes everything worthwhile.

My Love, my Brat.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I have been a little depressed since I still don't have a job in Texas and I was constantly working in NY. So I'm struggling here and if I'm depressed well I can't write because it hits me like a ton of bricks b/c I got mental issues! But I love yall, like crazy and will fight this thing to get you chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'd by Wonderful Sunflower Fran, I call her my white mother. All other mistakes are mine!

Five-Year Rule

Chapter 10

**Bella**

Like a mad woman, I work through lunch trying to get an Excel spreadsheet completed. Edward is coming to pick me up any minute. We are trying to beat the Labor Day traffic to the Adirondacks Edward has a cabin. It is insane to be dating someone so fucking established. I mean he own his own advertising agency.

Angela, my friend, and co-worker, approaches my desk smiling like a loon, "I can't believe you're working this hard for a man."

Rolling my eyes I give her a hard stare. "I always work this hard, I just want to be ready when he gets here. "

"I never thought I would see the day Bella Swan fell in love. Ahhh, it's cute." She says patting my head, causing me to knock her hand away.

I love her, but she's annoying. She knows I don't like to be patted. Ignoring her as I continue working on the Excel chart that I need to send it off to our boss Irina. We've both been interning here for two years and Irina works with our demanding school schedules.

A loud, girlish giggle rings through the air and both Angela and I turn around to find Heidi with her arms wrapped around Edward. He looks fuck hot in a dingy black T-shirt and holey jeans.

I lick my lips as his eyes zone in on me. Angela looks from Edward to me with a raised eyebrow.

Heidi is talking his ear off and practically throwing herself at my man.

"Bella, you have a visitor. Where have you been hiding this hunk of a man?" She asks while still holding his arm.

"In my bed. Now please remove yourself from my boyfriend." I raise an eyebrow at her.

Edward eradicates himself from her grasp and strolls over to my desk while Heidi turns away with an attitude.

He bends down and gives me a lingering kiss.

"Hey, Baby. Almost ready?"

"I just have to send Irina this document and then I'm all yours." My eyes never leave his.

He's all yummy looking and I want him right now.

"Ahem." A throat clears dragging my attention from my sexy man.

I look up to find Angela smirking at us.

"Hello, Edward. I've heard so much about you, but I think she left some things out." Angela's eyes roam up and down Edward's hard body, over his tattooed arms.

"Back off, Ange before I call Ben." I press send and then shut down my computer.

"I was just looking, meow!" She walks over and gives me a hug, whispering in my ear. "No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself, he's fuck hot! I want all the details."

She turns towards Edward. "Bye, Edward. It was nice meeting you."

Once I have my overnight bag, we leave the office with the eyes of every women on Edward. While we wait for the elevator, my hand slides over his ass giving it a squeeze. He turns to me with a smirk on his face.

"You want to give them a show?"

I give him a brief nod, and then pull him into me for a sloppy kiss. My hand never leaves his ass, while I suck on his tongue. One of his hands takes me by the nape of the neck and I lose myself in him. The elevator dings and we part.

Once inside we turn to face our audience. Mouths are agape as I give them all a playful wink and a wave goodbye.

**~FYR~**

Edward and I arrive at his cabin after a five-hour drive. Getting out of the city was hectic but once we reached Jersey things started moving a lot faster. We spent the drive talking and holding hands. I love how there are so many different sides to Edward.

He kissed my hand throughout the ride and when we stopped for gas and to use the restroom, we sat in the car and made out before we continued on. I just know this trip is just what we need, especially after the whole Tyler fiasco.

The cabin is absolutely breathtaking. I stare out the car window at the two-story log cabin with large open windows. The house is lined with beautiful stones both around the property and on the structure.

"I know it's a little much, but when I bought it a few years ago it was in ruins. This is what happens when you give Esme Cullen free reign to decorate."

He winks at me and then goes to get our luggage out the trunk. My eyes sweep across the cabin and suddenly I can see little kids running around outside with bronze and dark brown hair. My breath catches at the visual, and my eyes start to water.

I can see it all clear as day and the thought makes me deliriously happy.

"Baby. Are you getting out?" Edward calls to me as he walks past the car with his hands full of bags.

I quickly wipe my tears and follow him into the inside. Once I'm over the threshold, I stand in awe of the place. The sunken living room is filled with comfortable plush couches facing the fireplace. The kitchen is open and has an island that looks over the living room.

Edward comes down the stairs giving me a sexy look.

"It's really not that gaudy, is it? You look overwhelmed." His arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him.

His lips find mine in a soft kiss, but I want more from him. I push him down the two stairs towards the living room with my body. He stops at the back of the couch and my hands undo his jeans. Once I have his cock in my hand I pump it a few times before I drop to my knees in front of him.

I lick the tip with my eyes locked on his. His breath catches and his hand wraps around the back of my neck.

"Fuck! What's gotten into you?' He growls out as I deep throat him.

"Mmmm?" I question with him still in my mouth.

Hollowing out my cheeks, I bob up and down as he grips the back of my head.

One of my hands starts teasing his balls as my teeth scrape against him. His grip on my hair is almost painful, but his obvious possession of me is turning me the fuck on. I release my hold on his cock licking down to suck on his balls and jack him at the same time.

"Shit! Be … Bella … Fuck! Bend your ass over right now." He practically yanks me up by my arm pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

His hands rip down the zipper of my pencil skirt, letting it fall to the floor. He grabs at my undies tearing them off my body with force. His lips roughly move to my neck marking me as his. Strong arms lift me as my legs automatically wrap around his waist.

My fingers pull at his wild hair bringing his lips back to mine hungrily. Our teeth clang together roughly while he guides himself inside me.

"Ahhh!" I yell out loud tightening my grip around his neck.

"Damn, I fucking love you woman!" Edward turns me around supporting my weight on the back of the couch as he pounds into me.

One of my hands grip the couch while Edward hits a spot deep inside of me. "Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!"

The couch shakes under Edward's aggressive thrusts. He leans his head against mine, looking deep into my eyes. "Say it," He demands while his nails dig into my ass.

"No," I tell him biting his bottom lip.

"Don't be a fucking brat!" He grits out as he lifts me off the couch bouncing me up and down on his dick. "Fucking say it!"

"God! I love you … Fuck! I love you so much." I yell as my orgasm rips through me.

My head falls back and he bites my neck spilling inside of me as he comes undone. We're practically falling over and he quickly sits me down on the back of the couch. He wraps his hands around my face kissing my lips.

"Move in with me. I can't fucking stand being away from you." He pecks my lips again.

"I hate being away from you too. Yes! I'll move in with you Edward." He pulls me in for a kiss and then picks me up taking me up the stairs.

We spend the rest of our day wrapped in each other arms. Edward cooksl some steaks on the grill while I bake two potatoes and make us a salad. Another thing I can cook without burning.

We sit outside in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around us. I'm sitting on Edward's lap while he kisses my temple and runs his hands through my hair. I feel completely and utterly loved and cherished. For the second time today I am hit with so much emotion that tears fall without my knowledge.

I try to wipe my tears discreetly, but Edward catches me and gently turns my head towards him.

"What's wrong?" He wipes at my face with the pads of his fingers.

He kisses my lips gently waiting for my answer.

I shake my head giving him a light smile, "I'm just overwhelmed with how much I love you and I can feel how much you love me."

His hands cup my face protectively; the sincerity in his eyes brings more tears to my eyes. "God, Bella, I love you so damn much. You're the fucking air I breathe, the blood in my veins; I can't even remember my life before you or how I even survived. I want you with me every day for the rest of my life."

I stand up turning around to straddle his lap, "Good because I plan to move in as soon as humanly possible."

I tell him as I kiss his pink lips.

"Oh, you will be living with me sooner than you think. I'm going to start packing stuff up myself as soon as we get back. I don't plan to sleep alone ever again if I don't have to." He grabs me by the ass, pushing me into his hardening cock.

We both are wearing thin sweat pants so I can feel how much he wants me. He takes my lips with force sucking on them as he dry humps me. He's hitting my clit perfectly and it's causing me to moan in pleasure. One of his hands takes hold of one of my breasts, rubbing my nipple through my t-shirt.

Our tongues slide against each other adding to the heady feeling of him grinding against my most sensitive area and soon we both come apart completely in each other's arms.

"You so fucking beautiful, you know that?"

I turn my head to capture his lips with mine and we spend the rest of the night enjoying each other.

**Edward**

I wake up with Bella's naked body on top of mine. We've been going at it since we got here yesterday and I'm not complaining at all. She's agreed to move in with me and that has made me the happiest man alive. I gently remove myself from under her, so that I can make breakfast and serve her in bed.

When finished; I arrange it on a plate then go outside and pick a few wildflowers. I set everything on a tray and then take it upstairs.

She's still asleep on her stomach. Her hair is spread out wildly across both pillows. I set the tray down on the nightstand and then lay down next to her kissing her slender back. I reach the swell of her delectable ass and nip and suck. She moans in pleasure rolling over with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Asshole." My tongue teases her belly button and I kiss my way up her body.

Stopping to pay homage to each breast, I end at her lips. Kissing her good morning with all that I am.

"Good morning, Brat. I made you breakfast." I sit up and bring the tray to the bed.

I start to put some eggs on the fork and place it at her lips. She backs up and looks at me.

"I can feed myself, you know." She tells me with a smirk on her face.

"Can you blame me for wanting to take care of my woman. Now open up and stop being a brat." She opens up for me and allows me to feed her.

We spend the rest of our Saturday enjoying the fuck out of each other, by taking walks through the woods, and sitting outside by the fire talking about making changes to our apartment. I even watched damn girlie movies, which Bella loved so much. She laughed the entire time with her legs draped over mine, eating popcorn and nibbling on chocolate. It was a stupid ass movie with John Cusack and some British chick, searching for each other while they both are engaged to other people.

There's no way I would even think of marrying anyone else after meeting Bella. I endured the stupid ass movie; I'll endure anything for my Brat.

I cook us a candlelight dinner of grilled chicken and asparagus. Bella takes a sip of her red wine while looking down at her plate.

"This looks incredible. I'm so glad I have you to keep me fed." She leans over and pecks my cheek.

"I'm glad I have me to keep myself fed." I take a bite out of the chicken.

Bella shoves me playfully, "Asshole."

"Brat."

We continue to eat our meal and I take out the small box that lives in my pocket putting it on the table.

Bella stares at the neatly wrapped box.

"What did you do?" She asks gently rubbing her hands along the neatly wrapped bow.

"Open it," I tell her.

She picks up the small black box removing the red ribbon delicately. She opens it and lifts up the contents. It's a silver keychain with the letter 'B' on it along with the keys to my apartment and the building on it.

She looks at the 'B' smiling widely at me. "B for Bella. Who knew you were so sweet."

"Actually, it's 'B' for Brat, Brat." I lean over and kiss her lips.

"Thank you. I love it.

Sunday we go fishing and then spend the afternoon cleaning and frying fish. Our night was spent wrapped around each other. On Monday, we spend the morning in bed before we make our way back to the city.

When we reach her place, I waste no time and start packing up her clothes as she watches me as if I've lost my damn mind.

After spending a weekend with her all to myself, I never want us to be apart.

And that begins right now.

**A/N: Hello Party ppl! Yes! I suck balls. I know! But I got a job! And driving in Austin is the worst thing EVER! I've also been working on a contest entry that you should have soon and you know I'm going out for other contests. So, I think we are close to wrapping this baby up! It was never meant to be this long and it's just a fun little thing! Love you! Mean it!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine. _

Five-Year Rule

**Chapter 11**

**Bella**

It's a late, lazy Saturday morning in Brooklyn and my boyfriend is busy cooking me brunch while I'm on the phone with my parents. It's been over a month since Labor Day. Almost two months since I moved in with the Asshole love of my life. Over a month since I put my studio apartment on Airbnb, it was Edward's idea since my least isn't up until February.

"Bella, isn't it too soon? What is going on with my girls and these Cullen men?" My father's voice is rough. "First Alice and now you. I mean Alice we expect to be a little unpredictable, but you are the reasonable one."

I sigh, laying my head back on the couch. "I'm not reasonable when it comes to love, and I love Edward with everything in me and I'm sure of our love, so why should I wait?"

Edward comes over sitting a plate of waffles and another smaller plate of eggs and bacon on the coffee table. I inhale giving him a huge smile before he goes back for his own food.

"Your mother and I just feel that it's a little too soon-"

"Don't bring me into this. I say go for it." My mother's voice is heard over the speakerphone.

"Renee, we agreed to be a united front," He says in a stern voice.

"Actually, honey, you said we have to be united on this and I said nothing." My mother's voice gets farther and farther away.

Edward returns with his own plate of waffles. He looks deliciously yummy wearing nothing but gray sweat pants. My eyes hungrily drink him up while he starts eating.

"Bella. Bella! Are you listening?" My father yells.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask having lost track of the conversation.

Edward laughs at me and I kick him in the shins.

"I said if you're sure about Edward, then we support you. No matter what."

"That's what I want to hear Dad. It really wouldn't matter either way, but I would like us to all get along. You have to trust my decisions as an adult." I tell him taking a bite of bacon.

"You're right. I'm sorry to doubt you. You've always been a smart girl. I trust you, but if he steps out of line, let me know." He tells me in his best cop voice.

"I will let you know after I handle it. Thanks, Dad."

We wrap up our conversations with _I love yous_ _and see you Christmas_. When I hang up Edward is looking at me.

"They okay with this?" He asks taking a bite.

I put a piece of my own waffle in my mouth. I hum as I enjoy the taste of the crispy batter, butter, and syrup.

"Dad was a little skeptical, but it's not up to him, is it?" I tell him putting another piece in my mouth.

"I'm glad I'm not the only person you're a brat too, Brat." He nudges my foot with his own.

"If not bending over and taking your shit, or anyone else's makes me a brat, then I'll be that, Asshole," I tell him proudly.

"I personally love your brat ways." He sits his empty plate down and then removes mine from my hands.

Pulling my legs to him, he lies on top of me kissing my lips. Both of our lips are sticky and sweet from the syrup. Edward makes fast work of removing my tank top and a pair of his boxers that I've taken to wearing. His lips find the swell of one of my breasts. He licks and sucks on it before he moves to the other. While he tugs on it with his teeth, he slips two fingers inside of me.

My hands tangle in his hair as I start fucking his hand while he slips a second finger in and palms my clit. I come on his fingers yelling out his name as I tug roughly at his hair.

We've been like this for weeks, either making out like teenagers or having sex like rabbits. Either way I've been deliriously happy about everything.

After breakfast, and desert, I put our dishes into the dishwasher while Edward is in his office catching up on work emails. That is the one annoying thing about living with Edward. He works a lot. I guess I had no idea what an Advertising Creative Director did, let alone one that also owns the company. He constantly reads emails, and he has to approve every video, print ad, and web banner they send him or at least make comments on them. We can be in the middle of dinner or watching a movie and his phone gives off this annoying shrill. Thank God he doesn't answer or worry about it during sex, if he did I would fucking kill him.

After I finish cleaning up the kitchen … that's our deal, he cooks I clean, I rush into our bathroom having to go really bad. I don't pay attention as I go to sit down on the toilet right before …

Damn it!

Edward's version of a bidet, my ass in the cold toilet water!

This is like the one-hundredth time I've fallen into the fucking toilet! I mean how hard can it be to put the seat down! I fix myself and do my business before I march into his office.

"Is it really so damn hard to put down the toilet seat?" I ask not giving him a moment to answer. "I mean really Edward; it's been over a fucking month since you basically stole me from my apartment to live here with you. You would think since you couldn't wait to have me here the least you could do is put down the fucking toilet seat!"

I'm sorry, but I'm tired of this shit! It's fucking annoying to have to go to the bathroom and have to stop, put down the toilet seat then do my business.

"Can you calm the hell down? It's not a big deal. I'll try to remember next time." He goes back to his computer, officially dismissing me.

"_Can you calm the hell down? It's not a big deal. I'll try to remember next time," _I mimic sarcastically asI walk over to his desk and close his laptop. WE glare at each other for what seems like minutes. Finally, he sighs running his hands down his face.

"You know, if you weren't so fucking good in bed, I would really re-consider this living together thing."

I step back a little offended.

"You're an asshole, but if you weren't so good with your tongue, I would probably reconsider the whole fucking relationship!" I turn to walk away, too pissed to continue the conversation.

Edward stands up and grabs my arm.

"Don't fucking walk away from me. You want to fight over stupid shit, stay and fight." He tells me as he glares down at me.

"Stupid shit? Falling in the nasty ass toilet isn't stupid. In case you have forgotten, I'm a woman, Edward!"

He starts stalking towards me trapping me between him and the desk. He leans in stroking my cheek with his nose as if I was a glass of aged wine.

"Oh, trust me; I could never forget that you are all woman, baby." He starts kissing my cheek, making a trail down to my neck.

I stand stiffly until he sucks on that spot, my head falls back in pleasure as he pinches one of my nipples. I let out a moan and he steps away smiling triumphantly.

Glaring at him, I start walking out of the room before turning around. "I'm still fucking mad, Asshole."

I tell him over my shoulder.

"Sure you are, Brat." He throws a sexy wink my way and I forget to hold the scowl on my face.

_Damn him._

**~~FYR~~**

We exit the cab in front of Jasper and Alice's apartment. Alice called yesterday and invited us over for dinner. Their Williamsburg neighborhood is bustling with families and working professionals on an early Sunday evening.

Edward walks into the newly built building. Everything is modern and expensive just the way my sister likes it. When she agreed to move from the Upper West Side to Brooklyn with Jasper, it was under strict conditions.

One, she would find their new place, and two; they had to get a new car because she was not taking the bus or subway. Having lived in New York for ten years, Alice took taxis and Ubers everywhere.

Edward speaks to the doorman before we get on the elevator. The elevator is just as elegant as the rest of the building that sits off the East River.

We reach their floor and quickly walk down the beige carpeted hallway. Edward knocks on the door, actually, banging on it loudly. I give him a side scowl. Sometimes he's so damn annoying.

"Don't start, Brat." He practically growls at me.

"Don't tell me what to do, Asshole," I growl right back at him.

We argue a lot more since living together. I still love him more than air but sometimes I want to smack his ass and vice versa.

Jasper opens the door, wiping his hands on a towel.

"What took you so long?" Edward asks his brother forcefully.

We walk into the apartment. Everything is in perfect array thanks to Alice. The matching, white leather furniture, and bright red carpet makes the room trendy and inviting at once.

"Ignore him, Jasper, he's just being his usual asshole self," I tell Jasper as I hand Edward my jacket.

Edward grabs me by the ass, pulling me towards him. "Keep it up, and you'll get a beating when we get home."

I give him a sexy smirk knowing what type of beating he's talking about. "Promises, promises."

I walk over to the large window looking at the view of New York at night. I smile seeing all the lights of the city I love. Forks may be where I'm from, but New York runs through my blood.

"You two are so damn perfect for each other." Jasper chuckles as he goes back to the kitchen.

I turn around to come face to face with my hot-ass boyfriend.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. "Damn right we are."

He whispers against my lips before he kisses me. My hands slip around his neck, my fingers automatically tangle up in his messy hair. The kiss is perfect. This is us, the bickering, the arguing, the sex, the love.

It's all us.

"Stop making out with my sister!" Alice's loud voice fills the room.

Edward ignores her and kisses down to my neck. My head automatically tilts back when I feel his tongue lave at a sensitive spot.

"Bella!" Alice yells from the kitchen doorway.

I reluctantly push Edward away and he gives me a puppy dog look.

I peck his lips, "Later."

We walk over to the kitchen to find Jasper feeding Alice spaghetti sauce.

"It's perfect, Jas. You're such a great cook." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Edward looks between Alice and me. "Can neither one of you cook? Didn't Renee cook you all dinner?"

Alice and I share a look before we burst out laughing.

"Our mother doesn't cook," Alice says as she leans up against the counter.

"She was very good with frozen food. Stouffer's Lasagna is her specialty." I tell him as I walk over and pass Edward the bottle of wine on the kitchen island.

He goes searching for the wine opener, uncorking it he looks between Alice and me.

"Well, Jas at least they have beauty and brains. We can't ask for everything." He tells his brother while he pours me a glass.

"Oh, Edward, you think I'm a beauty too? Here I thought you only had eyes for Bella." Alice smiles at my boyfriend.

He hunches his shoulders passing me the glass of wine. "I do only have eyes for Bella, but you're decent enough."

"Don't listen to him Ali. You're gorgeous baby. He's just under Bella's spell." Jasper tells her as he drains the pasta.

Edward pours Alice a glass of wine and passes it to her. "I love being under Bella," he tells her and Jasper.

Everyone laughs at him and I just shake my head. "You're such a fucking asshole."

He pours Jasper's glass next. Once Jasper has his wine in hand, Edward leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I'm _your_ Asshole, Brat." He pinches my side and I giggle feeling the affect of the wine.

"You two are sickly cute. I knew it from the moment I first saw you two fighting in the hotel lobby." Alice says as she takes a dish out to the dining room table.

I follow her carrying a plate that Jasper passes to me. "Please don't remind me. He was such a damn jerk and so old!"

I'm laughing at my five-year rule and myself. If I'd stuck to that rule, I wouldn't have found the best thing that ever happened to me.

Jasper and Edward follow us to the table. Edward already has another bottle of wine opened and I know I'm going to be drunk when we get home.

"I still can't believe you thought he was too old for you," Alice says as she puts pasta on her plate.

I take a sip of wine. "It seemed like a perfectly normal rule to me."

Edward looks at me, "What rule?"

Alice and I stare back and forth. I must be drunk; I really thought Edward knew about the rule.

"My five-year rule. Before I met you, I had a rule that I wouldn't date anyone five years older or younger than me." I tell him gently, not knowing how he would take it.

He puts pasta on my plate, causing me to smile at my boyfriend.

"I'm fucking glad I'm an exception to the rule. I guess I was just so irresistible you had no choice but to break it."

"I'm just glad it worked out. Bella, you really are a miracle worker. I never thought my damn brother would settle down." Jasper says.

We eat dinner happily drinking wine and enjoying each other's company.

"We should all drive down to Mom and Dad's for Thanksgiving," Jasper says as he takes the empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Jas and I were thinking of going to Forks around the nineteenth of December. So if you two are done with work and school then maybe we can all fly down together?" Alice asks sitting down on the couch while her husband does all the work.

I try to help Edward and Jasper with the cleanup, but Edward pushes me towards Alice. "Go be lazy with your sister, plus you're drunk."

He kisses me, his tongue teasing my bottom lip. I giggle like a lovesick teenager.

"Maybe I'm a little drunk," I tell him before I sit down next to Alice.

She snuggles close to me like she use to do when we were younger.

"I'm so happy for you Bella. You two have this crazy intense love and every time I see you two together it just brings a smile to my face." Alice observes, happily drunk.

"God help me, but I love that Asshole." I sigh.

Once the guys are done cleaning up, they join us with another bottle of wine and some desert.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you two were trying to get into our pants." Alice giggles as she crawls onto Jasper's lap.

Edward pours everyone a glass of wine. Once we are all happily sipping, he sits down in the armchair. He looks over to me giving me a sexy look.

"Come here." He motions with one of his fingers.

"Say please," I tell him giving him a flirty smile.

"Get your ass over here, Brat."

I practically jump up from the couch and sit in his lap. My lips find his and we start making out immediately, careful not to spill our wine.

"No sex on our furniture please." Alice's little voice interrupts us again.

I turn to face her and Jasper to find that Jasper has found us a movie to watch.

"Don't leave us alone if you want your furniture untouched," Edward warns as he places a kiss on my neck.

We get comfortable finishing up the third bottle of wine and watching _The Dark Night_. By the end of the night, Edward is trying to separate Alice and me. We get a little clingy when we're drunk.

"I miss you, my sissy. Can you spend the night? We can make Jasper and Edward sleep in the guest room. It would be just like when we were little." She says with a death grip around my neck.

"No, she can't stay the damn night. Jasper, get your wife off my girlfriend, please."

Jasper and Edward pull us apart. Alice is practically crying and I find myself getting a little teary.

"Love you Ali. I'll call you tomorrow." I tell her as Edward picks me up bridal style taking me to the elevator. The last thing I remember before I pass out, is the elevator door opening up in the lobby.

**Edward**

I get us into the Uber with Bella on my lap. She and Alice are crazy as hell when they're drunk. The crying was starting to make me cave and I almost stayed the night.

After giving the driver our address, I look down at Bella moving her hair out of her face.

She's so fucking beautiful.

I peck her lips softly. My heart catches in my throat as I stare at her memorizing every angle of her face. The perfect oval of her face, her long shapely nose, her high cheekbones. And her pouty pink lips, the bottom lip much fuller than the top.

I want to stare at her gorgeous face for the rest of my fucking life and that's exactly what I plan to do.

**A/N: Hello! Is anyone out there! So I have taken the Nano Month by the horn and have been writing like cray! I'm going to try to keep this up! So Fran had to tell me what a bidet is: **_**bidet is a plumbing fixture or type of sink intended for washing the genitalia.**_** Learn something new everyday! Everything is good, work is an adjustment and my husband is finally moving to Texas! For all you single mother's I really bow down to you! My other fict The Suitor has been nominated in the Twific awards in Undiscovered Gem! Anyway! Love y'all! Mean it!**

**PirateLady1- I lived in NY for 15 yrs and go upstate every Black Friday there is a Jersey way that we would take. That is the route I was taking which you can google and you get 3 different routes one taking you to the George Washington bridge! Put you PM on!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine. _

Chapter 12

**Edward**

I step in the Uber waiting outside my office on Hudson. It is a busy New York afternoon and the weather is incredibly warm for October.

"Going to Fifth and fifty-seventh," I tell the older Indian man.

"I know where you're going! Got yourself a woman, do you?" He asks as he jumps on the Westside Highway.

"Is she beautiful? A handsome guy like yourself is sure to have a beautiful woman."

I grin, because fuck if Bella isn't the most perfect woman in the world to me. I take out my phone pulling up a recent picture of her. She looks glorious with her wild hair and sleepy face. She's smiling shyly in the photo. I remember the day clearly, I had to work last weekend and I was not happy about leaving my girlfriend.

Especially not after the shower sex.

Bella had walked me to the door, and I snapped a picture of her freshly fucked face before I left. She called me Asshole but still smiled happily.

At the next stoplight I show the driver, my girlfriend. His old ass practically does a double take.

"A girl that pretty, it's best to settle down right away or she'll find someone else. My son is looking for a wife and she doesn't have to be Indian you know." He tells me laughing hard as he turns on Fifth.

My eyes glare daggers in the back of his head. He's going to get his son beat down, if he comes looking at my Brat.

"Here we are." The car stops and I take a deep breath.

Tipping the driver generously, I go to step out of the car.

"Congratulations, you make sure you take care of her." I give him a nod and then exit.

Standing in front of the seventy-five year old building is a little intimidating. The two American flags on either side of the door, the elegant window display, it all adds to its greatness.

I take a deep breath and walk towards my future.

**~~TFYR~~**

A few weeks later after I've made the biggest investment of my life.

I stand in a crowded nightclub on Halloween dressed as Hans Solo. Bella tried to put me in one of those couple crazy costumes. She practically begged to be Thing 1 and Thing 2, but I adamantly refused. No self-respecting man would be caught dead in that get-up.

Now fucking Hans Solo is the man. Bella is Princess Leia and she looks edible. Once we get out of here, I'm fucking her with the costumes on. Damn, I'm hard.

A tap on my shoulder interrupts my thoughts while I wait for the bartender. I turn around to find my fucking brother dressed as Thing 2.

Fucking figures.

"Hey, we found Bella guarding a table for us. She's fucking fierce. When we came up she was facing off with a tall leggy blonde that was trying to steal our chairs." He tells me as he leans over to try to get the bartenders attention.

"Hey, Bill! My brother wants to order." I yell at the burly dude.

"Sure thing, Edward." He nods as he finishes making my two Jameson's, neat.

"How the hell do you know the bartender?" Jasper asks in disbelief.

"I asked his damn name. Never think anyone is below you no matter what they do. Always find out their names and treat them like a person. You'll be surprised the service you'll get." I tell him one of my many mottos in life.

Bill sits my drinks in front of me and then gives my brother a head nod. Jasper orders red wine for him and Alice.

Please, God, don't let me lose my balls like my brother. I send up a silent prayer.

We walk to the table where Angela, and I assume her boyfriend Ben have joined Bella and Alice. He's dressed as a key and she's the key whole. Talk about direct.

I place the drinks in front of Bella and stand next to her. She's sitting on a high bar chair and my arm automatically wraps around her waist. My hand finds a spot on that delectable ass. I stare down at her, the white dress hugging all the right places. Her hair is in two perfect rolls on the side of her head that should have taken her hours to accomplish, but my baby pulled it off perfectly.

I lick my lips ignoring the others at the table as I bend down to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait to get you home and fuck you while you're wearing this costume."

I hear the small moan that escapes her and she looks up at me taking a sip of her drink. "Yes, please."

My dick hardens and I bend down to capture her lips. She tastes like Jameson and sin.

"Must you always make out with my sister?" Alice interrupts us.

"Must you always cock block me while I enjoy my girlfriend?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

Alice rolls her eyes as Bella smiles at me.

"Edward, this is Angela's boyfriend Ben and you know Ange."

"Hi, Edward. I love your costume. You make Hans Solo look yummy." She flirts openly.

Bella gives her a stern stare as Ben looks at her confused.

"Ange, we talked about this. You have Ben, stop flirting with my man. He's happily taken." Bella pulls me to her possessively.

I smile, liking her claiming me. I'll be her bitch any day, but I'm still not wearing just any stupid costume.

"Oh, you know my heart belongs to Ben, but Edward is something to look at," She says pecking her boyfriend on the lips.

"You can look but don't touch, baby." He tells her but glares at me.

"Seriously bro, you're glaring at the wrong one. I'm a one-woman man." I tell him downing my drink.

"Awww, Edward! You're so sweet on Bella. I'm so happy for you and my sister!" Alice flings herself on me and I stand stiffly still not liking all the damn hugging.

I take Bella out on the dance floor, enjoying her body so close to mine. I catch a few guys staring at her ass and I give them my best _fuck you_ face.

_All mine._

We go to two more bars where I make sure Bella doesn't over do it. Ben actually turned out to be okay and Angela stopped her flirting, which was really just playful to get a rise out of Bella.

Alice and Bella were trying to get as wasted as they did a few weeks ago when we came over, but I want Bella lucid when I bend her over the couch and fuck her wearing that costume.

Alice is not happy when I switch my girlfriend to water at the first sign of total drunkenness.

"Ugh! Edward! She doesn't want water, do you, Sissy?" You know Alice is drunk off her ass when she starts calling Bella, Sissy.

It's as if they're five years old or something.

"Edward, I'm really fine." She tries to tell me.

"Drink." I push the tall glass of water towards her and we have a mini, stare off.

She gives an exaggerated exhale and then gulps down the water. Alice stumps her fucking feet and I just glare at my brother. He shrugs not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Sissy is right about you! You're totally an asshole!" She screams.

"Hey! Watch it Alice! I'm the only one to call my Asshole an asshole!" Bella glares at Alice from across the table.

"Fine! I don't want to fight with you. I love you, but him. I don't like right now!" Alice pouts with her arms folded.

"How about we go dance?" Angela happily asks the others as she jumps out of her chair waiting for them.

They follow her to the crowded dance floor and before you know it, all is forgotten and the two sisters are wrapped in each other's arms as a Drake song plays.

Bella has a few more drinks with her sister but is careful not to over do it because she wants to have hot dirty sex in our costumes just as much as I do.

By the end of the night, I have my arms tight around her waist dancing to a song I've never heard, but the fucking lyrics cut me to the bone.

_'If I never get to heaven then at least I would have known. I had an angel here on earth that I can call my very own. And if this world should end tomorrow girl this much I know is true. I found my piece of heaven the day that I found you.'_

Damn. It describes us perfectly.

I know I have to do it soon.

She's my life and I want to make it official.

**Bella**

My lips are so hungry for him just like the rest of my body. He ushers me into our apartment and slams the door. Edging me towards the couch he turns me around and pushes me gently over.

"All damn night, I've imagined doing this!" He says as I hear his belt hit the floor.

"Then take me, Han." I tell him wiggling my ass.

"Yes, your majesty." His hands slide up my dress.

He tears off my panties and I spread my legs still wearing my white go-go boots.

Edward slides inside of me and we both seem to sigh at the same time. One of his hands starts playing with my breast as he begins to move.

"Fuck, Leia. You feel so good baby." He says picking up speed.

My hands grip the couch cushions. I'm leaning almost all the way over. His thrusts practically making me stand on my tiptoes. He hits an incredible deep spot inside of me.

"Oh, fuck. Han!" I turn my head to the side, loving the role-play.

Edward is in complete ecstasy. He opens his eyes to find me staring at him. He bends down kissing me sloppily.

"Oh, Leia. I fucking love you." He says standing up again.

"I love you too, Han." I tell him.

He rubs my clit causing me to spasm around his cock

Edward starts spanking my ass. I'm shocked at first, but every playful but firm tap causes my body to shiver deliciously.

"I need you to come, Princess," He says as he starts rubbing my clit.

"Oh! Han! Fuck! Fuck! Ed … ward!" I come screaming his real name.

"Shit! Bella!" He comes hard inside of me.

We both try to catch our breaths as he hugs me tightly.

"You made me lose my part," He says tapping my ass playfully as he goes to straighten his clothes.

I stand and turn to peck his lips, "Sorry, Asshole."

I walk away going into our bedroom.

**~~TFYR~~**

Alice and I sit in the back of her and Jasper's Mini Cooper while Jasper creeps down the Long Island Expressway in bumper-to-bumper traffic on Thanksgiving morning.

I stare at the side of my boyfriend's face; he's jittery and just damn off his game right now.

It's very un-Edward-like.

His face is set in strange determination while he stares out into traffic.

"Edward, did the pitch get out okay?" I ask trying to figure out what is bothering him.

"Uh, yeah. It went really well. We should hear by the time we're back from the break. This is a huge fucking account so it may be some late nights for me. That okay, baby?" He asks sweetly.

His hand reaches back massaging my knee and he gives me a nervous smile.

"Of course! I know how important this one is for the agency." I tell him.

_Okay, it's official my boyfriend is acting damn weird! _

Alice pushes his hand off my knee, "Try not to maul my sister for our entire stay at your parents."

Edward turns around to glare at her, "Stop trying to come between my girlfriend and me."

"You know she was my sister before she was your girlfriend." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't matter. She's mine now, and forever." He gives me a wink before he turns around in his seat.

I'm fucking speechless because he said forever. I mean I know we are forever but hearing him say it makes my heart do backflips and cause my cheeks to flare up in a blush.

_Forever in-fucking-deed!_

We arrive at Edward and Jasper's childhood home in Cold Spring Harbor, Long Island. It's simply breathtaking.

It is an old brick house that sits behind its own mini-forest. It's very homey and elegant sitting two stories high, with a large white door and small windows. I can see Edward and Jasper playing on the large lawn as boys.

The only thing is this house is massive for a family of four.

Esme and Carlisle are the perfect hosts and we partake in the usual Cullen traditions. We play board games; watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ and _Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_.

Edward and Jasper are like little boys as they play Xbox in the game room and fight over who is cheating. Alice and I tried to help Esme with dinner, but she kicked us out after she saw that we knew nothing about cooking. We then went into the theater and watched more movies.

When we are called for dinner, we run to the large dining room to find that Esme has made a feast. Now I know why Edward and Jasper can cook.

"Esme, this looks amazing!" I tell her sincerely.

"Thank you. You know my father was a chef he specialized in soul food. He loved to cook and taught me everything he knew." She says as she passes the macaroni and cheese.

Her father taught her everything and then some. The food was magnificent. Candied yams, mac and cheese, cornbread dressing, collard greens something called hot water cornbread, ham, turkey and roast.

Everything is amazing.

"So, Bella, how is living with Edward?" Carlisle asks with a small smile.

"It's taxing, but I'm sure I will survive or kill him trying." I put some candied yams in my mouth while everyone laughs at my statement.

Everyone but Edward. He is still acting strangely.

A moan escapes me as the taste of cinnamon and brown sugar hit my taste buds.

"Esme, I may have to move in. This food is incredible!" I tell her.

"I'm coming too. Jasper and Edward can live together." Alice tells us as she takes a bite of hot water cornbread.

Edward seems to realize the conversation was about me not being with him because he suddenly pipes up then.

"No chance, my Brat stays with me." He leans over and kisses my lips.

I look into his eyes trying to decipher what's wrong. I guess I'll ask when we are alone.

"Oh, my! I never thought I'd see the day. Did you, Carlisle?" Esme asks her husband as she beams at Edward and me.

"I never gave up hope," he says throwing us a wink.

The rest of dinner is spent talking about work and how everyone is doing. When the conversation turns to babies, my sister smiles politely but firmly states that she has things she wants to do before she gives Jasper two point five kids and a dog.

When Esme turns her hopeful eyes to me, I nearly choke on my damn food!

"I have to graduate first, and then I have to establish my career. Once all that is done, we'll see Esme." I give her a wide smile because I do want to have babies with her son.

I just want to finish some things first.

After dinner, Edward comes up to me nervously saying he wants to show me his tree house.

"You have a tree house?" I ask excitedly.

"Oh! Bella gets to go in the tree house? Bella you should be very proud it's an honor." Jasper shouts loudly, obviously upset.

Alice and I exchange looks; not knowing what in the world is going on here.

"Don't start your bitchin. You had a choice when you were nine years old to help me build it. What did your crybaby ass do?" Edward points at his brother.

"Boys! Don't start. We just had a wonderful time." Esme says to them as if they are children.

"If I knew you would've never let me into your precious tree house because I'd rather watch Tom and Jerry than build, I would've burnt the thing down. I was nine!" Jasper yells ignoring the look his mother is giving him.

"I don't care. You chose to be a baby while I slaved for months. Then, when it was finally done, by my own hands, you thought I would just forget that you sat on your ass!" Edward shouts back at him.

"I hope the thing falls on you! Not you, Bella." Jasper leaves the room in a fit.

Alice follows him just as lost as I am. I look over to Edward, "So you have a tree house?"

"Yes, just ignore him. He's mad I never let him up there." Then he turns towards where Jasper and Alice disappeared. "But don't think I don't know you snuck in when I was away!"

"Oh lord! Bella ignore them. It's the same thing every time someone mentions the tree house." Esme says as she sits down next to Carlisle.

Edward pulls me out of the living room gently.

I follow him through the kitchen and out of the back door.

**A/N: Hello! What is going to happen at the famous tree house? I've been on a writing roll but not sure when I'm getting you all the next chapter. I'm still recovering from cooking Thanksgiving for the first time! Cray hard! I'm putting up the costumes on FB in the 'Pay it Forward' group &amp; my group CC writes Fanfiction. Also, the song mentioned is 'If I ever get to heaven by Javier Colon'. Love you mean it!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine. _

Five-Year Rule

Chapter 13

**Edward**

I am nervous.

A damn nervous wreck.

Every scenario is running through my mind. I know she loves me, there is no doubt about it, but my mind doesn't think that's good enough. I take a deep intake of the fresh November air trying to let it relax me.

I hear Bella's gasp, she stops walking her eyes glued to the tree house. This place has always been my sanctuary. Somewhere for me to go when I needed space or to be alone. When I was having a bad day, the tree house comforted me.

I remember it like it was yesterday, I wanted a tree house, but not a baby looking one. I designed it with my own hands; I sketched out the perfect house for Jasper and me. When it was time to go to Home Depot and pick out the wood, Jasper was busy playing Nintendo and didn't want to go. I forgave him and went with Dad.

Dad gave me a quick safety lesson on hammering and using power tools and even paid for woodshop class at the local Community College. Jasper declined, always having some other awesome thing to do. I overlooked that as well. When it was time to begin the work, once again, Jasper was too busy watching cartoons and refused to work.

I built the whole damn thing alone with a little help from Dad. It was my favorite place, a place I could call my own. A place I've always gone after every big accomplishment in my life.

It was the tree house I ran to after losing my virginity to Carmen Lawson. I lay down and remembered every detail of the best five minutes of my life. It was where I came after I received my acceptance letter from NYU. When I decided to start my own company, I stayed in the tree house for days going over paperwork, and details. Mom brought me food and water and just shook her head as if I was a crazy person.

Over the years this is the one place where I've consistently felt at home. As I look back, I realize that I've experienced the most significant events and milestones of my life in this structure. It holds nothing but good memories. So it makes sense that I would ask the woman I love to marry me here.

"It's wonderful, Edward. How old were you when you built this?" She asks softly.

I pull her gently along. "Fourteen. I wanted to build something with my own two hands, but I didn't want one of those baby ass tree houses."

"Of course you didn't. I'm sure at fourteen you were well on your way to assholedom." She leans over and pecks my cheek.

I chuckle because she is right, "I had to start early to be the asshole you know and love today."

We reach the tree house and my heart was about to jump out of my damn chest. I can feel sweat rolling down my back and I hear my own panting breath.

Fuck.

I'm a damn mess.

The rising moon shines its light on my sanctuary

I turn towards Bella, "I'm just going to go … um, turn on the kerosene lantern so that you won't fall.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I open the door, kneeling down to pick up the lantern. Over the years, I've added to the structure, always coming here to think or meditate whenever something was heavy on my mind. I'd also kept it up for Jasper's future kids, so that they would enjoy it even though I would never let their crybaby-ass father inside.

Now, I'm glad I kept the tree house together because I know for a fact that my kids, the beautiful ones I have with Bella, will be able to play in it as well.

Taking a deep breath, I walk down the stairs to Bella taking her hand in mine. The lantern lights the narrow stairs as we ascend.

"You're acting weird. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asks staring at me.

We reach the small door and I sweep my hand forward. She walks inside and twirls around taking in the small room. The door to the tree house is about five feet, ten inches, a little taller than my fourteen-year-old self.

The rest of the room is six feet tall, so I have to bend down or stay on my knees.

I take a deep breath and follow her inside.

**Bella**

I take in the magnificent built tree house. Fourteen-year-old Edward must have been amazing. An asshole since he wouldn't let his little brother in, but amazing none-the-less.

The sheer size of this place is impressive. The outside is like a miniature prairie house with two windows on either side of the structure. Carefully worn stairs lead up to an impressive porch. It's built around a large tree, but it also sits on two large stilts.

The inside is decorated with sports memorabilia and drawings signed E.A.C. I smile as I inspect each detailed piece. Every line is so perfect no matter what or who the subject is. A photo of all the Cullens as a family, a large dog staring up into the unknown and here are other pictures of cars, boats, then girls and cartoon characters.

"Edward, your drawings are-" I turn around to face him and am speechless.

My breath catches in my throat as I hear my heart beating wildly. The tears come first, falling without my permission. One of my hands clenches at my chest, my tongue coming out, to moist my dry lips.

My eyes search his as he sits on bended knee, holding an exquisite yellow, canary diamond ring.

He holds one of his hands out to me and I take it slowly. His hands are a little sweaty and now I know the reason for his earlier nervousness.

"Baby, you are everything in the world to me. You're the air that I breathe, the very soul of my being. There is no life without you for me. I love you, Bella Swan, please do me the extreme honor of being my wife, and my Brat, now and forever. Will you marry me?" Tears pool in his green eyes.

The air around us seems to be charged with energy I've never felt before. I can't seem to find my voice to tell this beautiful man, _yes, _of course. I open my mouth and nothing comes out.

I close it and open it again.

Nothing.

A look of sheer horror crosses his face. There is a second of doubt and I can't have that at all. No, Asshole … please wait, I said _yes_! I push past whatever the hell is blocking my voice.

"Yes …" I force the simple word out nearly choking in its wake. "God yes, I'll marry you."

Edward pulls me toward him and I drop to my knees, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Jesus, thank God. You scared the shit out of me." He sighs against my skin.

He buries his face in my neck letting all the tension out of his body. He finds my lips hungrily, and our tongues glide against each other erotically. We both moan in pleasure.

He pulls back with watery eyes and a smile bright as the sun on his handsome face. He holds up the ring for my inspection.

It's breathtaking.

A large yellow diamond sits between four prongs. The band is platinum band is covered in diamonds.

I put forward my trembling left hand for him. He smiles up at me and slides the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you, too, Edward."

We stay in the tree house kissing and touching for what seems like forever. The wind nipping at our skin finally forces us inside.

Walking hand in hand, I smile up at Edward. " You had the ring the entire ride up here. No wonder you were acting so weird. You are such an asshole! "

He stops and pulls me into him. One of his hands grip my ass and he bends down to whisper against my lips.

"I'm your asshole now and forever." The kiss he lays on me is hot and heavy.

I lose myself in his lips, enjoying every inch of my fiancé.

My fiancé!

Edward pulls away and I open my eyes reluctantly. I give him a pout, because I really just want to be alone and do bad things to him.

"Don't be a brat, Brat. Later, I promise to take you long and hard." He says giving me a sexy wink.

"You better, Asshole. I'm engaged and I want to celebrate." I wiggle my ring finger in his face.

He chuckles and leads us back inside the house. We reach the living room to find Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all playing monopoly. Esme smiles when she notices us.

"How did you like the tree house, Bella?" She asks.

I look up to Edward wondering how he wants to do this. He gives me a nod, the permanent smile on his face causing my heart to do a happy dance.

"Oh, I loved it. Especially since …" I trail off causing everyone to turn towards us.

"Especially since, what?" Jasper asks curiously.

Edward adjusts himself behind me and presents my left hand to the room.

"Since it's the place I asked her to marry me, and she said yes!" Edward is so excited and I turn to kiss his lips equally excited.

"Oh. My. God!" Esme jumps up and runs over to us like an Olympic runner.

She pulls me out of Edward's arm and hugs me tight. "Congratulations! You darling girl! You have really changed my son for the better."

The tears in her eyes cause me to cry as well. It's true, Edward is a different man since the one I first met all those months ago. Still an asshole, but a better one. I'm different too because of him. I'll always be a brat, but he makes me a better one as well.

Carlisle and Jasper are hugging the dear life out of Edward, but my eyes search the room for my sister. She's no longer there. Maybe she went to call Mom and Dad before I have the chance.

"This is cause for celebration! I'll get the champagne." Carlisle runs to the kitchen as if he just won the lottery.

I guess he won the daughter-in-law lottery first, with Alice and now with me!

"I'll go get Alice," I tell the happy crowd.

I go in search of my sister finding her in the dining room. I'm as giddy as a little girl with her first American Girl doll. I run up to Alice, who is sitting at the table.

"Where did you go? Can you believe it? I'm engaged, bitch!" I scream as I fling my ring finger in her face.

Now I feel sorry I judged her when she did it in a crowded hotel lobby. This happiness is indescribable and it cannot be contained.

Alice is quiet and that 's when I look up at her and notice that she doesn't look happy at all. In fact, she looks fucking miserable … as if someone stole her damn dog.

I take a step back.

"What's wrong?" I try to contain my anger.

Surely. Surely my sister is happy for me.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I mean you just met in July and now four months later you're living with him and engaged." She stands up and glares at me.

I take a deep breath, "I'm giving you five fucking minutes to get over yourself. You've been acting like a whiney little bitch every time Edward and I are touching or kissing or being loving with each other"

I start to walk out of the room but stop and turn back around to face her. "When you called me and told me you were marrying Jasper after six months, I had one minute of doubt. I asked I you were sure, and you know what you said, Alice?"

"Yes. I told you that I was absolutely positive, and that I loved him so much." She whispers.

"That's right. So I want you to listen to me. Edward is every thing to me. I love him and I'm going to be his wife and the least …" I stop .. I am not going to let these negative emotions take over me when right now I should be the happiest person on earth. "… the least you can do is be fucking happy for me the way I was for you. I'll expect you in the living room to drink some damn champagne and celebrate with all of us. "

I leave the room and quickly compose myself. I walk into the living room to find Carlisle pouring glasses of champagne for everyone. Edward's arms wrap around my waist staring down at me.

Staring down at me, he asks, "You okay, Brat?" He pecks my lips.

"Never better, Asshole." I give him a kiss of my own.

"Okay, you two. Break it up!" Esme says as she holds two glasses of champagne towards us.

Alice enters the room all peppy and smiles. I love her, but sometimes she is freaking bipolar for real!

"Congratulations! Edward, I'm so happy for you and my sister. Don't you dare hurt her." She gives him a hug and he automatically stiffens.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll die before I hurt her." He pecks my temple.

Alice pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Alice. I'm really happy." I tell her honestly.

Jasper passes Alice a glass of champagne and Edward pulls me into his side again. Everyone stares at us with smiles on their faces. If there is a hint of trepidation on Alice's face, I don't linger long enough to notice it. This right now is only about Edward and me.

Our happiness.

Glasses are raised around us and I look up into hypnotic green eyes. Eyes that I will see for the rest of my life, and I will have it no other way.

"To Edward and Bella, may your love always keep you both in its arms, may you always be in love the way you are this day, now and forever." Carlisle raises his glass towards us.

"Now and forever." Everyone else repeats and tips their glasses towards us in salute.

We drink.

The bubbly goodness seems to spike my already happy attitude. I smile over at Edward.

My fiancé.

My life.

My Asshole.

He smiles back at me before his lips takes mine in a kiss too passionate for the eyes of our family.

A/N: So I sat on this awhile! (Two weeks is not awhile!) Then I became too busy with writing a little something something. But here it is! It's a cute one too! I'll try to get you the next chapter no later than two weeks! (I hope I didn't jinx it!) I'm trying to wrap this up! I posted the ring on FB in my group (CC writes fanfiction) &amp; in the Pay It Forward group. Love you! Mean it!


	14. Chapter 14

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine because if you haven't notice I'm hard headed and do what I want! She hates it! _

_Happy New Year!_

Chapter 14

**Edward**

Taking the stairs two at a time, I carry my fiancée up to my childhood bedroom. Her legs are wrapped around my waist, one of my hands gripping her perfect ass. I pull her to me, pressing her against the wall, I grind against her center and she arches her back. One of my hands press firmly next to her head on the wall and my tongue plunges the depth of her mouth. I would take her right here if the house weren't full of people.

We've been FaceTiming with Renee and Charlie for forty-five fucking minutes and I've been dying. I finally put my foot down after the third time Renee wanted to give me fishy kisses from the other side of the country.

All I wanted was Bella. It finally became too much for me and I picked her up and ran out of the room.

"Room. Now," Bella demands taking me out of my thoughts.

I stumble down the hall, reaching the door of my room. It takes several tries before I can open it, slam it and close it with my foot.

The force of my kick rattles my many awards that still cover the walls. Luckily, the twin bed of my childhood was replaced by a king size one, years ago.

"Damn it, I thought your mother would never hang up." My lips latch on to her neck, biting and sucking.

Her head falls back as her fingers grip my hair, "Me too. I think she likes the idea of you being her son-in-law a little too much."

I drop her down on the bed and then stand back ripping open my shirt. A few buttons fly off into the room, but I don't give a shit, I'm about to make love to my fiancée. I can buy a new fucking shirt.

Bella makes quick work of her own clothes while egging me on, "Hurry up Asshole, you move like an old man."

"I'll show you old, Brat." I pull my boxers down and my cock slaps against my stomach.

Bella stares licking her lips. I smile at her fisting myself while I walk over to her.

She replaces my hand with her own before leaning over and licking the pre-cum. I let out a hiss of pleasure before she engulfs me completely, deep-throating me.

"Fuck! You're a greedy little brat today."

My cock pops out of her mouth, bouncing off my abs.

She arches one eyebrow up at me, "Only for my asshole fiancé."

Bella takes my cock back in her mouth, rendering me speechless. Her teeth graze the sensitive flesh and I take a handful of hair, pulling on it. She hums around me as I start to shallow thrust into her hot wet mouth.

"Damn, baby. So fucking good, but I want to be inside of you when I come." She gives me one more deep throat and then releases my cock.

She scoots back on the bed and I follow her like a predator. Crawling closer, I bury my face in her pussy, licking up her center.

"Yes …" She calls out while one of her hands grab my hair.

Her other hand pinches at one of her nipples causing my cock to become steel hard.

My fiancée is so fucking sexy.

I lick and suck every inch of her until I wrap my lips around her clit, adding two fingers. Her back arches and the grip on my hair becomes almost to the point of painful, but it doesn't deter me from pleasing her. Pumping in and out of her, I give her nub one hard suck as I curl my finger.

"Fuckk!" She shatters against me and I drink up every ounce of her enjoying the taste.

I don't give her a second to recover as I trail open mouth kisses up her body, taking a hard nipple into my mouth. Pushing inside of her, I still, taking in the magnificent fucking feeling of my fiancée.

"I love you," I groan out in pleasure as I grind my hips against hers.

Bella takes hold of my hair pulling me up to her. She attacks my mouth while wrapping her legs around my waist. We kiss, enjoying the feel of each other as I move in and out of her. One of my hands takes hold of her ass, pulling her up to me. She curves her back taking her mouth away from mine as she yells out in pleasure.

"Edward … I love you, too."

My lips attack her perfect neck licking and biting as her pussy clenches around me. Everything about her drives me wild and I get caught up in the feel of her. The love I have for this woman takes over me and I slow my strokes down, taking everything in.

She said yes.

This beautiful woman will be mine forever.

We stare into each other eyes as I move in and out of her, my entire being filled with love.

"Oh, baby. Shit…" My orgasm is fast approaching and I take my hands teasing her clit.

"I need you to come, baby," I beg her as my speed increases.

"Oh God! Yes!" She comes around my cock.

"Milk me, baby." My body freezes and I come hard, kissing her perfect pouting lips.

Her arms wrap around my neck, fingers twirling through my hair. I roll us over so that we are lying side by side.

"I love you," she whispers against my lips. "I hope our babies have your hair."

Kissing down her neck, I nuzzle close to her, "I hope they look just like you. You're so gorgeous, baby, and fucking fierce."

We lay in silence kissing and stroking each other reverently. I turn on my back, bringing Bella with me. My fingers stroke her hair and I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," I whisper against her skin.

She looks up at me, "For what?"

I rub our noses together, my hand ghosting down her back. "For everything. For putting me in my place when I was a total asshole when we first met. Showing me what true love is and for the rest of our lives. Thank You, Bella."

Bella climbs on top of me, her hands in my hair, and her lips inches away from mine.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you, and God help me I love your asshole ways. You were so sexy to me when we first met … I called you hot old dude." She pecks my lips, giving me a smile.

"I am definitely hot, but come on, old?" I scowl at her.

I am not fucking old.

"I'm young and hot, you're like one year away from the old folk's home. I promise to visit my elderly husband." She bends down taking my bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'll show you fucking elderly!" I flip her over and ravish my fiancée thoroughly like the twenty-something vibrant male I am deep inside.

**Bella**

Throwing on a pair of yoga pants with no panties, I look down at the bare back of my sexy fiancé. After two rounds of _we just got engaged sex, _we both passed out, naked, but now I want him to fuck me in his tree house before we leave in the morning.

The tree house seems to be very close to Edward's heart and I want to share everything with him. This all-encompassing love I feel for him is consuming me, all I want to do is show him over and over again, and what better place than the tree house that he built with his own two hands.

I kiss his firm muscular back, nipping at his strong shoulder blades.

"Let me sleep woman," He grumbles.

"Wake up. I want you to make love to me in the tree -" Before I can finish my sentence he jumps out of the bed.

I watch as he throws on a pair of jogging pants. I take the two blankets that I had stolen from Esme's linen closet and wait by the door.

He looks over to me grinning like the cat that ate the canary or the man that ate his fiancé hours ago, " Someone's in a hurry."

"I don't won't to wake anyone up and I want to enjoy my man, Asshole." I give him a sexy wink.

"Oh, you will enjoy me, Brat." Edward grabs a pillow off the bed and then follows me out the bedroom door.

We very quietly tiptoe down the stairs giggling like teenagers. Once he closes the back door behind us, we very stealthily make our way back to the tree house. I'm still blown away by the fact that he designed and built it with his own two hands.

It's cool, but it's warmer than it should be in New York in November. Edward leads me up the stairs and quickly turns on the kerosene light. I make us a bed out of the comforters making quick work of taking off my clothes while staying under the blanket. Edward closes the door and latches the lock.

I give him a smirk, "How many girls did _young_ Asshole sneak up to his tree house?"

He squats down coming over to the makeshift bed.

"Surprisingly none. I always felt it was too special, and I had a car when I was sixteen." He says as he gets under the covers next to me.

"We will have to try that one day." I peck his lips.

"We have the next seventy or so years to try whatever you want." He says and I let out a girly sigh.

Sweet Asshole is just so damn sexy.

Edward quickly takes off his clothes and puts them to the side next to mine. I snuggle up against him trying to get warm. His hands travel up and down my body the heat warming me all over.

He pulls the cover over our head shutting out the small kerosene light. The wind makes the lightest of sounds against the trees; crickets serenade us and the noises from a few cars passing by are all that fill the small room.

Our mouths find each other, molding together perfectly and I pray we will always be this version of our love. His lips assault different parts of my body, my breasts, my neck, my stomach, and then back up to savor my lips. We are starved for each other as if we didn't have sex earlier tonight.

Twice.

There is something about knowing that I'm going to be his for the rest of my life that lights a fire in my very being. My hand reaches out to stroke his massive erection, kissing and biting his nipple.

"Hmm … Bella" He moans as I lavish his neck, enjoying the knowledge that this control freak is eating out the palm of my hands.

Reaching his mouth again, I nip at his lips and then kiss him as if my actual life depended on it. Our arms wrap around each other, pulling the other impossibly closer. My fingers intertwine at the nape of his neck.

His hand kneads my breast and I break away needing air. Edward turns me around so that I am facing away from him. One of his hands find my core and he teases me causing me to grind up against his hard-on, which is resting itself against my ass.

"Ahhhh … Edward." My head falls back to his shoulders as his lips attach to my earlobe nipping and sucking.

"I love you, so much Bella Swan." He whispers in my ears.

"I love you, too." I moan out as I grind my lower half against him.

I arch my back pushing into him as he pushes up into me. His lips suck on my shoulder while my fingernails grip his firm ass.

We move as one with my back to his chest. His hands roam all over my body and I shiver with the sheer force of our love and passion for each other. My hand wraps around his neck pulling on his hair. I turn my head as far as it will go capturing his lips with mine.

Our tongues fight for dominance and I am lost in him as his fingers start to circle my clit. I open my mouth but not a sound comes out and I shatter around him kicking the covers off, burning up as my body continues to come.

Edward grips my hips grinding up against me until his body stills. We kiss passionately enjoying each other.

**~~FYR~~**

"Baby, we need to make it back to the house." I feel Edward kiss my shoulder.

We passed out after our intense lovemaking session. I turn to find him sitting on our makeshift bed smiling down at me.

"When can I finally make you my wife? Name a day." He says passing my clothes over to me.

I get dressed thinking of when and where I want our wedding to be.

"How about June after I graduate? I would love to go back to Hawaii where it all started." I crawl into his lap and we kiss in the early morning light.

"June and Hawaii it is. I Love you."

I smile at him.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm so damn happy right now." We kiss again unable to keep our lips or hands off each other.

"Let's go, before you catch a cold." He stands as tall as he can and wraps one blanket around me while he grabs the other one and the pillow.

We walk back to the house with his arm around me, both of us wearing huge smiles on our faces. Walking through the back door, we are immediately hit by the smell of bacon and everyone sitting around the kitchen island.

"There you two are!" Esme yells out smiling knowingly at us.

Jasper stairs slack jawed at us as Carlisle smiles. Even Alice looks a little giddy.

"You defiled the tree house?" Jasper asks and I bury my head in Edward's chest.

"Shut up, it's my tree house I can take my fiancée in it anytime I want." Edward scowls at his brother.

"My kids were going to play in that. I'm not letting them now." He says matter of factly.

"I don't want your brats in my tree house anyway, only my kids are allowed in there." Edward says walking over to steal a piece of bacon.

Alice stands up scowling at him, "My baby is not a brat!"

I turn towards her. The rest of the room is quiet.

"What?" I ask rushing over to her, allowing the blanket to drop to the floor.

"I was going to say something last night and then you two got engaged and I've been feeling off and all these stupid emotions for weeks. I took a test before I came here, and well, I'm pregnant. I hope the baby is okay because I've been drinking like a fish with you."

"I'm going to be an AUNT!" I grab hold of her jumping up and down.

"I'm going to be an Uncle! The baby can play in the tree house Alice, but Jasper is not fucking welcomed." Edward says bringing my sister in for a hug.

I'm a blubbering, crying mess as I kneel down kissing Alice's stomach as she tries to push me away. Jasper wraps his arms around her, Edward wraps his arms around me, and we're all insanely happy.

Life can't get any better …

**A/N: In my defense, I've been writing stuff … and I will probably be writing more stuff … you know there are contest galore and I'm a sucker to be punished! The good news is I'm already writing the next chapter. I have a confession ... We may go a little over than what I had planned. Okay! Love you! Mean it!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine!_

Chapter 15

**Bella**

We sit in our first class seats flying to see my parents, sipping on champagne and staring into each other's eyes Alice and Jasper are across the isle from us. Carlisle, and Esme in front of us.

The weeks following Thanksgiving have been spent in engagement bliss. However, we were both extremely busy. Edward worked like a mad man to make sure we won't be disturbed over our Christmas break and I had finals. Not to mention that traveling two days before Christmas is a little hectic, but at least, we're leaving the city.

In between studying, I spend time researching wedding venues. I loved the resort where Alice and Jasper were married, but feel it should be _their_ memory and Edward and I should have ours. Hence, why I'm still searching for that special place.

Edward kisses me lightly, whispering words of adoration. Under the blanket that covers my lap, one of Edward's fingers teases my nipple. I let out a breathy moan and he gives me a knowing smirk.

"Asshole," I whisper against his lips.

"Brat," He whispers back.

We smile with our heads press together, until the slutty stewardess comes and interrupts us – again.

"Sir, would you like anything else?" She bends down looking at him all dreamy.

I take my left hand and drape it over Edward's thigh. My ring shines brightly knowing that it has to ward off evil. I tap my fingers up and down doing a little melody on his thigh. Her beady eyes focus on my hand, zooming in on my ring as if she was a fucking robot.

She plasters on a fake smile, "What a lovely ring."

"Thank you. We're good here. We will call you if we need anything. Thanks!" I say to her in my perfect, flight attendant voice.

She turns away and I swear I saw an eye roll. I will knock those eyes out of her damn head.

_My Asshole!_

Edward takes me by the neck pulling me into him for a fierce kiss.

"I love a jealous Brat, it's so fucking sexy." He takes my lips kissing me way too passionately for public consumption.

A throat clears loudly and I pull back in embarrassment only to find Jasper staring at us. Edward gives him the finger and Alice and I laugh at them.

Jasper and Edward have been bickering like little kids since Thanksgiving. The tree house is a constant fight now that Alice is pregnant. They are becoming a tad bit annoying. I mean I never knew about the damn tree house and now it's all I hear, _their kids and the tree house_. I try to remind Edward that our own children are not in the near future but he just ignores me and continues his bickering.

Landing in Seattle, we leave the plane hand in hand but not before I give the skanky stewardess the bitch eye. She's lucky I'm nice or I would've slapped that bun loose.

After everyone gets their luggage, we hop in the two SUVs we've rented and make the four-hour drive to my hometown of Forks, Washington.

Edward and I are all alone on the drive as Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice follow behind us.

Edward can't keep his hands off me. Driving on - handed his free hand teases my nipple, strokes my thigh before moving between my legs and up the dress I'm wearing. My breath hitches and I look over at him to find a cocky smirk on his face.

"You are such an asshole." I moan as he presses two of his fingers against my clit.

"I thought you loved my asshole ways, baby." He throws a wink my way and I roll my eyes at him.

Not one to be totally outdone by him, I reach over and undo his pants one handed.

"You take it out, you better use it." He looks over at me pointedly.

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I use my other hand to take his cock out of his underwear. His seat is already as far back as it can go, so my head easily slides into place.

I slowly suck him into my mouth until my nose is touching his underwear. He lets out a deep groan grabbing hold of my hair. Moving up and down, I make sure that my teeth graze his cock,

"Oh, baby." Edward starts guiding me with his free hand.

"Mmmm," I moan out in pleasure.

His cock hits the back of my throat and I take him in deeper, increasing my suction and hollowing my cheeks.

"Fuck, Bella!" The car swerves a little and I release him quickly.

"You crash us and I'm stopping!" I look up at him.

"I'm not crashing, you're too important." He says simply.

_He's the sweetest asshole. _

Working on him once again, I start moving faster, sucking harder, until he's thrusting up into my mouth. His hand is gripping my hair keeping me in place. It feels so fucking good to be his.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" He stills and comes in my mouth.

I swallow every drop. His cock pops out of my mouth and I give it a loving peck, before I sit up and put it away.

"I love you, Asshole."

"I want you so fucking badly, Brat." He looks over at me hungrily.

"Tonight, but you have to be quiet; my room is next to my parents." I put my seat belt back on.

"Me? You're the loud one, baby. Maybe I'll fuck you with my hand over your mouth." He says laughing at his little remark.

The thought actually kind of excites me, "Promises, promises."

He swerves again and I just laugh at him.

**~~FYR~~**

We pull up to my house; I smile at the two-story home with blue shutters. I've always loved this house. It was a little large for my family of four but we had constant visitors, so the place never seemed empty.

Everyone starts walking up the porch when the door bursts open and my mother runs out. I thought that she would run to her newly pregnant daughter, but I was wrong. Then I thought maybe she was coming towards her newly engaged daughter.

Wrong.

Again.

My mother, Renee Swan runs directly for my fiancé and throww her arms around him. His hands are fill with our bags and his wide eyes show his surprise.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so happy you're joining our little family." She gushes releasing him and patting his cheek affectionately.

"Renee, how are you?" He awkwardly shuffles around her so that she can't hug him again.

Alice glares at our mother, clearly jealous of Edward. I'm starting to see a theme here. Edward equals a jealous Alice, especially when pregnant.

"Mom! I'm the pregnant one, shouldn't you be excited to see me?" She rolls her eyes at our mother.

"Alice, women have been having babies since the beginning of time. Don't be a martyr." She says finally turning to give her a hug.

"Mom, dial it down a little, I would hate to have to fight you over my man." I stare pointedly at her.

_She's ridiculous. _

"Rahr!" My mother claws in my direction, causing everyone to laugh, "Somebody is really whipped. Any time a woman will fight her own mother over a man it must be good!"

"Mom! You weren't this bad with Jasper." Alice yells.

"That's because Jasper is a cutie but Edward, he just oozes sexiness." At this, she winks at him.

I stand up putting an end to this madness, "We are going upstairs to unpack."

Esme and Carlisle stand up as well, "We're going to go get our things out of the car." Carlisle says to us before I drag Edward up the stairs.

Once inside my room, Edward's arms circle my waist pulling me to his body. "Please tell me I don't have to deal with her flirting the rest of my life. It's a little fucking creepy."

I stand on my tiptoes pecking his lips, while running my fingers through his hair, "Did the big bad cougar scare the Asshole?"

I make cute little pouty faces at him. He pinches my side causing me to laugh.

"How would you like it if my Dad hit on you all the time." He raises an eyebrow at me and I visibly shutter.

Carlisle's a handsome elderly man but he's right, that's just fucking wrong. My mother never has had boundaries though and I love her for it. I walk out of his arms and put one of our suitcases on the bed to start unpacking.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he slips his hands under my dress.

His lips find a sensitive spot on my neck and I let out a wanton moan. "I said we were unpacking."

One of his hands starts fondling my breast, "Hmm, I thought that was code for 'I'm going to fuck my fiancée.'"

"No, Asshole, that was code for we need to unpack." I try to push his hand away, but he turns me around.

Picking me up, he takes me to the other side of the bed where there is no luggage. Kissing my neck, he squeezes my ass. Edward lays us down grinding his hard-on into me, I moan out in pleasure, my hands gripping his messy hair.

"No more fucking unpacking, Brat," he says as one of his hands ghost up my thigh.

"Your wish is my command –"

"Sweet Pea! Where are you?" My dad's loud voice interrupts us.

Edward groans in frustration but we get up and rush down stairs.

"There she is! I can't believe my baby is engaged." He opens his arms wide and I rush into them.

"I'm really starting to feel neglected. I'm having a damn baby, people!" Alice shouts all bratty-like.

_This baby has her acting straight crazy!_

Dad turns to her with one arm around me, "What are you talking about; I just hugged you and rubbed your belly. Ali you know I love you, but Bella is my Sweat Pea."

His glare turns to Edward, "You, you hurt her and I'll bury you so deep in the Olympic National Park you won't be found for years."

Edward sits, making sure to sit nowhere near my mother, "I hurt her you have my permission to kill me."

There's a collective sigh from all the women in the room, Jasper and Carlisle just stare at Edward. I remove myself from my father's hold and run over to my sweet asshole.

_Oh, he's definitely getting some later tonight._

**Edward**

After her father threatened me two more times and her mother kept trying to hug me, Bella took me on a tour of her quiet little town. Everywhere we went people were happy to see her and _her very handsome_ fiancé, they heard so much about from Renee.

I love seeing her like this, in her childhood element. It shows how much people love and respect her. A few even fear her and that shit turns me on. We drive down to La Push and walk hand in hand on the beach.

It's cold as fuck but damn it's beautiful out here. Bella snuggles up close to me as we walk on the beach.

"This place fits you, the town, the house, the beaches." I peck her lips as we make our way back to the car.

"I love it all, just not enough to live here permanently. Does that make me a terrible person?" She looks up at me with a sad smile.

"No, not at all. You know what you want and you've lived here and appreciate it. Plus you live where I live and I'm not living in small town USA." I open her car door and she gets in, rolling her eyes at me.

Once I'm in, I start it up, so the heat can warm our cold bones.

"I live where you live? So, if you lived on the street you would expect me to live there too?" She asks smiling at me as she rubs her hands together.

"Yes, but since I have you to take care of for the rest of my life, I will bust my ass to never have you on the streets." I lean over and peck her lips.

She lets out a very rare, girly sigh, "Sometimes you're the sweetest asshole."

"You bring out the best in me, without you I would just be an asshole." I smile at her as I back the car out of the spot.

It's true, without Bella I'd be just a mean motherfucker. She makes me better.

We drive back to her parents' house. Once we are settled in and I make sure that Bella's mom is nowhere near me, everyone decides to order pizza and watch movies.

The house is already decorated for Christmas. It's a bit over done with miniature _Whoville_ and nativity scenes along with stockings for all of us and presents galore.

The night was spent talking about weddings and babies. I kept close to Bella, touching and kissing her. I would catch her father watching me every now and again. This entire family is fucking weird.

"Esme, we should go to the store tomorrow, to make sure you have everything you need for Christmas dinner. Everyone is bringing something, so you don't have to prepare much." Renee smiles over at my mother.

"Who usually cooks?" My mother asks.

Oh, here it comes; she won't believe that a mother of two really doesn't cook, especially on a holiday.

"Everyone brings a dish. Usually, Kate and my friend Sue do almost everything. I can make a mean cake, from a box, though!" Renee says excitedly.

My mother eyes widen at the word 'box'. I look over to Jasper, who is turning red trying to contain his laughter. Both Alice and Bella look at us, Bella hits me and Alice hits Jasper.

"Shut up you two, everyone can't cook like the Cullens!" Alice yells.

"I love a box cake, Al!" My brother leans over to kiss her.

Bella looks over to me, "Like you can make a cake from scratch."

I chuckle, pulling her closer to me. "I've been making cakes from scratch since eighth grade home economics class. Right, Mom?"

My mom smiles all giddy, "Edward is an excellent baker. He would bake for some of his clubs and say I did it."

"Really! Handsome and can cook. Charlie, I want a divorce." Renee nudges her husband.

"No. He's in love with Bella, let it go." Charlie says rolling his eyes.

"Dad, control your wife before I take my fiancé to a hotel because Miss. Cougar here, is after him." Bella says pointing at her mother.

"Edward knows I'm joking," she throws me a wink.

For fucks sake, I'm marrying into a crazy family.

I look over to Bella, who is laughing and shaking her head. I'll have to tolerate a crazy mother-in-law who hits on me for the rest of my life.

However, I'll do it happily just to be with my Brat.

**A/N: Not long at all! But you all know I hate to keep you all waiting long for the next update. So I do try to push it out. I just got so much stuff I'm writing (none which I can share right now!). I don't have much to say which is weird b/c I never shut up! Love yall. Mean it!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! Because sometimes I change things and she gets pissed!_

Chapter 16

**Edward**

Bella closes her bedroom door behind us, double checking the lock. I pull her into me kissing her hard and trying to get her out of that sexy little dress she's been wearing all day.

My lips latch onto her neck, nipping and sucking, while I slide her dress off her delectable-ass body. It drops to the floor at her feet, and my hand starts to massage her firm breast.

"Hmm, we have to be quiet," She whispers as my other hand slips inside of her underwear.

My fingers tease her clit as her head falls onto my shoulder.

"Can you be quiet, Bella?" I suck on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder.

I slip one of my fingers into her wet pussy, we both groan in pleasure.

"God, yes." She cries out as one of her hands reach behind her and massages my hard cock.

"On the bed," I command, removing my hands from her underwear.

She walks over to the bed stopping to remove her panties. Bella throws them at me and I catch them, bringing them to my nose. I inhale as the sent has my cock fighting to get out of my pants.

"You're one horny, Asshole," She says playfully.

"Only for you, Brat." I walk over to her making quick work of shedding my own clothes.

She lies on the bed; her knees up and legs open wide. Her pussy dripping wet and calling my fucking name. I crawl on the bed, peppering her with kisses from her ankle up to where she is waiting.

I lick up her wet center causing her body to shiver. Her tangy taste explodes on my tongue while I feast on her.

"Ahh, so good!" Bella cries out while I move to her clit.

I suck the small bundle of nerves into my mouth while pushing two fingers inside of her wet pussy. Her fingers grip my hair, pulling on it painfully. I hook my finger grazing the spongy material as I suck hard on her clit.

"Fuck!" She yells out as her orgasm hits her hard.

Dying to enter her, I trail my lips up her body. I push into her hard, stilling for a moment to enjoy her warmth and tightness.

"Oh God, Edward!" Bella yells out.

One of my hands covers her mouth trying to silence the outburst so her parents can't hear. I thrust inside of her, hitting a spot so fucking deep that only I've been there.

Damn, I love this woman. Why else would I try to have quiet sex with her when her parents are two doors down? We are trying not to make any fucking noise, but we are failing miserably. She clenches around my cock and her tongue comes out and licks my palm.

"Fuck, baby." I grit out, trying to hold myself to-fucking-gether.

The last thing I want is for Bella's parents to hear us doing the wild thing. I'm a grown man and I don't answer to anyone, but the thought of giving Renee any more flirting power has me being very quiet!

The only thing separating us from her parents is a linen closet and a damn bathroom. At least, Jasper and Alice are further down the hall.

Lucky bastards!

"Faster!" Bella mumbles against my hand.

I shake my head, _no_. She bites my hand hard.

"Shit!" I grab her ass and start pounding into her, noise be damn. "Is this what you want? You want everyone to hear us you dirty girl," I grit out.

"Yes! Don't be scared, Asshole." She moans out, while she grabs my hair and pulls me down for a kiss.

Our tongues glide together, her taste takes over my senses, causing my movements to speed up. My fingers start massaging her clit, I need her to come before I do.

"Come on, baby," I beg trying to fight off my orgasm.

"Edward!." Her body stills as her orgasm hits her.

My lips crash against hers, silencing her screams of pleasure. My own orgasm hits me, and I'm stilled inside of her. Turning over, I pull her into my side, kissing her deeply.

"I love you, even if your family is fucking insane."

She punches my bare shoulder. "Fuck you, everyone is not perfect like the Cullens!"

"You're already perfect, but soon you'll be a Cullen too." I peck her lips lovingly.

"God, sometimes you're the sweetest Asshole!" She says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Get use to it, Brat." I kiss her forehead before we fall into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow is another day with the crazy Swans.

**~FYR~**

Christmas Eve at Bella's parents is hectic. It seems that the entire town has come over, apparently it's tradition for the Swans to throw a party every Christmas Eve. They also come to see The Swan girls. They can't believe that Bella is engaged and everyone wants to see her ring. They also want to rub Alice's stomach for luck. She gets pissed off easily saying she's not a dog. For some reason, there is no pleasing her and I'm close to saying fuck it.

Bella and Jasper have taken to spoiling her. I'm half doing it because she's caring my niece or nephew and a happy mommy is a happy baby, or so Bella tells me.

"Bella Boo!" The big fucker from the wedding screams going over to Bella putting her in a massive hug.

I walk over to them swatting his shoulder, "Let go of my fiancée."

He chuckles as a beautiful blonde woman rushes up next to him holding a baby. She pushes him out the way to get to Bella, handing me the baby as if she knows me.

"Rose! I miss you so much!" Bella cries in the woman's arms.

She's a giant just like her husband, with dull blonde hair and a slight pouch. She was probably really beautiful five years and two kids ago, but I can tell the big fucker Emmett still thinks she's gorgeous.

She lets go of Bella and then turns, pulling me in for a half hug, mindful that I'm still holding the baby. "Edward! I'm so glad to finally meet you."

This town is full of huggers.

"Hi, Rose, nice to meet you too; tell your big ox of a husband to stop crushing after my fiancée." She releases me and I smile at her.

"You're just jealous I'm younger and better looking." He pats me on the back hard.

"Don't forget I almost kicked your ass in Hawaii. I can still make that happen." I pat him back.

"In your dreams, old man!" He puffs out his chest.

"Hey, Sweet Emily!" Bella squeals as she takes the baby from me.

"Where's Alice?" Rose asks, looking around excitedly.

We turn to find Alice in the corner being patted by one of her aunts. The look on her face is pure annoyance and Jasper stands next to her gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Alice!" Rose yells getting her attention.

Alice and Jasper quickly rush over to where we are standing. Bella is too busy playing with the baby to notice.

"Kiss Uncle Edward." Bella says, coming closer to me.

I kneel down so the baby is directly in my face. She leans over and puts her wet mouth to my cheek, drool runs down my face, and then the baby wraps her chubby arms around my neck practically jumping out of Bella's arms.

"Hey, pretty girl!" I lean in giving Emily a kiss on the cheek.

She squeals and laughs, before leaning in and drooling on my nose. I laugh, moving my head from the firm grip of the baby. When I look up all eyes are on us, I turn and catch Bella's look; she's smiling at me with unshed happy tears.

I lean down and peck her lips, "If you want, we can go practice right now, Brat." I straightened up and wink at her.

"Asshole." She mutters under her breath.

"Don't get any ideas, you two always have to follow behind Jasper and me," Alice says rolling her eyes at us.

"Alice, I love you and the baby you're carrying, but everything is not fucking about you," Bella says, a little harshly.

"I know that!" Alice says, looking rightly chastised.

"Do you?" I ask as the baby drools on my jaw.

Jasper gives me a bitch scowl but we're only saying what he doesn't have the balls to say.

"Pregnancy hormones are a bitch to deal with, you better prepare yourself, dude!" Emmett pats Jasper on the shoulder causing him to jerk forward.

Jasper recovers and gives him a look, "It's already started."

"I heard that, Jasper! I'm carrying your child so just suck it up." Alice tells my brother.

"Don't worry Alice, you have free reign to be as bitchy as you want to Jasper, but Bella's right, tone it down with everyone who is not your husband," Rose says taking a sip of beer that Emmett passed her.

" I guess I can tone it down. I'm just feeling all over the place." Alice bows her head, and I actually feel a little sorry for her.

"Of course, you do! You're carrying a fucking person! That shit is hard work." Rose looks over to me; Emily is falling asleep on my shoulders. "Wow, Bella he's a damn keeper. She never falls asleep with a stranger."

Renee decides at this time to walk over to our little group, "That's what I told her! Isn't he just edible!"

I cringe at her description of me. Did she just fucking call me edible? Hell No!

Renee takes a sip of her drink and I think she's had too many.

"Mom! Can I speak to you for a second?" Bella grabs Renee by the arm and leads her to the kitchen.

Emmett leans into me, "Dude, I think that was worse than when she told me she could kiss my dimples every day."

I stare at him horrified, he notices my face and starts laughing.

"Don't worry, she's practically harmless!" He says patting my shoulder. Hard.

**Bella**

I pull my mother into the kitchen, enough is enough. Opening the refrigerator, I take out a bottle of water, open it and then hand it to her taking away her red Solo cup of alcohol with my free hand.

"I'm not drunk!" She says tripping over her own feet.

"That's even worse then." I stand with my arms crossed like she did when I was younger and I had done something wrong. "Mom, you know I love you, but the flirting and the comments towards Edward have to stop."

She laughs, shaking her head as if I'm crazy, "It's all innocent fun, Bella. Edward knows that!"

"Mom, it's creepy. How would you feel if Grandpa Swan told you, you were _'just edible_'?" Her body shudders and then a horrified look takes over her face.

"It's not that bad! Is it?"

I raise one eyebrow at her, "It's that bad, Mom. Dial it way down, please. I really would like you to be apart of my life forever, preferably with my husband, but at this point I wouldn't blame him if he threw the kids and me on a plane and spent holidays alone!"

"Is it really creepy? I thought I was just the funny cool mom. I mean he's good looking and older, I see no point not to point it out." She says a little sheepish.

I start to feel a little bad about correcting her but it's getting out of control. "Once or twice maybe and in a decent way, cause God knows he is handsome. But saying he's edible or that you would leave Dad for him is just gross, Mom!"

"Fine! No more comments on Edward's look or anything. If I'm so terrible maybe you all should stay away." She pouts like a five-year-old.

"Mom, leave the dramatics to Alice. Just tone it down. It was getting creepy." I give her a smile trying not to be mean.

"Grandpa Swan saying I'm edible would just be gross," She says shuttering again.

"Yeah, so think about how Edward feels." I look at her pointedly.

"Oh, God!"

I laugh at her because now she gets it.

**~~FYR~~**

Christmas morning I wake up a little hung over, with my face being peppered in kisses. I open my eyes to see my gorgeous Asshole smiling down at me.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He kisses my lips and then holds a blue Tiffany's box up.

"Edward!" I take the box out of his hand, smiling like crazy.

"I wanted to give you your present alone." He pecks my forehead as I open the box.

I gasp at the beautiful gold necklace and pendant.

"It's a Tiffany Infinity pendant. I want you to wear it every day for the rest of our lives and know that I will love you for eternity." His voice chokes up and I look into his misty eyes.

I smile as tears fall down my face. This wonderful man is everything to me. I grab him pulling him into me for a kiss.

"God, you're so amazing. I love you, Edward."

We lose ourselves in each other.

Forgetting all about Christmas breakfast with the family.

**A/N: Hey! I got a little stuck for a second and then it just came pouring out! I'm sure you've all seen my two new stories that I wrote for the age contest. It was fun and I had a lot of great help. Well, I want y'all to know that I can see the end for reals this time! About five or less to go! I'm up and down these days not working again, the life of a freelancer! Booo, but I'm writing like cray! Love you! Mean it!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

_I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 17

**Bella**

Christmas day is busy from the moment Edward and I come downstairs from our morning lovemaking. It was beautiful and intense, the way we stared into each other's eyes as he moved inside me, hitting a spot so deep that my toes curled and heart raced. We came together holding onto each other, as we both whisper I love yous.

We spend the remainder of the morning opening presents and enjoying everyone's company.

I smile at Edward, passing him his gift.

"I hope it's something I can take off you." He winks as he tears into the wrapping paper.

"You can take it off yourself, Asshole." I tell him as he pulls out the t-shirt with his name on it or his nickname.

The matching keychain falls out as he holds up the t-shirt that says 'My Asshole.'

"What does it say?" Esme asks, smiling over at us.

Edward turns the shirt around and holds up his keychain with it. Everyone stares at the shirt in silence. Both Alice and Jasper shake their heads knowing our nicknames for each other.

My dad clears his throat. "Why are you calling him an Asshole?"

"Because that's what he is, Dad. My Asshole," I lean over kissing Edward on the lips.

"And she's my Brat." Edward smiles and leans over pulling me into him for a more intense kiss.

Our tongues intertwine and I hum enjoying the taste of him.

"I love it, baby. I'm proud to be your asshole, I won't disappoint," he winks at me.

"I know you won't," I push his shoulder.

"You two are strange. Is that some kind of foreplay?" My dad asks causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Charlie! That's inappropriate!" My mom yells at him.

We all turn towards her in shock.

Esme stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen. "Since when do you care what's inappropriate?"

"Yeah. Did Bella threaten to cut off your liquor supply if you didn't stop flirting with Edward?" Alice asks.

"I wasn't flirting with Edward. I was complimenting him on his good looks." She says defensively.

"Is that what it's called these days? Because I swore, you wanted a divorce just the other day." Dad raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Edward leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"What the hell did you do to her? I don't want to promote mother/daughter violence," he says bumping his shoulder against mine.

"I may have given her an example of my grandpa calling her edible. It totally freaked her out." I say simply.

He pulls me onto his lap kissing me hard. "Damn it woman, you're a genius! I'll thank you later."

"You better or I'll let her loose on you again," he shudders and I laugh at him.

"That is not fucking funny," he gives me a hard stare.

I try to get off of his lap but he pulls me back down tickling my side.

"Will you stop mauling my daughter in my house!" My dad yells at us.

"Sure thing Charlie, I'll just wait to maul her in our apartment."

My dad glares at him not amused at all.

"They're better here than they were at my house. They actually disappeared to the tree house all morning." Carlisle says laughing at the shocked look on my dad's face.

"Oh! That reminds me, we have to clean it, before my grandbaby will play in it!" Esme yells from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mom you have a few years before Jasper and Alice's baby is big enough to play in it," Edward shakes his head at her.

"Oh I plan to take Junior in it his first day at grandma's and grandpa's!" Jasper says excitedly.

"You will not use your fucking baby to get into my tree house. I'll take him or her but you are still not allowed!" Edward points at Jasper.

I get off his lap standing. "Could you two not start!"

"I swear you only got me pregnant to play in that damn tree house!" Alice stands and rushes up the stairs.

Jasper runs after her, calling her name. Esme just shakes her head and goes back to the kitchen while the rest of us listen to Alice scream at him.

Eventually, Alice and Jasper rejoin us downstairs just in time to greet all of our relatives. Esme stays busy in the kitchen, both Sue and my aunt Kate drop off dishes to add to the menu.

My mother stays away from Edward every chance she gets. It's getting a little damn comical and I think he secretly gets a kick out of it. He keeps walking towards her just for her to rush to the other side of the room. Poor Mom, I'm starting to feel a little sorry for her.

When Grandpa and Grandma Swan show up from Port Angeles, she practically ashen.

"Renee, you look lovely as ever. Come give an old man a kiss." Grandpa says pulling my mom into a hug.

Her eyes go wide and her body freezes. Edward and I silently laugh at her discomfort.

"Doesn't she look just edible grandpa?" I ask him.

His eyebrows scrunch up in thought. "I don't know about edible."

My mother rushes out of his arms practically running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her, Charlie? That girl has always been a little crazy," Grandmother says walking over to me.

"Let me see that ring!" She grabs my hand smiling widely. "Edward, you have exquisite taste. I can understand why my granddaughter is so in love."

"I'm the one in love, Grandmother Swan." Edward gives her his best smile and she's a goner.

"Edward … " She cups his face with her old withered hand, "I can see your love for Bella, it shines through when you look at her. You will be very happy together and have many children."

Edward smiles at her in confusion. I'm use to her saying strange things my entire life. She congratulated me on getting into Columbia before I received the letter. A month later my acceptance letter arrived. There have always been small incidents such as that my entire life.

"Come, Martha, you'll scare the poor man with your prophecies." My Grandfather mumbles as he pulls her away.

Edward pulls me to his side, "Well, at least, we know I'm going to keep you knocked up!"

"Keep it up Asshole and you are not getting any tonight," I hit his shoulder.

He pulls me into him, gripping my ass. "I'll like to see you try."

Edward leans in and kisses my lips passionately. He's right I couldn't even damn try if I wanted to.

"Bella! There you are." My Aunt Kate's voice is loud and screeching as she interrupts us.

"Aunt Kate. How are you? You remember my fiancée, Edward, from Alice's wedding? I give her a smile.

"I remember my Tanya had her eye on him. She'll be here shortly with her fiancée, Aro. He owns a few Subways in Seattle," she says very proudly as if she owns them.

"Wow, that is impressive. Bella, you've really gotten the short end of the fiancée pool." Edward says trying to contain his glee.

I turn to him rubbing his shoulders. "It's okay, baby. You can try to buy a Subway when owning your own advertising company doesn't work out for you anymore."

"I didn't know you owned an advertising company." She says smiling over at Edward.

"Yeah, it's among my many talents. If you'll excuse me, Aunt Kate, my brother is looking a little forlorn. Nice seeing you again," he kisses my cheek and then leaves me alone with her.

I give him the dirty look following him with my eyes as he ends up next to Jasper, who does, indeed, look like something is wrong.

My aunt takes my hand in hers, hard, her nose practically touching my ring.

"I can't believe it's real! What an exquisite ring." She stands and looks at me, then over at Edward, who is patting Jasper on the back. "Tanya should've really snatched him up at the wedding."

My mouth drops open and I firmly take my hand back. "She tried but I won him over."

"What did you do to win him?" She asks with too much attitude for my taste.

"Oh you know, fuck him. Excuse me." I walk away leaving her with her mouth agape.

That's what her ass gets for trying to insult me. I walk over to Edward and Jasper.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I ask nodding at Jasper.

"Alice kicked him out of their room. She asked if that dress made her look fat and dumb ass didn't say anything." Edward shakes his head.

"I thought silence would be the best answer! The dress was fitting a little tight but I couldn't say that." Jasper hangs his head in defeat.

"Go to your wife right now and tell her she looks amazing in that dress, carrying your child." I push him towards where Alice is standing, looking miserable.

He sighs and straightens his shoulder walking over to her. She ignores him as he wraps his arm around her.

Edward laughs at the scene in front of us. "If you act like that when you're pregnant, I'm just going to fuck the hormones out of you."

I roll my eyes at him. "You're such an Asshole!"

"Yeah, and you love it," he pulls me into him.

His arm is strong around my waist and I'm feeling all sorts of wrong in a room full of people.

"Mmm, God help me, but I do love it. If I act like Alice, you have my permission to fuck the hormones out of me … often." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss is lips.

We lose ourselves in each other, not caring that my family is around us. My fingers find their way in his hair and I pull as our tongues intertwine. His hand grips my neck holding me in place.

"I see you two haven't changed one bit." Tanya's whiney voice interrupts our little make-out session.

We break apart to find her and a tall, slimy looking man staring at us. His hair is pulled back in a long ponytail like he's been teleported from the eighties.

"Tanya!" I give her my best fake smile.

"Edward, you're looking very well. I hear congratulations are in order," she says ignoring me.

Edward's grips me tighter around the waist. "Yep, this sexy woman agreed to marry my sorry ass. Life couldn't be better."

He kisses my temple being a little too affectionate for company, but I know his game. Tanya's eyes never leave Edward even with her fiancée by her side.

"We hear you have some news? You and …" I wait for her to provide Aro's name although Aunt Kate has bragged about him.

She seems to just realize he's next to her. "Aro, my cousin and her _fiancée_, Edward," She says the word fiancée with such disgust that it's almost comical.

"Aro, glad to meet you. I hear you own a few Subway franchises. I was looking to get into the business myself," Edward says as he shakes his hand.

"Really? I would love to give you some pointers. I'm looking to open a third you know." Aro says excitedly and Edward tries to get out of his grip but he seems to have a passion for Subways.

That's what the asshole gets for trying to be funny.

**Edward**

We sit down to dinner and I sit in between Jasper and Bella, officially escaping Aro. I let out a sigh of relief until I see him take the seat directly in front of me.

"Edward, the key is location! Once you find prime real estate, then you can practically reel in the money. I suggest maybe something by a university." He rambles on and on.

I was just being fucking funny, but now it's like I'm stuck with the dude.

Jasper leans over to me whispering.

"You're buying a Subway? You couldn't tell me about that? I'm only your financial advisor, why should you confide in me. It's that damn tree house all over again." He starts rambling like the little brat he's been my entire life.

"Jasper, shut the fuck up. I'm not buying a Subway. You would be the second to know if I wanted to change professions." I tell him as Bella leans over me.

"That," she says tilting her head at Aro, who is momentarily lost in conversation with Bella's Uncle Billy. "Is the product of him being an asshole."

She's right, I was making fun and now I can't shake him.

"Edward, Aro tells me you are going to invest in a Subway," Billy says from across the table.

Bella is trying to contain her laughter and I reach under the table and squeeze her thigh.

"I was considering it, but with the wedding coming up I don't want to make any brash financial decisions." I smile adding some stuffing to my plate.

Thank God my mom cooked. I pile my plate full not noticing that everyone is staring at me.

"You've picked a date and didn't tell me!" Alice yells from the other side of Jasper.

"Or me!" My mother says from the other end of the table.

"You could've at least told your own mother, Bella. Am I really that awful?" Renee pretends to dab at her eyes.

Now I see where Alice gets it.

Bella leans over. "Thanks a lot, Asshole," she takes a deep breath. "We were waiting to tell you all, but the wedding will be June fourth, in Maui, on the beach. I'm still working out details, so I was waiting a week or two to tell you."

She's annoyed and it's turning me on. I stroke the inside of her thigh, trying to calm her down. I hear her breathing increase and I smirk as I take a bite of ham.

"That's perfect, the baby is due late July so I'm sure the doctor will clear me for early June. I'm going to be huge, though." Alice points out.

"You will look perfect, Ali." Jasper leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Hawaii, again? Couldn't come up with something original?" Tanya asks in a nasally voice.

I can't believe I almost fucked her. I shudder at the thought and suddenly I realize how close I came to not having Bella and the life we have.

"I could've, but we wanted to go back to the place where we first fell in love. You know, after the wedding we spent four glorious days together, forgetting everything and every_one_." Bella says leaning into me.

Her lips kiss my cheek as one of her fingers run down my chest. She's making it clear whom I belong too, and damn if I don't love it.

Tanya rolls her eyes clearly upset and I don't know why. It's not like she had a chance in hell to be more than a fuck. Not to mention, Aro's an okay guy even with his Subway obsession.

The rest of Christmas dinner is spent with my mother and Renee hammering Bella with questions about the wedding. Jasper continues to suck up to Alice. Aro engages me in more conversation about getting a Subway franchise, while Tanya pouts next to him.

By the time everyone left the Swans' house on Christmas I am ready to ravish my fiancé very loudly, but I have to remember we are only two doors down from her parents. Thank God, we are leaving the day after tomorrow.

Once we're home, I'm going to have her screaming my name for fucking days.

**A/N: Love you! Mean it!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

_I don't own Twilight. **I saw a very funny author take on this. She said her bank account tells her she doesn't own Twilight! I thought that was hilarious! _

Chapter 18

**Edward**

Being home is not like I imagined it would be. I imagined Bella screaming my name while I was balls deep inside her, my mouth never leaving hers.

"Edward! Edward!" Bella screams my name from the bedroom followed by a series of hacking coughs.

No, instead it's filled with my very sick, whiny fiancé. I love my baby with everything in me but she is a terrible ass sick person. All she does is call my name for every single thing.

_'Edward, I'm cold. I need another blanket.'_

_'Edward, I need another pillow, this one is flat.'_

_'Edward, my water is cold. I only like room temperature water.'_

She's literally driving me crazy and I've been hiding out in my office while she naps. Bella started not feeling well near the end of our trip in Forks and by the time we landed she was full on miserable.

We flew home the day before yesterday so we could be home for New Year's Eve. She's the worst damn sick person ever, but I'm taking care of her because I worship the ground she fucking walks on. Now I see why Jasper takes Alice's crazy pregnant moods.

The buzzer rings letting me know my delivery is here. I rush to the door, pay and then walk over to the counter. I pour the soup I ordered from Sophie's into a bowl, nothing like Cuban chicken noodle soup to set you right. Then I get the antibiotics that Dad prescribed and put them down on the tray with a tall glass of orange juice. Have to keep my girl hydrated.

I put the other food in the fridge for later; I can't wait to eat my damn Cuban sandwich.

When I come into the room, Bella's sitting up in the bed blowing her nose looking all cute and miserable.

"Hey, baby. I bought you lunch and your antibiotics." I set the tray down on the nightstand.

"Ugh, Edward I'm so hot can you take one of these blankets away?" she asks.

"No, baby that's good, you're fever's breaking." I put my hand to her forehead.

Leaning over I pick up the ear thermometer and take her temperature. Still over a hundred but lower than what it was.

"It's dropping so stay in bed a few more hours. You should be good by New Years Eve, but we're staying home."

"I want to go out. It's our first New Year's Eve together," she says taking the pills and the orange juice.

I bend down and kiss her forehead. "It's okay as long as we're together."

"Ugh! You are a sickeningly sweet asshole today," she says pushing me away.

"Just doing my job as a faithful fiancée, so stop being a brat and eat your soup." I pull the tray closer on her lap.

Picking up a spoonful of broth, I blow on it and then offer it up to her lips. She takes it cautiously. I continue to feed her until every drop of chicken and broth is gone.

I move the tray to the bedside table and then turn back to Bella. She pulls me in next to her and I don't' give it a second thought when I pull her closer to me. I know I'm a lovesick puppy because if it were anyone else, _I would give_ it a second thought.

"That was so yummy," she says burying herself deeper into my side.

We fall asleep with her wrapped securely in my arms. I'm going to take care of her for the rest of my fucking life.

**~FYR~**

The next day Bella is feeling much better. Her fever is normal but she's still sniffling and coughing.

"Can you make me some tea Asshole?" she asks smiling at the plate I put down in front of her.

"Sure baby." I give her a peck on the forehead and then go to make her tea. "Take your pills, I'll be right back."

"If I'm better can we go out tomorrow?" She takes a big gulp of her orange juice.

"We're staying in and that's final." I point to her.

"Oh! Bossy asshole alert! She smiles eating her breakfast.

The buzzer rings and we look at each other before I go answer the door after kissing Bella's temple.

I open the door and Alice flies in with Jasper behind her, his arms full of bags.

"Sissy! How are you feeling?" Alice asks.

"What are you doing here? I'm sick, I don't want to get you and the baby sick," Bella says staring at her.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, and …" Alice digs into her purse pulling out a thin folded up film of paper. "To bring you this! It's your niece or nephew."

She unfolds the pictures handing it to us. Bella and I both smile widely looking at the tiny person on the screen.

"You just came back from the doctor? What did he say?" Bella asks excitedly.

"He said everything looks great," she says smiling happily. "Now how are you?"

"It's a cold, I'll survive. You could've held the pictures for a few days. I don't want anything to happen to Auntie baby." Bella pats Alice's belly.

"She's right. Why your husband didn't think about that before he let you come here, I'll never know." I glare at Jasper, because honestly, he should fucking know better.

"Don't look at me, she wanted to check on Bella," he says setting down their bags.

"And if she wanted to drink a bottle of vodka would that be okay? You need to protect the baby from her brand of crazy." I point my finger at him.

"I'm not crazy. I'm worried about my sister." She pouts sitting next to Bella.

"Thank you for checking on me, but I'm fine." Bella stands up putting her dish in the sink. "Asshole took the best care of me."

"Think next time." I glare at them.

It's nice she wants to check on Bella and to show us a picture of the baby. I know how close they are, but she's pregnant and at some point, you have to be smart.

"We were in the neighborhood and wanted to show you both the baby. Next time we won't stop by," Jasper says with a little venom.

"Good." I stand up, walking towards the kitchen. "Since you're here, are you hungry, Alice?"

"I am! You're the best brother-in-law, ever." She smiles at me.

I walk back into the kitchen and kiss Bella. "You into bed, now." I demand.

"I'm not tired, Asshole." She tries to fight me.

I walk over to her picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. Both she and Alice are screaming at me to put her down but I ignore them all the way to the bedroom.

I lay her down on the bed and start putting the covers on her. "Sleep. I'll feed the two of them, get a picture of our niece or nephew, and then kick their asses out."

**~FYR~**

Bella is much better on New Years Eve as we lay in our bed watching Kathy Griffin and Anderson Cooper. We're laughing our asses off while drinking champagne. Bella loves these two and I have to admit seeing straight lace Anderson Cooper so uncomfortable is fucking funny.

Ten minutes before midnight, I mute the TV and pull Bella close to me. One of my hands cups her face as I stare into her eyes.

"I love you, so much, baby. I can't wait until you're my wife. Two-thousand and sixteen is going to be the start of our forever." I pull her into me kissing her lips.

"Hmmm, I love you, too," Bella says straddling me. "And, I miss you. We've never gone days without having sex." She grinds into my hard cock.

My hands grip her ass while I kiss her greedily. She's right, the only time we don't have sex is if she's on her period, other than that, I have to have her.

I pull back lifting her tank top over her head, throwing it on the side of the bed. My lips take a pert nipple into my mouth sucking on it as she arches into me. Her fingers pull at my hair and I lift her up flipping us over so that she's under me.

"God, I fucking want you so bad," I say sitting up to remove her sexy-ass boy shorts.

"Then take me, Asshole." She teases, yanking my jogging pants down and stroking my cock.

She sits up and engulfs my cock into her mouth. My head falls back and a sigh leaves me.

I wrap one of my hands around the nape of her neck guiding her in and out of my cock. "Fuck! You really are feeling better."

She deep throats me, hollowing out her cheeks. I take a deep breath trying not to come.

"Baby, I want to be inside you when I come," I grit out.

She releases my cock, turning over to wiggle her plump ass in my face. I give it a playful slap before I stand up and remove my pants completely.

Crawling back on the bed, I line myself up, rubbing my cock into her wetness. She feels so fucking good.

"Stop teasing me, Asshole," she says.

"Stop being a brat, Brat." I slap her ass one more time before I slide home.

"Shit, four days is too fucking long," I hiss out bending down to kiss her bare shoulder.

She pushes back against me desperate for me to enter her. I sit up and grip her hair pulling it roughly so that she slams against me.

"God yes!" she yells throwing her head back.

One hand pulls her hair while the other holds her small waist setting a grueling pace.

She clenches around my cock. "Ahh … yeah, baby, that's it."

Bella arches her back, burying her head deeper into the pillow while I release her hair and grab the other side of her hip. I slam her hard against me the sound of skin on skin filling the room.

"Edward! Right there! Right fucking there," she yells out.

"That's right, let me hear you, baby." I grit between my teeth trying to hold back my orgasm. "I need you to come, Bella."

I bend down rubbing her clit. My mouth finds the sensitive spot on her neck and I greedily lick and suck. Her body shivers with her orgasm and her pussy grips my cock for dear life.

"Oh God!" she cries out in pleasure.

I thrust into her repeatedly until I am hit with my orgasm. Stilling inside of her, I bite down on her, sucking hard.

Bella reaches back and weaves her fingers through my hair, pulling hard. I grind in her one last time before I pull out and crash down on the bed bringing her with me.

Moving her head towards me, I greedily kiss her. Looking over at the time, I see that we have missed New Years.

"Happy New Year, Brat," I say pecking her lips.

"Happy New Year, Asshole. I love you," she whispers.

If I spend every New Years like this, I'll be the happiest man in the damn world.

**Bella**

Getting back into the groove after the holidays is always hard, but I usually bounce back by the second week of January. This time, however, I seem to be still lagging and we are at the end of February.

Having the worst cold in the history of colds seems to have really kicked my ass. Edward taking care of me did make things better, although I'm not the best sick person I'll admit.

I look up from my textbook to look at the clock almost midnight and still no Edward. I hate advertising. Especially since it feels like I haven't seen my fiancée home at a decent hour in days.

Deciding that it's better to go to bed than study for my midterm any longer. I close my book and make my way to the bedroom.

Finally, able to find sleep, I feel the bed dip a little after two-in-the-morning. Wet kisses trail down my neck waking me up and I roll over, throwing my arms around Edward's neck.

"Did you deliver the videos? I mumble as one of his hands slip inside my panties.

I don't' even bother wearing pajamas anymore. Every time he works late we end up attacking each other when he's home.

Two fingers enter me and I arch up into him as he bites my nipple through my tank top. I recoil back from the pain, whimpering a little.

"Shit, you okay? What's wrong?" Edward asks removing his hand.

"Nothing, they've been a little sore lately. Just no biting or pinching that's all." I pull him towards me, kissing his lips.

"How long have they been sore?" He sits up looking worried.

I crawl on top of him. "Maybe a week, don't worry about it. My period's coming."

I kiss him all over until he finally relaxes. As we make passionate love, thoughts run through my head and I realize I can't remember the last time I had my period.

When Edward is finally asleep, I sneak into the front room with my phone and pull up my calendar.

Shit. My period is two weeks late.

The next day after work I go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test. Rushing home, I follow the instructions to the letter and set the test on the sink. I set my clock alarm for three minutes and go wait in the bedroom. If I stay in the bathroom, I'll just watch the stick.

Finding it hard to sit still, I pace around the bedroom. All I can think is I'm pregnant at twenty-four. My wedding is in June, I'll be showing, people will probably think that's why he's marrying me.

I'm starting to freak out when I hear Edward come into the apartment. The alarm on my phone beeps taking me out of my thoughts. I walk into the bathroom and pick up the little white stick.

"Bella! You want to go out for dinner," He asks walking into the room.

I walk out of the bathroom in a daze and stand in the doorway.

"Baby? You okay? What the hell is that?"

I look up from the two blue lines into the face of the man I love.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Well! That happened! LOL! One more chapter to go and an epi! Love you mean it! It may be over two weeks for the next chap. My beta is traveling and I'm working in NY for a few weeks. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

Chapter 19

**Edward**

"Holy. Fucking. Shit," Bella says clearly in shock.

I rush over to her taking the small stick out of her hand. I look down and see two blue lines.

"We're pregnant?" My voice is a mixture of shock and elation.

I pull her into my arms kissing her hard.

"You're not mad?" she asks worry covering her beautiful face.

I cup her face between my hands. "How could I ever be made that we created a life? I love you so fucking much, baby."

My lips find hers, and I lift her up, my hands going directly to her ass. Her bare legs wrap around my waist, and I take us into the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. I kiss her slowly before I move down her body taking her blouse out of her skirt so that I can speak to my child.

My lips kiss where our child is safe and growing. "Daddy loves you so much," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella runs her fingers through my hair and I look up to find her crying.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I sit up wrapping my arms around her.

Her body shakes from the force of her sobs, and I roll us over so that she is lying comfortably by my side. My free hand goes directly to her flat belly.

"I'm so scared! This wasn't a part of the plan," she cries burying her face into my side.

"I know, baby, but plans change. Look at us, I broke your five-year rule." I kiss the top of her head.

She looks up at me smiling. "Best thing I ever did forgetting that stupid rule."

"Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me, so if things change, then they change. This baby is the best of both of us." I kiss her lips, wrapping my hand around her neck.

Her fingers weave through my hair as our tongues dance together. Tears spill from both our eyes so overwhelmed with our little surprise. I didn't think it would happen for years but now that I know she's pregnant I wouldn't change it for anything in the fucking world.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers against my lips. "I can handle anything as long as you're by my side."

She kisses me softly, hiking her leg up so that her knee rubs against my cock. We lie side by side, and I unbutton her blouse removing it from her body. Her breasts are so ripe and plump her bra can barely contain them. I don't know how I haven't noticed. I guess all the damn working late and sex in the dark.

I sit up, removing her bra, gently kissing her breasts. "Are they still sore?" I whisper as I gently take a nipple into my mouth.

"Ahh, a little," she says arching her back.

Standing up, I start taking off my work clothes. I stare down at her sexy body, and my own yearns for her. Just knowing that my child is inside of her, causes my heart to overflow with love.

"Take off your skirt and panties," I say removing my boxers.

She quickly starts removing her clothes. Once she is naked, I crawl in between her legs pulling her into me. Staring into her eyes, I enter her slowly, stilling inside her.

My lips ghost over hers as she pulls me closer by the hair. My hands cup her face as I begin to move inside of her, the intensity of knowing she's caring my child consumes me. She clings onto me as if our very lives depend on it.

Kissing her neck she arches her back, allowing me to go deeper.

"Edward!" she moans out as I grind my pelvis against hers.

"Bella, you're having my baby," I whisper kissing from her neck to her lips.

Tears fall from both of our eyes as we lose ourselves in each other, grasping and kissing so desperate to be closer.

"Oh God, I love you, Edward," Bella yells out as we come clinging to each other.

"I love you too, baby." I kiss her lips so in love with her and our child.

**~FYR~**

It's been almost three weeks since we found out we were pregnant. Bella and I are on our way to our first doctor's appointment but not without having the same argument we've been having since the first morning.

"No," I tell her again as I take the small Keurig cup out of her hand.

"You're driving me crazy! I can have one cup of damn coffee," she yells at me before walking out of the kitchen.

"You can, it's called decafe!" I yell at her retreating form.

Every baby book I read says no caffeine while pregnant, but Bella is not taking this easy. She loves her coffee, just like I do but I realize now if I'm asking her to give up caffeine I have to as well.

I start going through the cabinets removing every packet of coffee and throwing it into the garbage.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks from behind me.

"I'm getting rid of the coffee, if you're going cold turkey so am I."

"Ugh! I hate when you're a sweet asshole! Let's go, we're going to be late!" She rushes out the front door, and I follow her taking the garbage with me.

I guess I'm officially off coffee.

Fuck.

**~FYR~**

The loud thumping sound fills the room, and it almost reminds me of a horse running it's so damn fast. My vision is blurry, but I can make out my beautiful fiancé. Tears fall down her cheeks and she squeezes my hand so tight.

"That's our baby, Asshole," she cries pulling me down to kiss my lips.

"I know, Brat," I say kissing her hard.

"Congratulations. Now let's take a look. The fetus is still small so we have to do an endo-vaginal exam," she says holding up this long, thin looking thing.

She puts a condom on it, which I find freaking weird. Then some gel before she inserts it into Bella. My mouth is wide open, and Bella is giggling at the look on my face. All amusement ceases when the doctor points at a little black blob on the screen.

"There is your baby. Everything looks good. You're about five weeks along, and that will give us a due date of October twenty-first." Doctor Johnson tells us smiling widely.

"Our wedding is in Hawaii on June fourth. Will that be a problem?" Bella asks.

We've been going back and forth with moving the wedding up or just fucking going down to the Justice of the Peace. Bella really wants the nuptials after her graduation, but she's afraid people will think I'm marrying her because she's pregnant. I don't give a shit what they will think. She's the love of my life and without her I'm nothing.

"That's fine. I had no idea you had all this going on Bella! I'm so happy for you," she says smiling at Bella.

"Thank you, it's been a whirlwind and the last time I was here was before my sister's wedding." Bella says looking at me.

We leave the doctor's office with a prescription for prenatal vitamins, pamphlets on what not to eat and drink, and pictures of our blob baby.

I take my pregnant fiancé out to lunch where we celebrate the new addition to our family. We hold hands while we eat only letting go to do something just to take hold of the other again.

"I'm really thinking about moving the wedding up or at the least changing the location. I still want a beach wedding, but between Alice and me, Hawaii just doesn't seem doable," Bella says taking a bite of her salad.

"I'll do whatever you want, as long as it's because you want to and not because you care what people will say." I take her hand kissing it.

"After hearing this little one's heartbeat and seeing him or her, I don't care about anyone but our little family," she says patting her flat belly.

"Good, because it's the Cullens against the world." I take a bite of my steak only to look up to find her staring at me with teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You called me a Cullen!" She flings herself at me kissing my lips.

"You're actually acting like a girl, you know. Is this what I have to look forward to?" I ask because I'm used to Brat Bella not emotional Bella.

Don't get me wrong, I love any Bella, but it's an adjustment.

"You're an asshole, it was sweet!"

"Whatever you say, Brat. I'll be sweet for you and kiss all your tears away while doing it." I lean over and peck lips.

"You better," she says smiling at me.

**~FYR~**

The following weeks after our first appointment were a whirlwind. We moved the wedding to a resort in Florida, still keeping it on the beach but not having to take a ten-hour flight to Hawaii. We also cut the guest list by more than half, deciding we will keep it just family and close friends.

Deciding not to tell our family until Bella was ten-weeks pregnant, we found it hard not telling Jasper and Alice.

"She's going to notice something's different," Bella says as she sets the table.

"Then tell her. You're eight weeks now, and that's still some time from when the books and website say it's safe to tell people." I take the chicken out of the oven.

When I turn around Bella is staring at me with tears in her eyes, again. It's been like this the entire pregnancy. With anything I say, good or bad.

"How many books have you read?" she asks.

"I have five on my iPad, why? You need me to add more to yours? I start carving the chicken.

She walks over and wraps her arms around my back. "No, I'm still reading the three you put on it."

I sit the knife down and turn around to face her wrapping my arms around her waist. I can feel the small bump that formed last week. It amazes me that her stomach has a pouch because Bella's always had a perfectly flat stomach. The pouch is evidence that my baby is in there.

"I'm changing your name to Sweet Asshole." She kisses my lips, and I lose myself in our kiss.

"Why are you changing my name?"

"Because, you're reading all the baby books and you're doing everything you're supposed to do." Bella nips at my chin.

"Exactly, I'm supposed to do sweet things for you. You're doing the ultimate thing for me by carrying my child and marrying my sorry ass." I kiss the top of her head.

I feel the wetness before I look down to see her crying. "Edward, I love you so much."

I kiss her lips, holding her by the nape of the neck. "I love you, too, baby. But can you please stop crying over everything?"

"No, don't be an asshole, I'm pregnant." She pushes me away right when the buzzer rings.

I press the button then go to the door. Not shortly after Alice rushes in, followed by Jasper, who is carrying a bottle of wine.

Fucking great. If I drink, Bella is going to be pissed. I've been off coffee for two weeks; well off at home but sneaking at work.

"Where have you been?" Alice asks Bella pulling her in for a hug.

Alice's baby bump is pretty fucking cute, and I can't wait until Bella is showing.

Bella ignores Alice's question and bends down to talk to our niece or nephew. "Hi, Auntie baby! I missed you so much."

Jasper opens the bottle of wine and starts pouring three glasses. He walks over to Bella and tries to hand her a glass.

"Oh, thanks, Jasper, I'm actually trying to cut back." Bella gives him her best smile.

"I'll drink hers. Now sit, dinner is ready." I take the glass and take a huge sip.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Alice asks staring at Bella.

"I made a New Year's resolution to drink less. Edward did too, but he'll get a pass today," she says glaring at me as I happily drink the wine.

It's a tough job, but someone has to do it. I've given up coffee, well I am sneaking, but Bella doesn't need to know. I've given up liquor and sushi, hell; I really need this free pass. I'm taking full advantage.

"Why did you decide to make this resolution? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Alice continues to bombard her with questions.

They sit down letting Jasper and me serve them. Once the food is on the table Jasper grabs the bottle of wine and brings it over.

"I don't' tell you every single thing, Alice. I'm just taking a break from drinking. It's not a big deal." Bella looks at me nervously.

"So, still not finding out the sex?" I say trying to change the subject.

"We want to be surprised," Jasper says as Alice stares at Bella.

"Bella? Are you pregnant?" Alice asks now glaring at her.

Jasper starts laughing his ass off, but both Bella and I just sit there staring at each other.

Bella takes a deep breath and then looks at her sister. "Yes, I am. We were waiting until the end of the first trimester to tell anyone."

"Wait, what?" Jasper yells looking from Bella to me.

"I'm going to be a father. It feels pretty damn amazing."

Jasper stands up and gives me a huge-ass hug. "Congratulations! Damn, I never thought I'd see the day. I'm going to be an uncle!"

We sit back down and notice the girls are still silent.

"Alice, say something." Bella begs.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Alice screams with tears running down her face.

Cue the fucking pregnant drama, only, this time she is not alone.

I'm afraid.

Very fucking afraid.

"Can you not understand that we wanted to wait until we were sure I wouldn't lose the baby? Do you have to be so fucking selfish?" Bella yells standing.

"Me? Selfish! You couldn't even wait until after I had my baby until you followed me and got pregnant." Alice stands, and now they both are staring daggers at each other.

"Maybe we should do something," Jasper says.

"Yeah, we should stay the fuck out of it. They'll calm down in a few. Trust me." I tell him eating my chicken.

"Alice, I'm sorry to tell you, but my fucking life is not about you! I got pregnant when I was sick on antibiotics, and I was scared as hell when I found out. Now I'm happy that I'm having Edward's baby. So get the fuck over yourself!" Bella yells at her before storming out of the room.

"Oh, No you don't!" Alice follows behind her.

I continue to eat my chicken as Jasper sits there with his mouth open.

"Eat," I tell him, ignoring the screams coming from the back rooms.

**Bella**

I cannot fucking believe Alice. Fucking spoiled brat! I walk into my bedroom pissed off at my sister. She enters behind me with her cute little baby bump.

Bitch.

She's super-fucking cute, but I'm too mad at her to care.

"Look, I know it's not about me, but it would be nice if you trusted me enough to tell me." She says crying, but I am not falling for this shit.

"Alice, how long did you wait to tell me you were pregnant?" I ask her raising my eyebrow.

"I waited a few weeks, but that's not the point." She defends herself.

"No, the point is, Edward and I chose not to tell people because we were afraid that something would happen. You should respect that and be fucking happy, but instead, you're here crying as though I kicked your fucking puppy! Grow the fuck up!" I yell at her as my own tears fall and now I'm a crying fucking mess too.

I walk out of the room leaving her alone. When I reach the dining room, Edward stands and rushes over to me noticing my tears.

"You two haven't calmed down yet?" he asks wrapping his arms around me.

"No, she's being a bitch!" I cry into his shirt.

"I am not being a bitch! I just would've liked to have known about the baby. I'm going to be an aunt!" I hear Alice cry behind me and I turn to find her in Jasper's arms.

"Well, now you know, so stop your crying. You will get no sympathy from me, so don't even try it!" I glare at her. "Do not say anything. It is still early, and we would like to tell our parents."

"I would never! Look, I'm sorry, I'm just mad you didn't tell me." Alice comes over to me and gives me a hug.

"I would've told you in two weeks along with our parents. I'm really nervous and scared so I want to do everything by the book." I give her a hug and then release her.

"Can we all sit back down and eat?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I'm starving!" I say, taking my seat.

The rest of dinner was filled with Alice asking me question after question. She was jealous that I didn't have any morning sickness just some nausea. We started crying again when we realized our babies were going to be just three months apart.

Edward rolled his eyes and continued drinking with Jasper.

I turn and glare at him. "Don't think I haven't noticed you drinking like a fish, Asshole!"

"I can't let my brother drink alone, baby. It's rude," he says finishing off his glass of wine.

"Well, you can stop drinking now. Alice knows, so you don't have to pretend to like it. The deal is I go without and so do you," I say as I take his glass from him.

"Wait! Edward is not drinking or eating anything that you're not allowed? Jasper, you should do that too." Alice tells him, and he turns to scowl at Edward.

"He's really being so sweet. He's been off coffee since we found out. We're doing this together." I smile over at my sweet Asshole, and he kisses my hand.

"We just had coffee together the other day," Jasper says looking at Edward.

"Ummm …" Edward stutters looking nervous.

"You had fucking coffee! Are you kidding me?" I can't fucking believe him!

I get up running to our room in tears.

He follows me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't even!" I push him away and turn around to glare at his coffee-drinking ass.

"Baby, stop. I had one cup of coffee when I met Jasper to go over some papers."

I raise my eyebrow not believing he only had one cup. "Just one cup?"

"Fine, I drink when I'm at work, but it's fucking hard for me." He says walking over to me.

"Yeah, well I'm having your baby. If I can't have coffee neither can you! If I find out you're sneaking again, I'm cutting off sex!" I yell at him trying to keep my voice from wavering.

He pulls me into him, brushing his lips across my cheek to my lips. One of his hand grips the back of my neck as he starts ravishing my mouth. I lose myself in the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. My fingers pull at his hair as he guides me down on the bed.

He moves over to my neck licking it, and I moan out in pleasure forgetting all about our company in the next room.

"If I wanted to fuck you right here and now, would you let me?" he whispers as he rubs my nipple.

"God, yes," I say bringing his lips back to mine.

He stills his movements and smirks down at me. "Cutting off sex? Really, Bella?"

I see what he just did, and I get pissed all over again. Pushing him off me, I sit up and stare at his conniving ass. He sits up and tries to pull me close.

"I could if I wanted to, Asshole!"

"Sure you can, Brat." He leans over and kisses my lips. "I'm sorry, no more coffee for me. I promise, we're in this together, and I shouldn't be cheating."

"You promise? It was your idea not mine." I remind him.

"I know. I want to do everything with you. You're having my baby." He pulls me in for a kiss, and I lose myself once again.

Damn hormones!

"I'm putting in a movie if you two are done fighting. Jasper is doing the dishes, come sissy!" Alice says happily before she turns and goes back to the front room.

Edward gets off the bed and helps me up when a thought hits me.

"Shit! I'm as bad as Alice aren't I?" I ask him.

"Not as bad," he says pecking my lips.

"Why didn't you say something? You know I don't want to be a crazy pregnant lady." I pout and then immediately stop pouting.

I cannot be as crazy as my damn sister.

Hormones be damned!

"Because I love you no matter what, Brat, crazy pregnant Brat, crying pregnant Brat, mean pregnant Brat-"

"I get it. I love you too, Asshole." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips.

"You better because you're stuck with me forever, Brat" he says against my lips.

I turn away from him and walk towards the door.

Then turn back to look at my sexy man. "Good, I'll have it no other way, Asshole."

I start walking back into the front room to sit with my crazy sister.

What a difference a year makes. I never thought when I met hot sexy old dude that I would end up engaged and pregnant less than a year later.

It's all because I threw my five-year rule out the window.

Thank God, I did!

_**A/N: I'm so sorry! I got so many excuses, sick, traveling, couldn't write this story, blah, blah! In the end I pushed out b/c I love them and you! We got one more chapter left! Love you! Mean it!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

**Bella**

As I step out of the car, Esme comes out of the house rushing over while Edward and Carlisle grab our bags.

"Bella! I'm so glad you two came for a visit," Esme says pulling me into a hug.

"Of course, it's always good to get away from the city and seeing you and Carlisle is an added bonus." I follow her into the house.

We walk into the living room where there is an open bottle of wine waiting along with some snacks. The Cullens love their wine that's for sure. We're going to tell both of our parents today. I've made it to my eleventh week so we are ready to make our big announcement.

"Would you like some wine?" Esme offers me a glass.

I smile at her shaking my head. "No thank you, Esme. I'll just have water."

She seems puzzled, but she says nothing, offering me cheese instead.

Standing, I go to the kitchen to get the water. Edward comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

He kisses my neck, and I melt into him. "You ready?"

"Yes." I take a sip not knowing how our parents are going to react.

Once we are all sitting in the living room, Edward takes me by the hand. "Bella and I have some news. We're expecting; the baby's due October twenty-first."

"Oh my goodness! That is wonderful!" Esme says rushing over and wrapping her arms around me.

"Congratulations, son! Wow, once you fall in love, you go all in." Carlisle pulls Edward into a man hug.

Once Carlisle releases Edward, he hugs me, kissing my temple. "I'm so happy he found you, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I take a seat next to Edward.

"No more of this Esme and Carlisle nonsense. You're our daughter, now and forever. You're having our grandchild!" Esme says excitedly.

"We would be honored if you called us Mom and Dad; that is if you are comfortable, Bella," Carlisle smiles at me.

"I feel very comfortable with both of you, Dad," I tell him taking a sip of my water.

"Good, now tell me everything, any morning sickness?"

We spend the rest of the day talking about my pregnancy thus far. Esme cooked an excellent dinner of baked lemon chicken, chorizo, and potatoes with asparagus. I had two plates and couldn't help but eat off Edward's plate as well.

Later that evening, Edward and I sit in the family room with our heads huddled over my phone. My mom answers on the second FaceTime ring.

"Hey!" My mom says smiling cheerfully. "I was waiting by the phone per your instructions. What is so important?" My mother demands.

"Where's Dad? Edward and I have something to tell you all," I say smiling at her.

"He's right here, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Something wrong with Sweat Pea?" My dad's worried face fills the screen.

"Nothing's wrong. We have news …" They put their heads together. "I'm pregnant! The baby's due in October."

"Oh my God! Pregnant! My baby is having a baby? Edward, you work fast!" My mom says shaking her head.

"Thanks, Renee," Edward says awkwardly.

"Are you happy, Bella? Everything is moving so quickly, first the wedding and now a baby." My dad asks looking worried.

"I am very happy, Dad. I love Edward and our baby. It's unexpected, but we couldn't be happier." I lean into Edward as he kisses my temple.

"I'm going to take care of them, Charlie. Bella and the baby are my life."

"You better, or I know places I can bury your body and it will never be found." Dad threatens.

"I'll remember that, but it won't be necessary," Edward says shaking his head.

**~FYR~**

The wind blows against the wooden tree house as the sounds of our love making fill the small space. We snuck off once Carlisle and Esme went to bed. It's cold for April, but his body wrapped against mine, and his cock moving inside of me warms me up completely. We do, however, have two blankets with us.

"Oh, Edward! So good." I arch my back off the blanket.

The hardwood floor of the tree house causes a slight discomfort, but I ignore it and run my fingers through Edward's hair. He bites my neck sucking as he thrust inside of me repeatedly.

"Fuck, baby!" He sits up knocking the blanket off his shoulders.

One of his hands is at my waist while the other takes hold of one of my breast. They have grown with my pregnancy and Edward loves them.

I gaze up at him; sweat glistening on his forehead, his eyes closed in concentration as he drives inside of me repeatedly. He's so damn sexy, and I never imagined that our life could be like this.

Grabbing him by the head, I pull him down and kiss him hungrily. "I love you," I say against his lips.

Edward cups my face with both of his hands, staring deep into my eyes. "I love you, baby. So damn much."

We're nothing but sensation and love as we move as one; our lips connected as if they are our lifelines. My body shakes with the weight of my orgasm as Edward comes with me, gripping my hair as his tongue battles with mine.

Holding onto him for dear life, I transfer all of my love into the kiss. My body shivers as the wind blows against the tree house and Edward quickly covers me pulling me into his side.

"I should probably get you back to the house. I don't want the baby catching a cold." He kisses my temple pulling me closer.

"A few more minutes. I love it here, and the baby is nice and warm." I nip at his chin snuggling closer.

We are silent for a few moments listening to the wind and the sounds of the night.

"I can't wait for the day that our kids will play in this tree house," he whispers.

"I know, we won't be able to sneak away and have sex here anymore," I say sadly because I enjoy when we spend time up here.

"They have to sleep sometime." He kisses my lips.

"God you're such an asshole. You would have me defile my babies play area?" I ask pretending to be shocked.

He pulls me towards him, nipping at my neck. "You don't want to sneak off while the kids are sleeping so I can fuck you nice and hard?"

"No." I bite my lip trying to hold back a moan.

"Don't lie to me, Brat. I know you, and I know you'll beg me to fuck you in this tree house where I proposed to you. Especially after a long day of our kids nagging you." He kisses my lips.

"Fine, but if we ever get caught, it's all Daddy's fault, Asshole." I playfully push him away.

"It always will be, Brat," he says tickling my side.

I laugh trying to roll out of his arms. I can't wait for our kids to play here and be as happy as we are when we're here.

**~FYR~**

I wake to kisses peppering my large stomach and a very active baby moving inside of me. He or she loves to hear their daddy's voice so much that anytime he speaks I am repeatedly kicked. To be fair, his voice even gets me excited.

"What do you plan to do today?" Edward asks.

He is rewarded with a swift kick.

"Oh, really? Does Mommy know you plan to eat ice cream all day?"

Kick, kick.

"Fine, I won't tell her. It will be our little secret." He laughs.

This is the new morning routine since he's been able to feel the baby kick, two weeks ago. Before he does anything, he speaks to our child. The funny part is that it seems as if he or she speaks back. For every comment it seems there's a kick or a nudge. It's strange, but it's their way of communicating. I tried explaining it to Alice, and she thought that I was crazy and swears that it's not possible.

We've both been so busy lately that we haven't spent much time together other than sleeping. I have been busy with work, graduation, and the wedding.

Graduation happened two weeks ago. Mom and Dad flew down for the weekend and along with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlise and Esme cheered me on as I walked across the stage with a MBA in Business from Columbia University.

Since graduating, I've had several job offers even in my current condition. The best one is with my current employer, Irina. She offered me a permanent position to be a part of her team.

I would oversee a small group of clients and their portfolios until the baby is born, and then go out on my maternity leave. When I return, I would then take a larger role within the company. It's an amazing opportunity, one Edward, and I agree I cannot turn down.

Edward, on the other hand, has been so busy trying to make sure everything is in place so he won't be disturbed on our honeymoon. It seems that every week there is another new business pitch, or one of his current clients wants a new campaign that needs Edwards's attention. He's even been flying out to meet clients on shoots. He's been gone for two days; he must've gotten home in the middle of the night.

"Daddy missed you so much," he says kissing my belly.

He is rewarded with a hard kick, which seems to be connected to my bladder.

"You missed me too? He asks.

"Daddy's sorry, but I had to go out of town. But I 'm back now so we can talk. What's new in there? Are you running out of room?"

Kick. Kick.

I sit up running my fingers through his hair. "I have to pee, sorry to interrupt."

I run past him slamming the door and quickly rushing toward the toilet. I barely make it, which seems to be the norm these days. I'm twenty weeks pregnant, and I feel huge, but I'm nothing compared to Alice, who is rapidly nearing the end.

The wedding is in two weeks, and I cannot wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I admit I'm a lot rounder than I had planned to be on my wedding day, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Once I'm done in the bathroom, I come out to find Edward lying on the bed waiting for me with his arms wide open.

"Come here so I can give my second favorite person a kiss," he says smiling from ear to ear.

I crawl into the bed careful of my round belly. Edwards's arms wrap around me pulling me into him for a kiss.

I pull back to stare into his eyes. "You're my second favorite person, too."

"Good."

His lips find mine in a passionate kiss as one of his hands skims up my shirt tickling the skin of my belly. Removing my shirt, Edward starts licking and kissing my neck causing my head to fall back in pleasure.

"I want you, now," I moan running my fingers through his messy hair.

"You ready for me, Brat?" Edward asks as one of his hands slip inside my boy shorts finding me wet.

Two fingers enter me, and I arch my back as much as I can with my large baby bump. Open mouth kisses travel from my lips to my neck.

"God, I've missed you, Asshole," I whisper.

My body trembles as Edward continues to pump his fingers inside of me, his palm hitting my clit. I grip the strands of his hair as he sucks a nipple into his mouth.

" Ahhh," I call out in pleasure as I come all over his fingers.

Edward sits up removing my underwear. "On your hands and knees, baby."

I quickly obey. This is becoming one of our favorite alternate positions since he could no long be on top of me so freely. I've always loved doggy style with Edward, but now it just seems as if I can feel every single sensation.

A slap to my ass takes me out of my thoughts, and I let out a yelp of surprise. Before I can turn to give him a bitch glare he slides his cock into me causing me to moan like the whore I am, for him, only for him.

"Damn, I missed you," he grits out as he begins to move.

His strokes are slow and deep as he pulls my hair with one of his hands as his other one fondles with one of my breasts. The sensations are incredible, and I fear that I will come any second from his brutal assault on my pussy.

"Edward! Oh, so fucking good." I bury my head in one of the pillows careful not to fall on my stomach.

Kisses cover my shoulder and my upper back, as his movements turn into grinds causing me to cry out in pleasure and my pussy to squeeze his cock tight.

"Yeah, baby that's it, squeeze my cock again." His lips press against my sweaty skin.

He releases my hair and intertwines his free hand with mine … the one that has a death grip on the sheets. His lips find my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"God, I love you," I moan as he reaches below my stomach and rubs my clit.

My body stills and I am hit with an intense orgasm. He abruptly sits up and starts pounding into me.

"Fuck! I love you, too," he says as he chases his own release.

Both of his hands grip my hips. His nails digging into my flesh feels magnificent. He comes with a loud cry and stills inside of me.

Edward falls next to me on the bed pulling me into him. He kisses my shoulder, and I turn to peck his lips.

"Was I too rough?" he asks.

" No," I say trying to close the subject.

He's always worried about me after we have sex these days.

"Don't give me attitude, Brat," he says pecking my lips.

"Then stop being sweet Asshole, then, Asshole." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me spank you, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen."

"Promises, promises, Mr. Cullen."

He pulls me into him kissing me passionately.

**~FYR~**

This morning we are at our important ultrasound.

Today we finally learn the sex of our baby. I'm so excited I can hardly sit still as we wait for the ultrasound tech.

We haven't been able to find out our baby's gender because our schedules have been so full. However, today, everything has aligned, and soon we will know. We are both so excited we can hardly contain ourselves.

Everyone is dying to know especially since Jasper and Alice refuse to find out the sex of their child.

The ultrasound technician enters the room all smiles. He is a jubilant fellow with his bright pink scrubs and multicolored Crocs

"Hi, I'm Eric, and we are going to take a look at your baby today! I dare say if he or she looks anything like daddy he or she is going to be very pretty." Eric smiles widely, looking Edward up and down flirtatiously.

Edward stiffens, holding my hand tighter while I press my lips together trying not to laugh at his expense. Edward does no find this amusing.

Eric starts putting the ultrasound gel on my stomach, looking up every now and again to check out Edward.

"I love your shirt, the color is fabulous on your skin tone." 

My adorable asshole mumbles out a reticent, 'thanks.' It's almost a question.

"Here we are," Eric says as our baby appears on the small screen. "Are we finding out the sex today?" Eric asks excitedly.

"Yes," both Edward and I say together.

"Mom, Dad, here is your daughter."

I turn my teary eyes towards Edward. His own are shining with tears as he kisses me lovingly.

"God, I love you, Bella. We're having a girl!" He yells out happily.

"I'll print you a few pictures of this little one." Eric says pressing a few buttons as images of the cutest little baby girl come out. "Congratulations! Girl you got you a good one here. Good job!"

I laugh as he hands me the pictures. I stare at her little face through the black and white photo. He then passes us a 3D photo, and I see Edward in it. Albeit a distorted, smaller version, but I see him, and the tears fall because we did this.

We made a baby.

A beautiful baby.

Girl.

**Edward**

As I wait for Bella to finish making another ultrasound appointment. I flip through the pictures of the baby. She looks so innocent and gorgeous in black and white. I don't think I've seen a baby so cute in my life.

I stop dead when I get to the 3D ultrasound picture. I look on in horror as I stare at a second face in her head.

What. The. Fuck!

I rush over to Bella at the desk and push the picture in the receptionist's face. "May I ask you a question?" I ask the elderly nurse.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asks in confusion.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure everything is alright." I show the nurse and Bella the 3D picture, pointing to the extra face on her forehead. "Is that the picture or is my baby girl a mutant?"

Bella starts laughing her ass off by my side, and I just stare at her. This is serious; I want to make sure our baby is okay.

"Sir, that's the picture. I assure you your baby is not a mutant. It's really a common question." The nurse says smiling kindly at me.

"I'm sure it is, but you would think that an advertising executive who owns his own agency, he would know it's the printed image and not a misshapen baby," Bella says rolling her eyes at me.

The nurse laughs with Bella shaking her head as she passes her the next appointment card.

"You two are so adorable!" she says excitedly.

I wrap my arm around Bella pinching her side as I lead her out of the doctor's office. "You're mean, Brat, anyone could've made that mistake."

She pecks my lips still laughing. "You're such a sweet Asshole; I can barely remember the real Asshole."

We step onto the elevator, and I pull her closer to me.

"Don't worry; you'll see him again in about sixteen years when some little punk tries to date this one." I place my hand on her baby bump.

"Just don't kill some innocent teenage boy. I'm not staying married to you if you go to jail," she says exiting the elevator.

"I won't kill anyone. I'll just scare him with my extensive gun collection." I wink at her.

"You don't have a gun collection!" She pushes me.

"Not yet, but now that I'm having a girl, I'm getting one!"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You're such an asshole."

"And you love it, Brat." I kiss her lips before we leave the building.

**~FYR~**

Bella is sleeping beside me as we fly first class to Key West for our wedding, Once we land, we will take a limousine, which is taking us to the island's welcome station where we then will ride a motor yacht over to Little Palm Island Resort and Spa.

I've arranged for each of our twenty guests to be picked up in style as well. Everyone is arriving today, which is Friday; the wedding is tomorrow.

I cannot wait.

Finally, Bella will be my wife and the name on my baby girl's sonogram picture will be Bella Cullen. Call me a Neanderthal, but I want my last name on my child's picture. Every time I see Swan, I feel like I've done everything ass backwards. I know they are both mine forever, but after this weekend, they both are mine in name as well.

I'm currently staring at the 3D image of our little girl. I can't help it, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and it's from a distorted picture. After my initial overreaction, I snuck to the computer and was grateful I was not the only parent to freak out over a 3D image.

"How many times are you going to look at that?" Jasper asks from across the aisle.

Alice is napping next to him her hands resting on her large stomach.

"Don't give me shit because you still don't know the sex of your baby. Let me enjoy my little girl in peace." I turn back to my daughter.

I can't wait to see her!

"My baby will be here before yours, so it doesn't matter the sex." He pouts folding his arms.

"Alice still won't let you find out? Maybe you'll get your balls back after the baby's born." I laugh at him.

"Laugh it up now, but while your baby is still cooking I'll be in your tree house with mine," he says smugly.

I glare at his ass. "You are not allowed in my tree house until the baby is one-years-old."

"I'm not following your damn rules. It's my tree house too." Jasper leans over his seat pointing at me.

I lean over staring at his ass. "It is not your fucking tree house. I gave you the damn rules when you were nine. You chose to play. Be lucky I love my niece ornephew or your ass would never step foot in it."

Bella sits up glaring at the both of us. "If you two ruin my wedding weekend arguing over the damn tree house and these babies, I'll kill you both."

She's giving us both the Bella bitch glare, and I swallow hard because she's damn scary while she's pregnant.

"Don't worry, baby nothing will ruin this weekend." I kiss her forehead, and she relaxes snuggling into me.

**~FYR~**

We walk into our bungalow suite; the wicker furniture sits in a small living room that leads out to a patio with an ocean view. This will be our home for one week, and I can't wait to have my wife to myself.

I put the suitcases down, and Bella walks around smiling.

"It's so beautiful here. I don't regret Hawaii at all, do you?" she asks twirling around the room.

Her baby bump looks so damn cute in her white sundress, the middle hugging her stomach. I smile at her, and I love seeing the evidence of our love growing inside of her.

"Not at all. I'm actually getting married to the woman of my dreams, and I would do that in an alley filled with trash." I wrap my arms around her kissing her neck.

She turns around to glare at me. "I would never get married in an alley but your such a sweet asshole for saying you would."

She stands on her tiptoes kissing my lips, my hands are on her belly, and I feel a few kicks trying to get my attention. I pull away and kneel down kissing her stomach. I'm rewarded with a harder kick.

"Hey, bunny. Is Daddy ignoring you?" I ask, and I'm rewarded with a kick.

I swear our child is a genius. I've read that most babies don't respond like this, so she must be absolutely brilliant!

"I'm sorry, I have to give Mommy my attention too, and you know we're getting married this weekend."

She let's out a few hard kicks and Bella groans uncomfortably.

"Easy there, you don't want to hurt Mommy."

Kick. Kick.

"Oh I know you're excited, and you're right, Mommy is going to be beautiful." I kiss Bella's belly getting a firm kick in the mouth.

"You two are so funny. She loves hearing your voice." Bella kisses my lips.

"I love talking to her. I think she's going to be a baby genius."

Bella rolls her eyes walking away from me. "I'm sure she is."

Walking around the bungalow suite, we're awed at how beautiful and romantic everything is. When we reach the bedroom, we stop, staring around in amazement. The large bed is covered in sheer drapes in the center of the room, and there is a corner opening with a large romantic tub. The bathroom is next to the bathing room with its own private door.

Bella lies on the bed sighing in contentment, and I climb in next to her kissing her passionately.

"We have about two hours before our dinner." My hands begin sliding her dress up her body.

"Hmmm, what shall we do?" She sits up, and I pull her dress over her head.

My eyes roam her body. She's even sexier carrying our child. My finger ghost up her leg and I bend down savoring her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something.

**~FYR~**

We walk into the private dining room that has been reserved for our wedding party smiling at our guests. Everyone cheers once we enter. We're a little late; someone was enjoying the tub a bit too much. I blame Bella.

"You two are late! What took so long, she's already knocked up!" Emmett says hitting me hard on my back.

Rosalie hits his shoulder smiling at us. "Ignore him; he had a one-year-old dancing at his wedding so he really can't talk." Rose turns to Bella. "You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married, Bitch!" Bella yells flinging her arms around Rose.

"Whoo!"Alice comes over hugging the both of them.

It's a little comical with both Alice and Bella's baby bumps touching.

I leave the three of them hugging and walk around the room greeting our guests. Aro sees me and waves me over to him and Marcus, my head, creative director.

"Edward, I was just telling Marcus how much I liked the campaign you all presented." Aro wraps one of his arms around my shoulder.

Over the last few months, I've taken him on as a client, doing advertising for his Subway shops. I've handed him over to Marcus, but he still is pretty insistent on dealing with me.

"That's great Aro!" I say about to move on.

"Aro was saying how he was scouting out locations for you to open up your own Subways? I didn't know you were interested in a franchise," Marcus says giving me a quizzical look.

I look at Aro knowing I've had this conversation with him a thousand times. One bad joke and he's insistent that I open up a damn Subway!

"I'm not. With the baby coming and the firm I told Aro I have no time." I grab a drink from a tray a waiter is holding.

"I know, but I thought if I found you the right location I could try to change your mind. Look how successful your agency is; imagine how far you can take a franchise!" Aro says excitedly, his hands up in the air to show how big my Subways could be.

Tanya walks over wrapping her bony arms around him but staring at me. "Edward, congratulations. Bella looks very pregnant." Her voice is cold and nasty.

"I know. Isn't it beautiful? Seeing her carrying my child is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Now if you all will excuse me." I walk away not really wanting to deal with her ass.

Bella and I didn't want to invite Tanya but knew there was no way around it. You can't help who you're related to. And despite his obsession with getting me a franchise, Aro is a real awesome guy. He's funny as hell and really open to advertising his business.

"Edward!" Renee calls my name.

I walk over to where she is standing with my mother and Grandma Swan.

"Ladies, don't you all look beautiful." I kiss my mother's cheek and then do the same to Grandma Swan and Renee.

Grandma Swan pats my cheek lovingly. "You are such a sweetheart. Esme, you've really done a terrific job raising your boys."

"Oh, thank you!" My mother gushes smiling wide.

"There is definitely something about them as they've knocked up both my babies!" Renee says.

Bella comes over to wrap an arm around my waist. "Can you not say 'knocked up,' Mom! It sounds vulgar."

I bend down and whisper in Bella's here. "But I did knock you up, and you loved it."

She nudges me in the side. "Asshole."

I bend down kissing her lips. "You love me, Brat."

"I do," she whispers before I take her lips with mine.

We forget all about our little audience as our tongues fight for dominance.

"You two make an old girl so happy!" Grandma Swan says.

The peppy wedding coordinator that the resort provided, Carmen, ushers us all to sit down for dinner. Everyone seems to be having a great time, and I've never seen Bella so happy.

She sits by my side glowing as she eats the wonderful dinner that's been provided. She's having delicious pressed chicken with summer vegetables. I'm having steak, and I'm allowed liquor this weekend.

I'm going to have a two-drink minimum; just because she's given me permission to go wild doesn't mean I will. We're in this together after all.

"Excuse me, everyone." Charlie stands up clinking his glass. "I know the big speeches will be tomorrow, but I just want to thank you all for joining us for my little girl's big day. I really wouldn't feel comfortable with any other man marrying my Bella, but Edward's love for her shines through, and I'm proud to have him join our family. To Edward and Bella!" He says raising his glass to us.

I'm a little choked up. Charlie and I have never really had any problems, but I wouldn't call us close. I nod to him as everyone drinks to us.

Bella leans over and kisses my lips; my hand cups her beautiful face. I pull back to stare into her eyes; my other hand on her belly where our daughter is.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips.

"And I love you." She smiles before again kissing me.

I sigh against her lips, knowing that, in just a few short hours, she will be mine forever.

**~FYR~**

Early Saturday morning there is an unrelenting knock on our door. I answer to a very excited Alice, who insists I leave immediately. Before I go, I bend down to say goodbye to my daughter.

"Be good for Mommy." She kicks me, and I smile. " I know you will. I love you both so much. We're already a family, this just makes it more official." I kiss Bella's stomach and then stand to kiss her lips.

Her fingers dig into my hair, her tongue demanding. "I'll see you in five hours, husband to be."

"I'll be the one with the goofy grin because you chose me." I peck her lips.

"I'll choose you every time, Edward." Bella sighs against my lips.

"Okay, you two. You're going to make me cry. Out Edward!"

I kiss Bella one last time and then grab my things.

The morning is filled with getting dressed and taking pictures. The photographer takes pictures of everything, I don't think it's necessary to take photos of my cufflinks and Carlisle putting on my jacket, but it seems that they are all needed.

Before I know it, I'm standing on the beautiful sandy beach waiting for my bride. The setting sun glistens in the backdrop giving the entire wedding ceremony a glow.

Alice and Rosalie walk down the makeshift aisle all smiles. I'm nervous as hell standing next to Jasper. Once they are in their place the music changes to Megan Trainor and John Legend, _Like I'm Going to Lose You._

Charlie and Bella appear, and my breath catches seeing my beautiful wife-to-be. She is wearing a flowing off-white dress with lace at the top and flowy material draping all around her. The summer breeze blows her beautiful brown.

I feel the tears before I am aware they are falling, the song saying exactly how I feel about her. I never thought going to my brother's wedding would bring me to my own, but I thank God in heaven that it did.

Bella stops in front of me, and I reach out taking her from Charlie.

Reverend Webber speaks about God's love to our small wedding party. "Edward and Bella have written their own vows to express their love."

I stare at Bella because she is the epitome of love to me and I shall love her forever.

I hear the small party laugh, and I turn to see Reverend Webber staring at me.

"Edward…" The priest says a little louder.

"Oh! Sorry Reverend." I clear my throat.

My wife-to-be is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, I could be biased because she is _my _bride.

I take a deep breath and stare into her eyes. "Bella, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. I just had no idea I needed you for the rest of my life." I pause staring into her eyes.

Tears fall down her face, and I reach up wiping them away with the pads of my thumb.

"My days were empty and shallow until you. The day I met you was the day my world was set straight. I love you Bella Marie Swan, and I will love you and our children until the day I die. Baby, you own me— mind, body, and soul." I smile at her letting the tears fall.

"Bella," Reverend Webber says.

She kisses my hand that is lying on her cheek. "Edward, we found each other when neither of us was looking, and although we fought it with everything we had, our love won the war. That love gives me strength, and courage, it fills me with so much joy that I'm afraid that I will burst from happiness. I love you Edward Cullen, and I thank God every day for sitting me next to an arrogant, conceded, hot old guy." She smiles at me while everyone around us laughs. "You're my heart and soul. I would die every day waiting for you because you are the love of my life, forever."

I pull her into me kissing her hungrily. One of my hands is on her stomach, and our daughter kicks repeatedly.

Reverend Webber clears his throat. "Ummm, _by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may continue kissing your bride." _

We press our foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Brat."

"I love you, too. Asshole."

"Introducing, for the first time … Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We turn to face everyone; My hand still where our child grows. The baby kicks happily, and Bella looks up at me smiling.

Finally, she's mine.

My wife.

Now and forever.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I know it's been almost two months and I am sorry for that. My other fict, BD has been talking to me non-stop. This E&amp;B is so special that I can't work on it until I hear their voices just right! Speaking of The Bachelor Duke, if you are reading that the update will be a little late! Okay, we really have one more chapter this was suppose to be it but we have one more! And … I told some of you that there would be a sequel, that's not happening now, I'm sorry! At first I was feeling it and had a few ideas and then they dried up! So one more chapter and an Epi! YAY! Love you all so much and I def mean it!**_


	21. Chapter 21-Pt1

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

Chapter 21-Part 1

**Bella**

We enter our small outdoor reception area at the resort to applause while the DJ introduces us.

"Introducing for the first time … Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Edward leads me out to the dance floor, sweeping me up in his arms. He leans in kissing me as the song surrounds us. It's the song that played on Halloween so many months ago; _Javier,_ _If I Ever get to Heaven._

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispers against my lips.

"I love the sound of that, Mr. Cullen." We kiss slowly while dancing in circles.

"I love you," he says putting his hand where our child lies.

She kicks excitedly as if she knows the importance of this day.

"I love you, too," I smile at him unable to contain my happiness.

Once the song ends, we make our way to our sweetheart table, smiling for pictures. We sit and enjoy our dinner while everyone dance on the small floor.

Angela and Ben come over all smiles.

"The wedding was so beautiful!" Angela gushes rushing over to rub my belly.

"Thanks! I'm so glad you all made it." I stand hugging her and then Ben.

They arrived this morning since Ben had to work Friday night.

"I wouldn't have missed seeing Edward in a tux for the world!" Angela teases and Ben throws her a dirty look.

One by one, other guest visit our table. Aro is all smiles as he holds Tanya close to him. She, on the other hand, seems annoyed.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning. I've never seen such a beautiful bride. Edward, you are one lucky man."

"I am indeed," Edward says with one hand on my belly.

He kisses my temple lovingly, and I snuggle closer to him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Aro," I tell him sincerely, ignoring the hateful looks from my cousin.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. Isn't that right, Tanya?" He asks her staring at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not. It's not every day I get to see my favorite cousin get married." She sends a fake smile my way.

"I wouldn't say favorite, but thanks for coming, Tanya." I dismiss her attitude. I'm married to Edward, the man of my dreams and nothing could change that.

"Well, we'll let you two lovebirds enjoy your ceremony."

"Someone's bitter," Edward says pulling me closer to him.

"Maybe she thinks I stole you from her." I kiss his cheek.

"If she does, she's not only crazy but fucking delusional," he says coldly.

"Wow, you really are an asshole, Asshole. I was really beginning to doubt you these last few months," I say playfully.

"Never doubt it, Brat."

"Now it's time for the father-daughter dance." The DJ says, and I look up from my sexy husband to find my dad walking over to me.

"May I borrow your wife, Edward?" he asks.

"As long as you bring her and my daughter back." He winks at my dad.

Dad takes me by the hand and leads me out to the small dance floor twirling me around like he did when I was little. I smile up at him as Celine Dion's beautiful voice fills the room.

I've always been more of a daddy's girl than Alice has. Maybe it's because I'm the baby of the family. The lyrics describe how I feel about good old Charlie Swan to a tee, I'm everything I am because he loves me. If ever I was down or felt I couldn't do something it was him, not my mother that told me I could do anything I set my mind to.

I look up into the teary eyes of my father and smile as he kisses my forehead. The song ends, and he looks down at me.

"I guess Edward didn't turn out half bad after all, Sweet Pea." My father admits holding back a smile.

"I must say he surprised me as well," I say watching as Edward take my mother out to the dance floor.

My heart melts because I know he still thinks she's bat-shit crazy; he really is the sweetest asshole.

My dad touches my stomach taking my attention away from my sexy husband.

"How is my granddaughter doing?"

"She's been very active as if she knows what's going on," I smile looking over to find Alice waddling towards us.

Her stomach looks so big on her tiny little frame. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew in just a few weeks.

My father removes his hand and wraps his arms around us. "I can't believe both my girls are having babies. I know Alice is having a boy," he says confidently.

"How do you know, Dad?" Alice asks rubbing her belly.

"Because God wouldn't give me two more girls, there has to be a boy in there." He nods towards Alice's stomach.

The song changes and the DJ announces the mother-son dance. I smile as Edward kisses Esme's cheek and waltzes her around to _Frank Sinatra's, Fly Me To the Moon_. He said it's her favorite song, and she always sang it to him and Jasper when they were little.

Tears fill my eye as I watch her lovingly lip sing the lyrics happily to him. I can't help but think one day this little one will get married, and Edward will escort her down the aisle and then dance with her as well.

I can't wait for that day.

Edward walks over to me once he finishes dancing with his mother. His lips press against mine as if we've been separated for hours, not minutes.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" he says raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'm not leaving until your daughter has had cake."

As if on cue, the wedding planner walks over to tell us it's time to cut the cake.

Our two-tiered, white wedding cake with polka dot buttercream icing and flowers on top looks almost too beautiful to eat … but my mouth waters in anticipation.

We stand in front of the decadent creation, our hands are intertwined around the knife, and our guests are surrounding us, snapping pictures with their phones.

"You better not smash cake in my face," I threatened him before we make the first cut.

"I promise to lick it off, Brat." He squeezes my side.

Taking a small piece, he moves his hand towards me with lightning speed, and I know for certain he's going to smash it in my face. Suddenly he stops at my lips, the sweet buttercream tickling my skin. I open up and take it into my mouth, grazing the pads of his fingers with my tongue.

"I could never mess up that beautiful face," he whispers against my lips.

I smile as I pick up a piece of cake with my newly manicured fingers. Edward gives me a cocky smile right before I smash the sweet treat into his handsome face.

"Ugh, you think you're cute Mrs. Cullen?" Edward says before he kisses me covering me in buttercream and crumbs.

We kiss messily, but incredibly happy.

"I love you, Asshole." I giggle as he kisses my neck with his cake-covered face.

"I love you, too, Brat."

**~FYR~**

Edward opens our room door and then picks me up bridal style.

"I'm too fat!" I yell in protest, but he continues walking with me in his arms.

"Don't talk about my wife like that." He kicks the door closed behind us and then walks us to the bedroom.

The area is covered in rose petals leading to a rose shaped heart on the bed. A bottle of champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries sits on a tray.

Edward puts me down and then crashes his lips to mine. My fingers twine in his hair, not wanting the kiss to end.

"I'll run us a bath, you get undress." He stands and walks to the tub that's in its own little room.

"Oh, bossy Asshole! I like it," I tease him.

"Keep it up, Brat," He says winking at me.

I remove my shoes and my jewelry. Once the water is running Edward walks over to me, and I stand to offer him my back. "Can you unzip me?"

He unzips my dress, placing a kiss on my shoulder. Edward holds my hand as I step out of it.

Once I am standing in front of him wearing nothing but my underwear, his hand encircles my waist pulling me to him.

"You're so sexy carrying our child, Bella." His lips find mine in a heated kiss.

With kisses on my neck and shoulders, Edward leads me over to the bathtub that is now filled with bubbles. He removes my underwear slowly, before helping me into the tub. When I'm comfortable, he brings over the champagne and the strawberries.

He pours two glasses and passes them to me to hold before he gets in behind me. I pass him his glass and relax against him.

Taking a sip of my champagne, I sit upright. "Really Asshole, you couldn't give me real champagne on my wedding night?" I sip the Fre Brut; it's still bubbly and doesn't taste bad at all.

"We went cold turkey together, and we're sticking with it until October."

We continue to soak and feed each other strawberries and drink our non-alcoholic champagne.

I relax leaning back as he wraps his arms around me. We're quiet, enjoying our time together, finally alone. Although it wasn't a large wedding, it was still hard to be together without being interrupted.

"This feels amazing," I say resting my head on his shoulders.

"I wish we could stay longer, I love being alone just the two of us." Edward kisses the top of my head.

"You need to get back to work, and I need to be there for Alice. She has refused to let Jasper do anything else with the nursery. She wants us to do it together."

"I'm so glad I didn't marry the _crazy_ sister," he sighs.

I fling water at his face, and he pinches my side making me squirm. Our playing heats up and turns into more sensual touches with longer kisses.

Edward helps me out of the tub, wrapping a big fluffy towel around me. I walk over to the bed dropping the towel and crawling in. I look at my sexy, hot, old dude, as he is drying himself. His body is perfect with his muscled abs and sexy tattoos.

I lick my lips as Edward stares at me. "Come here Mr. Cullen."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Cullen," Edward says letting his towel fall before walking over.

His eyes roam my naked body hungrily before he climbs in and begins worshipping every inch of me. Wet kisses trail up my thigh as he lifts one of my legs over his shoulder.

He licks and sucks at my center, driving me wild with desire. I pull at his hair trying to get him closer, but my large baby bump is hindering me. Edward sucks on my clit as he enters two fingers inside of me.

"Oh God!" I cry out as my orgasm hits me.

Wet kisses travel up my naked body as Edward places himself behind me wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm going to make love to my wife now," Edward whispers in my ear before slipping inside.

"Yes," I purr, enjoying the feel of him filling me.

"Ahh, Mrs. Cullen," Edward moans grabbing me by the neck and kissing me sloppily.

His hands roam my body, one of my legs is hitched over his. I reach back grabbing a handful of his hair savoring the taste of him on my tongue.

"Edward, I love you," I whisper pulling my lips away from his for a moment.

He grinds against me causing me to arch my back in pleasure as much as I can with my large stomach. Edward bites and suck on my neck as I try to pull him closer by the hair.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close," he says as he reaches around me and rubs my clit.

"Ahh, God yes!" I cry out as I come all over his cock.

Edward holds my hips as he thrust inside me repeatedly until he finally comes. We lay wrapped in each other's arms; his kisses pepper my neck and shoulders. I turn in his arms kissing him passionately.

"You're a good wife, I think I'll keep you," he says grinning against my lips.

"You better, Asshole." I push his shoulder.

"Always, Brat," Edward whispers as he kisses me again.

We're quiet for a few seconds, his hand on my stomach. "I think she's sleeping from all the excitement I've been feeling."

"I'm worn out myself. We did it Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispers against my forehead.

"We did, Mr. Cullen." I sigh against his chest.

**Edward**

The rest of the week is fucking heaven. I spend every minute inside my wife, and when we are not in our room naked, we spend time on the beach or in the resort.

Although there were a lot of things Bella couldn't do because of the pregnancy, we still had a wonderful honeymoon. I ordered us a massage and made sure Bella received a pregnancy one. We also went deep-sea fishing and sailing.

I had an Ultimate Private Island Picnic, which the resort planned for us. We flew on a seaplane to another small island where we were served a delicious meal and spent time watching the sunset in each other's arms.

We lounged by the pool, where I gave a few men my best _'fuck you'_ stare for looking at my hot pregnant wife. Admittedly, Bella looked fucking amazing in her black, two-piece bikini showing off her baby bump.

On our last day on the island, we stayed in and ordered room service just enjoying each other.

After Bella and I had made love for what seemed to be the hundredth times, she fell asleep in my arms with my hands on her round belly.

I rub at what feels to be a little foot, bending down to kiss it when it kicks at my hand repeatedly.

"What're you doing in there? Trying to get out?"

_Kick, kick._

I laugh at my very active daughter. "I know, but it's not time to come out yet. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you."

Kick, kick.

I start humming _Michael Buble's, Haven't Met You Yet_.

It seems to be the perfect song for my little girl. I don't think he was singing about a baby girl but to each his own.

_"And I know someday that it'll all turn out._

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid _

_That I'll give so much more than I get. _

_I just haven't met you yet!" _

I hum, and my daughter starts kicking up a storm.

"You like Daddy's voice?"

_Kick, kick, kick_

"Okay, I'll keep singing …"

_"Where ever you are. _

_Whenever it's right, _

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life."_

_Kick, kick._

_"And I know we can be so amazing._

_And baby your love is going to change me._

_And now I can see every possibility. _

_Mmmm"_

_Kick, kick, kick._

_"And somehow I know that it'll all turn out. _

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out._

_And I promise you, kid. _

_I give so much more than I get._

_I just haven't met you yet."_

My daughter starts kicking excitedly, and I laugh until Bella wakes up mad as hell.

"What are you doing to her? She's killing my bladder!" She pushes me away and rushes off to the bathroom.

I fall back on the bed unable to contain my laughter. When Bella comes back in the room, she's scowling.

"It's not my fault she loves my singing voice." I defend myself.

Bella climbs in and cuddles into me. "She must really love it, she's still jumpy. You have our baby dancing in there."

I put my hand on her belly feeling my daughter move around. I bend down and kiss Bella's stomach then I kiss her pouty lips. "I love you both so much, baby." I stare into her eyes.

"Ugh! You know I can't stay mad when you're being a sweet asshole." She pulls me closer to her and starts kissing me.

God, I'm one lucky bastard.

_**A/N: Hi! This is Part 1 of our ending! You will receive Part 2 this week! I handed in one big chap but Fran felt it needed to be split in two. Since I rarely listen to her she just ignored me and sent me this part and said do it! LOL I'm sad to see it ending we still have the epi as well! All you Bachelor Duke readers I may not post until end of week! I started this and it took over!**_


	22. Chapter 21-Pt2

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

_And away we go! _

Chapter 21-Pt 2

**Edward**

Once we're back home, I hop back into the hustle and bustle of advertising life. I'm trying to get as much work done as possible and put people in line so that I can take a month off once the baby is here.

Bella's been busy working and helping Alice with the nursery. I told Jasper if I find out he let either one of them lift anything it's his ass. They've been working on it for three weeks, and it's finally done. We're currently at their place for the big reveal.

I swear Alice is so damn dramatic. She has a small, catered spread on the table and has even invited my parents.

"Everyone, to the baby's room!" Alice calls out excitedly.

"Is this really necessary?" I whisper to Bella.

"She feels it is, and Edward, prepare yourself, she wants to do the same to our baby's room." Bella gives me a smile, and I roll my damn eyes.

"Hell no. I'm not having your crazy sister take over our apartment. Good thing she's going to be too busy with an infant to do anything." I point out as we join the others in front of the nursery.

"I just want to say that I could not have done this without my sissy, who I love more than anything in the entire world-"

"Umm, seriously babe what am I, chop liver?" Jasper whines.

Alice blows him a kiss. "You know what I mean, baby." She soothes, patting his cheek.

The two crazies deserve each other if you ask me. I will just have to save my niece or nephew from the both of them.

"Welcome to baby Swan-Cullen's room!"

She flings the door open and we all walk in. The room is painted like a large cartoon garden with fields and rolling hills. There is a large tree painted on the wall with little squirrels on the branches.

I admit it's a little much but nice. The baby's furniture is dark wood and yellow curtains hang from the window. A yellow arm chair sits in the corner.

"Wow! I love it, Alice!" my mother says walking around the small room.

"Great job, ladies!" Dad pats Bella on the shoulder since she is closer to them.

"I love it, Ali! It's perfect for the baby." Jasper pulls her to him kissing her.

"Great job, the guy that painted the room is amazing," I say looking at the detail of the artwork.

"I'm glad you think so because I'm hiring him to do your baby's room next," Alice says matter of factly.

I take a deep breath trying to control my temper. She's my sister-in-law two ways, and I love her, but she's fucking bossy.

Before I can say anything Bella intercedes. "Thanks, Al, but we were thinking something a little simpler for this little one." Bella rubs her growing belly.

It seems that in the few weeks we've been home her belly has just gotten bigger, and our baby girl has gotten much more active. I sing to her constantly now, and every time it's like she's having a fucking dance party in there. Bella complains her ass off, but I think she secretly loves it as much as I do.

"Aww, Bella! I wanted our babies' nurseries to match," Alice says as we all make our way out of the room and back to the table.

"I know you did, but remember it's our baby and not about you." Bella gives her a pointed look.

This has been a constant reminder over the past few months and every time Bella says it, I do a mental fist pump that my baby is so fucking wise and can handle crazy, pregnant Alice.

Before Alice says anything, a gush of water escapes her and spills all over the floor. Everyone stares in disbelief not making a move until my dad does.

"Your water just broke! Have you been having contractions?" he asks her taking her over to a chair.

Jasper stares dumbfounded, and I take pity on him pulling a chair up for him. Bella rushes over to Alice taking out her cell phone to time the contractions. My mother is quickly by her side as well.

"Jasper, call the doctor and let her know Alice is in labor we need to get to the hospital," I say handing him his cell phone from the table.

"Shit! I have to call the doctor!" He jumps up and starts going through his phone.

We pile into two cars and rush Alice to Methodist Hospital in Park Slope. When Alice is checked in, the waiting begins, and I'm fucking excited to meet my niece or nephew.

I call Renee and Charlie to let them know the baby is a week early. They were flying out here on her actual due date.

I sit with my parents watching shitty TV most of the night. We all fall asleep in the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs. Bella comes out at about three in the morning with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a girl!" She yells as she throws her arms around me. "Edward she is so beautiful!"

"I have a niece!" I kiss my wife happily.

My parents are on their feet and embracing.

"How is Alice doing?" My mother asks.

"She's great, but she kept screaming at poor Jasper the entire time. But all seems well now that little Amber is in their arms."

"Amber Cullen? I love it," My dad says smiling like crazy.

We all wait until Alice and Amber are settled before we crowd into her private room. They all look so damn happy, and I admit I'm a little jealous I have to wait three more months to see my little girl.

"She's perfect guys," I lean down and kiss Alice on the forehead.

My niece's little face is round and very red with a sprinkle of blonde hair like Jasper and my dad's. We spend time transferring little Amber around and just fawning over her. My brother passes out in the corner as if he's the one who has given birth.

I stand by Bella's side as she sits in a chair staring at our niece. She looks up at me all teary eyed.

"I can't wait to meet our daughter," she whispers to me.

"She'll be here before we know it."

I kiss her lips.

I can't wait until my own little girl gets here.

**~FYR~**

After little Amber is born, time seems to fly by. Charlie and Renee spend a few weeks with Alice and Jasper, getting to know their new granddaughter. Charlie complains that he's never going to get a boy in his lifetime.

They stay a few days at Bella's and my place. I take advantage of having the extra hands and put Charlie, Jasper, and my dad to work painting the nursery while the ladies visit with Amber and Alice at Jasper's place.

The gray walls with pink trim turns out perfect. We order a few pizzas and drink beer without the women around.

Jasper chugs his second beer straight and lets out a loud burp. I give him the side eye.

"What? I never get out anymore. This is the first guy's time I've had to myself in months." He opens another beer.

"Get used to it, son." Charlie pats him hard on the back. "It's only going to get worse, especially with girls." He shutters. "Could neither one of you give me a grandson! It's a damn shame!"

My dad and I laugh our asses off at Charlie.

"I've had boys and trust me there just as bad as girls. These two have been fighting over a damn tree house for twenty years." He takes a bite of his pizza.

"I wouldn't fight with Edward if he would've just let me in the damn thing! But that's okay, my baby girl will be in it next time we visit you and Mom," Jasper says.

I turn and glare at his sorry ass. "Do not fucking start with me." I point at him.

"You know you really need to get over it! I didn't help you when I was nine, but it's the family's tree house not just yours." He stands up grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Bullshit! I paid for most of the supplies with my allowance, and I built it with Dad's help. I'm not giving you a free fucking pass, it's my fucking tree house, and soon as I get a damn yard, I'm moving it to my house. Your lazy ass can go buy a ready-made one!" I sip my own beer shaking my head.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Carlisle. They are worse than my girls." Charlie and my dad both start laughing at Jasper and me.

The door opens and in walks Bella and our mothers. My mood immediately lightens watching my Brat waddle in, big with our child.

"Oh, pizza!" She grabs a slice eating it quickly. "Why do you look so pissed?" she asks me.

"Tree house fight as usual," Dad says, and I roll my eyes.

"You two are crazy. Jazz, Ali said hurry up and get your ass home. You're on baby duty tonight." Bella sits on my lap shoving more pizza in her mouth.

"I'm glad we're staying here, my grandbaby has a set of lungs on her. But these two go at it like rabbits, Esme!" Renee says to my mother.

My mother looks at her a little shocked, but I think she's gotten used to Renee's blunt ways by now. At least she no longer hits on me, thank God!

Bella glares at my beer as I take a sip. "How many have you had?"

"This is my one and only. I didn't want to be a rude host." I lean in and kiss her lips.

"Fine, I suppose I'll give you a pass. You did paint the nursery. I can't wait to see it!" Bella stands excitedly grabbing another slice of pizza before she starts walking to the back.

The mothers both follow her, and I can hear all their excitement from the front. Jasper stands to leave but wobbles a little on his feet.

"You're not driving son, your mother and I will drop you off." My dad tells him firmly.

"Yeah, I'll bring your car tomorrow and then you can bring me back home. You were chugging those beers like it was water." I grab his shoulder, pushing him back down in his seat.

"Alice is going to kill me," he says burying his head in his hands.

"Pretty much." I agree.

Bella comes back to the room with a huge smile on her face.

She kisses me passionately, "I love it! Thank you." I kiss her again, wanting nothing more than to be alone with my wife.

"He didn't do all the work." Charlie groans.

"I know, but it was his idea, Dad, but thank you all anyway."

After Jasper and my parents leave, we spend some time with Charlie and Renee before going to bed.

It's hard for me to ravish my wife after Renee's comment. I keep thinking I hear her and Charlie listening to us.

"You know you're acting ridiculous, right," Bella says shaking her head at me.

"She obviously heard us last night, and the night before that." I raise my eyebrow at my wife.

"Well you will just have to be quiet," she says stroking my cock.

"You don't play fair, Brat." I bend over kissing her.

"I learned from the best, Asshole."

I take my wife as quietly as possible, so my nosey-ass in-laws wouldn't hear us. I thought I did a great job of being quiet until the next morning when Charlie gives me the evil eye and Renee winks at me.

I'm putting them up in a hotel next time, or they can stay at Jasper and Alice's the whole time they visit.

**~FYR~**

The months pass faster with baby Amber to entertain us. My niece has stolen everyone heart, including mine, and I just may let her lazy-ass father take her into the tree house.

September is filled with baby showers and finalizing the nursery. First, Angela and Bella's co-workers throw her an office baby shower. They informed me of the date so that I could make sure she wore something cute. She always looks perfect to me, but I did suggest she wear her favorite maternity dress saying how sexy she looked in it.

I took the afternoon off to surprise my wife and sat back in their kitchen area waiting for the baby shower to start. I had picked up a bouquet of pink and white roses to represent my little girl.

The kitchen is decorated in pink and white with a big 'It's A Girl' balloon and a decorated chair for Bella. A few dozen cupcakes frosted in pink and white sit in the middle of the table.

Angela rushes in the kitchen all smiles.

"Everyone is coming back here now. Irina is having a meeting with Bella to keep her away and then will bring her back."

Angela starts uncovering the food, which is a pretty nice spread from a caterer called Mangia. The room quickly fills with Bella's co-workers. Many of them I'm meeting for the first time.

Everyone gets quiet when they hear Irina and Bella's voices. As she walks in the room, everyone screams, "Surprise!" and Bella immediately starts crying.

It takes her a few moments to see me as she is surrounded by all her co-workers hugging her and rubbing her belly. Once her eyes lock on mine and she sees the bouquet of roses she rushes over to me crying some more.

"Are you surprised?" I ask kissing her lips and tasting her tears.

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" She hits my shoulder.

"Smile!" Angela says excitedly pointing her phone at us.

"I did make sure you wore your cute dress. Now smile." I pull her to me smiling like the lucky fucker that I am.

"Who are you? Showing up to baby showers and smiling all happily. Where is my asshole?" She demands, raising one eyebrow.

"He's still here, baby. Want me to punch one of these dudes that obvious had a crush on you?" I tilt my head to the few men that are there.

They all seem to be scowling at us. I can only imagine how mad they were since I took one of the best-looking women in the company.

I pointedly look each one of them in the eye. That's right fuckers, she's _all _mine.

Forever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

At the end of September Alice and my mom throw Bella another baby shower at our apartment. Bella knows about this one so she makes sure she's all dolled up.

Our apartment is decorated in pink and white. Mom and Alice have gone all out with the decorations and the food. Balloons cover just about every space of our front room. There are little baby souvenirs all over the place and even little popcorn containers that say _'ready to pop'_ with a pregnant woman on them.

The house is overflowing with women all gushing over Bella's baby bump. I stay and take a few pictures proudly placing my hand where my daughter is kicking away.

I bend down to whisper to her. "Try not to be too much trouble for Mommy today, okay?"

I'm rewarded with a kick.

"I'm not singing in a room full of women. I promise to sing your favorite later." I kiss Bella's stomach.

When I come back up to kiss her lips, I find that all the guests are staring at me.

"Oh my God! That is so sweet." One of Bella's old classmates says.

"Wow! You did good, Bella." Another woman says.

"I know. He always talks to her and she just kicks away loving her Daddy's voice," Bella says smiling at me.

"Goodbye, call me if you want me to come back." I kiss her.

"No, go have fun with Jasper and Dad. You need a boy's night out. Love you." She kisses my lips, and I lose myself forgetting people surround us.

"Love you, too. Have fun." I give her one last kiss before I leave.

.

.

.

We spend October getting ready for our little princess. Her nursery is painted gray with pink trim; the large white crib sits against the wall with pink ruffles and blankets. A white rocking chair with pink cushions and a stuff animal sit in the corner next to a large pink lamp. Different pictures of animals in front of a pink background cover the walls. The curtains are girly with ruffles.

There's been a pink explosion and I have to admit it's pretty freaking cute.

The room is perfect for our daughter.

We take a Lamaze class and go on a hospital tour. Bella's bag, as well as the baby's bag, is packed. The closer we get to Bella's due date the antsier I become.

Every phone call from Bella while I'm at work has me running to the phone like a mad man. I've even run out on a few client meetings screaming into the phone.

October twenty-first comes and goes. Our daughter is being stubborn. By the twenty-seventh, Bella is pissed and ready to pop.

We go to what we hope is Bella's last doctor's appointment. After examining her, Dr. Johnson turns to us giving us a small smile.

"She's in position, and you're dilated two centimeters, but that doesn't mean she's ready to come out yet. I'm going to schedule you to be induced on November fourth," She says giving us a small smile.

"Being induced doesn't mean she has to have a C-section though, right?" I ask getting a little fucking nervous.

"No, we're still going to try to have a regular birth as long as everything goes according to plan." Dr. Johnson stands.

"Is there anything we can do at home so that I go in labor?" Bella asks desperately.

"Some couples say sex work. However, don't worry; she will come when she's ready. And if not, then next Friday."

We leave the doctor's office and go home.

I'm determined to help Bella go into labor.

"I say we have a sex-filled weekend." I kiss Bella's neck, my hands roaming her body.

"Mmmhmm, I'm down with that idea, and if it doesn't work it'll be like a 'babymoon' before the baby comes next week." She turns around stroking my now hard cock.

"Hell, yeah." I unzip her dress taking it off her body.

"How do you want me?" She asks looking at me through her lashes.

I pull my jeans and boxers off before walking up behind her and removing her underwear.

"Lift up your leg baby, put it on the chair."

She does as I ask and I rub my fingers through her pussy finding her wet and ready for me.

"Hold on to the wall, baby."

I rub my cock through her wetness before I enter her from behind. We both moan out in pleasure as I begin thrusting inside of her. We've become creative with different positions these last nine months, and I love the fucking variety.

"Oh, God, Edward! Yes!" Bella yells out in pleasure.

I hold her waist with one hand while my other massages at her full breasts. My lips are attached to her neck, sucking and biting as I continue to thrust inside of her.

Bella leans her head against the wall, sticking her ass out a little more.

"Fuck, baby!"

She squeezes around my cock as I pinch her nipples. We come together screaming each other 's names. Bella turns towards me looking freshly fucked and sated.

"Let the games begin," I wink at her before leading her into our bedroom.

We spend the remainder of Friday and all day Saturday having non-stop sex. Well, we did stop to eat and argue over the four baby names we can't seem to narrow down. If the baby doesn't come before Friday, it won't be from a lack of trying.

We pass out Saturday night in each other's arms. Personally, I love sex as a way to quicken labor.

"Edward! Wake up!" Bella shakes me awake Sunday morning.

"Baby at least let me have breakfast before we start again," I plead with her.

"I'm in labor, Asshole! Wake up!" She pushes me again, this time, harder.

I jump up, now, fully fucking awake. "You're in labor? Did your water break? How far are the contractions?" I ask, throwing on some clothes.

Bella looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "Edward, you just put on my shirt, maybe you should calm down a bit."

I look down at myself, and I did put on one of her shirts. No wonder it felt tight. I calm myself enough to walk over and check on Bella and the baby.

"How are you doing?" I ask taking a deep breath.

"I'm good. My water broke, and the contractions are about ten minutes apart. I think we have time," she says standing and walking to her closet.

"Okay, I'm going to call Dr. Johnson, then I'll call our family. You get dressed."

Once all the necessary calls are made, I get my wife to the hospital where we are checked into a room and hooked up to a fetal monitor in no time.

I'm freaking the fuck out, to be honest, but I refuse to show it. I'm on back rub, and ice duty and I'm a fucking pro at it.

"You okay, baby?" I ask after a very hard contraction.

"I may never let you touch me again, Asshole," Bella says pressing her head against mine.

"Liar, as if you can resist this, Brat." I kiss her perfect lips.

"I'm here! Edward, you can just sit in that chair. I'll be with Bella," Alice says rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'm not my brother. You can walk your little ass right back out that door. I'll come get you after our child is born." I tell her pointing towards the door.

"What? Sissy, tell him you want me to be the main birthing coach." Alice folds her arms looking at Bella.

"I swear I will throw her ass out, Bella," I say looking at my wife.

"Alice, I love you, but you need to go. I'm good with Edward." Bella says before grinding her teeth as another contraction hits.

"Okay, well I'll be right outside with Carlisle and Esme if you need me," Alice says before leaving the room.

Crazy ass, as if I was going to let her take over being at Bella's side.

"She really does mean well," Bella says running her hand through my hair.

"I know she does, and I love her, but sometimes she needs to know when she's gone too far. As if I'm going to sit back while you deliver our daughter. Fuck out of here." I roll my eyes because I'm already nervous, dealing with Alice is just adding to it.

"There is the asshole I know and love," Bella teases before she's hit with another contraction.

"Anyone order an epidural!" A very happy looking man with cat ears on his head comes in. "Are you the Cullens? Eric was not lying at all! You are a total DILF!"

Bella starts laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, My God! Thank you, I definitely needed that!"

"You're welcome, honey! I'm Ryan, and I'm going to administer your epidural. We're going to have you feeling good in no time!"

"Thank you, Ryan. So I take it you know Eric?" Bella asks before clinching her teeth.

"Who the hell is Eric?" I ask.

"The ultrasound tech. He's my boyfriend, and he was going on and on about how hot this dad was that he met. I could hardly believe it, and yet here you are!" He flings his hand at me once he's set up his needle. "You sure know how to pick em, girl!"

I shake my head feeling a little uncomfortable. But Bella is laughing and smiling, so I'll be the object of their affection to make my wife comfortable.

"Believe it or not, I tried to resist all of this hotness, but as you can see, resistance was futile," Bella says smiling at me.

"You couldn't resist this, baby." I kiss her forehead.

"Aww, you two are adorbs! Honey, sit up for me so we can get you squared away." Ryan says helping Bella up.

I watch in horror as he inserts a large needle into my wife's spine and I feel like I'm going to pass the fuck out. But I keep my cool by squeezing Bella's hand.

"Edward, you're hurting my hand!" Bella says getting my attention.

"Shit! Sorry baby."

After what seems like hours to me, Ryan packs up his things and turns to us.

"Okay you two, congratulations! You should be feeling real good in a few minutes, honey," he says turning to leave the room.

"Thanks, man," I say honestly already seeing Bella relax a little.

"No problem, take care of your girls and Happy Halloween!"

Bella smiles over at me looking relaxed and happy.

"Feel good?"

"Yes! Thank God for drugs. I forgot it was Halloween."

"We'll most likely be having costume birthday parties for years to come." I tease, but I know it's probably true.

We spend the next few hours waiting, and I let Alice and my mom visit with Bella. When Dr. Johnson comes in to check on us, I wasn't expecting any major progress, but she looks up and gives us a wide smile.

"It's time! Let's get her moved to the birthing suite."

Everything is fast moving after that, and before I know it, Bella is pushing for what seems like dear life, and I'm doing everything in my power not to fucking freak out at how much pain she's experiencing.

"You're doing so good, baby." I wipe her sweaty brow.

"I can't do it, Edward! It hurts so much." Bella cries as tears run down her cheeks.

"You can do it, baby. Lizzie needs you to. She wants to meet her mommy," I say kissing her lips.

"We did not fucking agree on Lizzie, Edward!" She yells as she is hit with another contraction.

"Okay Bella, I need you to push on three. One, two, three … Push!"

"Ughhh, Fuck, Fuck!" Bella screams as I hold her up.

"Almost there, Bella! You're so perfect, baby." I kiss her face trying to be encouraging.

"The head is out! One more push on three and your daughter will be here. One, two, three, Push, Bella!" Dr. Johnson instructs.

Bella pushes with all her might screaming as tears fall down her face. And then, she's here.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Johnson lifts up the squirming baby who is now yelling at the world.

She's so fucking perfect.

"You did it, baby! She's here!" I kiss Bella as tears fall down my face.

"I love you, Edward." Her hand rests on my cheek stroking my day-old scruff.

"I love you, too, Bella."

The nurse puts our crying daughter in Bella's arms, and we stare down at our perfect being.

"Hello, there, Elizabeth Grace Cullen." Bella whispers.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Shut up. She actually looks like an Elizabeth." She says smiling at our daughter.

I ignore the fact that just a few minutes ago she screamed at me about the name, and now she loves it.

"Lizzie," I kiss my daughter's forehead, and she opens her eyes staring at me as if she knows who I am.

I hold my little family close as the hospital staff moves around us.

Tears fall down my face, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that my life is now perfect.

**Bella**

It was awful, but the end result is pure perfection

After a very rough ten hours, which I hear is considered a short labor and delivery; I stare down at my daughter, Lizzie. She has a headful of red hair, the cutest button nose, and the most serene little face I've ever seen.

"I can stare at her for hours," I smile up at my husband who is looking at our daughter with pure love on his face.

"She's so damn perfect. You did great, Momma." I giggle at his new nickname for me.

"Thank you, Daddy." He leans down and kisses my lips.

"Daddy? I could get used to you calling me that." He winks at me.

"Not on your life, Asshole." I nudge him with my shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Brat."

He kisses my hair, and we just stare at our daughter until we are surrounded by Alice, Carlise, and Esme. Jasper stayed home with Amber.

They fawn over Lizzie and her bright red hair.

"It's just like Edward's was!" Esme says crying as she holds her second granddaughter.

"She's perfect. I swear those Swan-Cullen genes make beautiful babies," Carlisle says through his own tears.

"Oh, Sissy! I love her so much." Alice hugs me crying as well.

She goes over to Esme and Carlisle to gush over Lizzy and Edward takes her place wrapping his arms around me.

He kisses me passionately, and I feel every ounce of his love in that one kiss. Pulling away he stares at me teary eyed.

"I'm really fucking glad you abandoned that stupid-ass rule, Brat." He presses his forehead against mine.

"Me too, Asshole. Me too."

_**A/N: Wah! Wah! The End! We do have an epi coming! Don't ask when, my other story has been waiting for months for its Epi! But I'm almost done with this one so hopefully two or three weeks! Here we are! Sigh! Asshole and Brat have been amazing to write and your reception of them has been overwhelming and just really good for my sometime broken ego! They have come a very long way, baby! Especially our Asshole! Thank you! Thank you! So much for reading and reviewing. It really means the world to me. I could not give you half as good of a story without my beta Fran. If you see mistakes now well imagine what she sees! The Epi is coming … I promise! Love you! Mean it!**_


	23. Epilogue Pt 1

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

**Epilogue Part One**

_**Five Years Later**_

**Bella**

I rush around our kitchen, making sure I have snacks and bottles in the diaper bag, along with Lizzie's favorite juice boxes. We're going to Carlisle and Esme's for a barbecue, it's late August so it's still hot in New York.

We now need more room than our Brooklyn condo can provide us. I'm pregnant with baby number three. This is all Edward's fault. For our anniversary he surprised me with a weeklong trip for two to Turks and Caicos. It was the longest I've ever been away from the kids. Anthony had been off the breast for a few months now, and Lizzie was such a big girl that I thought it was a great idea.

It was pure heaven, and we spent the entire trip in bliss, no work calls or emails for either one of us. Esme and Carlisle kept the kids, and we came up for air to call them every night.

_"Happy five-year anniversary, Brat," Edward whispers against my lips._

_We are dancing in our private villa at the Seven Stars Resort &amp; Spa. A candlelight dinner is set up on the terrace overlooking the clear blue ocean. The cool summer breeze caresses our skin._

_"Happy Anniversary, Asshole," I smile as he press his lips against mine. _

_He slides his tongue in my mouth, and I happily accept, moaning when it glides across mine in a sensual dance. His hands squeeze my ass while mine run through his wild hair that our children inherited. _

_Lizzie has both the color and texture, but Anthony is a brunette like me but with the wild consistency of Edward and Lizzie's. _

_Pulling me closer, he grinds his now hard cock against me. "God, I love you, Bella." _

_I look into his deep green eyes, and it amazes me how far we've come together, and I wouldn't change anything about the journey. _

_"I love you too, Edward." I kiss him again, but he pulls away, and I cock my eyebrow at him. _

_He never pushes me away. _

_"Patience, Brat," he says and then takes a small rectangular box out of his pocket. _

_He hands it to me, and I smile widely. "I thought the trip was my present."_

_"Can I not spoil my wife?" He teases bending down to kiss my nose. _

_I open the box to see a beautiful silver charm bracelet. Edward picks it up and starts telling me about each charm._

_"This palm tree is for when I first saw you in Hawaii. This little cabin represents the tree house." He smiles as he kisses my lips. "The bells are for the day you made me the happiest man in the world, and this is for the day Lizzie was born." He holds up a silver pumpkin. "And this is for when Anthony was born," he says as he fingers a little basketball._

_There's a story behind Anthony's charm. _

_Edward and Jasper were on their way to LA for Game seven of the NBA finals when I went into labor. One of Edward's clients had given him box tickets and I told him to go thinking I wouldn't go into labor until way after my due date. Unlike Lizzie, Anthony came a week early, and Edward missed game seven because I was in labor for three damn days. He was nothing like our first child._

_I give him a teary-eyed smile as he put the bracelet around my wrist. _

_"I love it," I pull him to me ravishing his lips._

_"Hmm, good. I'll add more charms as we have more babies." He pulls me into him kissing my neck._

_"I think we are good with our two, for now," I smile palming his hard cock through his pants. _

_Picking me up, he walks us into the spacious living room laying me on the couch. _

_"Whatever you say, baby." His fingers teased my entrance finding me without underwear and soaking for him. "Someone's ready for my cock." _

_He pulls my dress over my head flinging it across the room. Edward's eyes roam my body hungrily, and I smile, knowing he still finds me attractive after five years of marriage._

_And after five years, he's still the hottest old dude I've ever laid eyes on. Edward ravishes my entire body, leaving me needy for him as he devours my pussy like I was an open buffet. _

_When he enters me, his head is buried in my neck as I pull him closer, wanting to feel his weight on me. His lips find mine in a slow but passionate kiss, his hands roam my body making me feel loved and treasured beyond belief. _

_Tears pool my eyes as he moves inside of me, our love surrounding us filling my chest to the point where I feel so consumed by our love._

_"Bella," Edward whispers against my lips as he moves inside of me. "You're the love of my life, baby. I would be nothing without you …"_

_"Oh God!" I pull him closer kissing him as he hits a spot deep inside of me. "I love you, my sweet asshole."_

_We tried to partake in the festivities at the resort, but being without the kids for the first time in five years was like experiencing Christmas for the first time._

Here we are more than two months later, and I just found out I'm pregnant again.

Anthony is only thirteen months old, but we're happy about it. Of course, Edward, being his usual asshole self, was walking around screaming _'I still got it at forty_.'

We are looking at houses not far from Carlisle and Esme in Massapequa. We feel it would be perfect for the kids to be close to one set of grandparents.

Jasper and Alice refuse to leave Brooklyn and are now pregnant with their second child. Her attitude is much better than it was with Amber.

I look at the time seeing that we are going to be late getting to Long Island for the barbecue.

"Edward, Lizzie, we need to leave now, I yell as I take Anthony out of his highchair.

"I'm ready!" Lizzie screams running into the kitchen.

I stare at my daughter with my mouth open. Her father was getting her ready, and it shows.

"Isn't it pwetty, Mommy?" She says as she twirls around in a circle.

Elizabeth Cullen is the splitting image of her father. There is a bit of me around her eyes, but that's it. She's wearing a bright yellow sundress that flares out at the bottom, and her bronze hair is in a messy ponytail, with a bright pink, polka-dot bow around it. To top it all off, she's wearing her favorite, bright pink rain boots, in August, on a very sunny day.

"Did Daddy let you pick out your clothes again?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" She jumps up excitedly.

"All right, I'm ready." I look up to find my very hot husband strolling into the room.

He's wearing a black, short-sleeve shirt and jeans, his sunglasses sit on top of his messy head. He looks just fucking delicious, but that's not the point.

"Honey, why does Lizzie have on rain boots?" I ask sweetly as he walks over to me looking me up and down.

"She wanted to wear them, why?" He asks now standing in front of me.

"It's ninety degrees outside; don't you think she'll get a little hot? Not to mention they don't match her dress." I walk to the counter and zip up the diaper bag.

"Lizzie, go grab your sandals. We'll take them with us," he says to Lizzie who is busy twirling in a circle.

"No, Daddy! I want to wear my boots!" She stops and pouts at him.

That's another thing of mine she has.

The pout.

It worked on my dad, and it works on Edward every time.

"Okay, you don't have to. Now let's go before we're late!" Edward avoids eye contact with me as he takes Anthony out of my arms.

Once the kids are in the car, he pulls me into him kissing me as I stand on the passenger side.

"You know I can't say no to her," he says pleadingly.

I shake my head at him. "I never thought I'd see the day when my Asshole would be wrapped around a four-year-old's finger."

"You had me wrapped around yours from the second we met. No wonder our daughter has me pegged. She's learned from the best." He pecks my lips, and I get into the car.

The ride goes swiftly since there is no real traffic on a Saturday morning. Lizzie sits in the back humming to Anthony. My children love to sing, and it's all Edward's fault.

"Daddy, I want to sing!" Lizzie yells from her booster seat.

"Lizzie, that is not how we ask for something is it?" Edward asks her.

He's a pushover, but he's also stern when it comes to manners. I smile at him taking his hand, loving that he doesn't just let her demand things.

"Sorry, Daddy. May we please sing?" she asks sweetly.

Edward smirks through the rearview mirror and then starts barking out on of their favorites.

"_I won't grow up!"_ Edward says.

"_I won't grow up!"_ Lizzie follows her father and the entire song continues with him saying her repeating happily.

_"I don't want to go to school._

_Just to learn to be a parrot_

_And recite a silly rule."_

Anthony squeals in delight, and I turn to see him clapping happily giving his father a happy smile.

_"If growing up means that it will be,_

_beneath my dignity to climb a tree._

_I'll never grow up_

_Never grow up_

_Never grow up_

_Not me, not I, not me, so there!"_

At the end, everyone sticks their tongues out, and I shake my head. Anthony is practically bouncing out of his seat. His dark brown curly hair flopping all over his head.

Lizzie is cheering as if she's won the kid's lottery and Edward has a huge smile on his face. It's simple times like this that fill my heart with such love and unbelievable joy.

My phone rings and I look down to see it's my assistant. I press ignore, and continue enjoying the ride. She knows I don't like getting calls on Saturday; the weekends are my time with my family.

After Lizzie was born, I took three months off and was very close to not going back, but I had worked hard to graduate and get the job offer. I knew I wanted to work, but I also wanted to make sure Lizzie was well taken care of.

The first few months after I returned, Edward refused to even interview any nannies or look into daycare. He worked two or three days a week only going in when he had to, but he mostly worked from home with Lizzie on his hip.

He was so damn sexy taking care of our baby. It wasn't until Lizzie was six months that he even considered hiring a nanny and that was only because his company won a major account and the clients only wanted to work with him.

It was an incredibly, exhausting-ass process trying to find the perfect person and make sure they weren't crazy in any way. It was also hard to keep Edward from threatening anyone. He looked our final choice in the eye and said, 'if you do anything remotely out of line to my daughter, I'll kill you.'

She looked him straight in the eye, never wavering and said, 'good.' Hence how we found our perfect nanny: Kristen Howard. We call her Tin, because Lizzie couldn't say her name at first so it stuck. Tin was a midwife and nanny whose former family moved to California. She was a happy, forty-five-year-old lesbian who married her longtime partner last year.

My phone rings again, and I sigh out in frustration. Sometimes my assistant is the most annoying person I've ever met, but Amy has been with me faithfully since I took over Irina's job three years ago.

"Amy," I say coldly.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I know it's Saturday, but Mr. Miller keeps emailing that it's urgent he speaks to you about the contract," she prattles on without breathing.

"Amy, please inform Mr. Miller that I am not to be bothered on the weekends under any circumstances. It's a contract; I will look at it first thing Monday. Do you understand me?" I take a deep breath, and Edward takes me by the hand.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lizzie says trying to get my attention.

"Mommy's on the phone, sweetie. Wait until she's done, please." Edward tells our impatient daughter.

"He won't take no for an answer Bella," she whispers defeated.

"It's either face him now or face me Monday, it's your decision, but I will not be speaking with Mr. Miller. Enjoy your weekend Amy." I hang up the phone.

Edward squeezes my hand. "You're so fu-uh… hot, baby." He catches himself before little ears hear his almost-foupoau.

One time Lizzie went around calling people assholes for a week. Totally my fault for saying it in front of a two-year-old.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lizzie asks worriedly.

"I'm fine sweetie, why?" I turn to look at her.

"Daddy said you were hot! Are you getting sick? Do you have a fever?" she says worriedly.

I glare at my husband who is trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm fine, Daddy thought I was hot, but he's wrong," I smile at her, and she seems to relax.

"You're definitely hot to me," Edward whispers.

I roll my eyes ignoring him.

**~FYR~**

Lizzie rushes into her grandparent's backyard in a hurry. Edward carries Anthony in his arms, and I follow behind him. We enter to find Esme and Alice sitting in lounge chairs while Carlisle mans the grill. I look over at the tree house to find Jasper happily playing with Amber. I brace myself for what I know is going to be another day filled with fighting over the tree house.

"Nana, may I please see your thermometer," Lizzie asks Esme seriously.

"Oh darling, are you not feeling well?" Esme puts her hand to her little forehead.

"Lizzie, I told you I was fine," I say knowing the reason behind my daughter's demand.

"Sissy, what's the matter?" Alice jumps up rather quickly for someone six months pregnant.

"I want to check your_ tempature_, Mommy," Lizzie says firmly giving me a harsh stare.

"Lizzie, if Mommy says she's fine." Esme tries to soothe her.

"But Daddy said Mommy was hot in the car, and Daddy is always right. I better check.

I take a seat glaring at my husband. He knows our daughter takes everything literally, and that you need to watch what you say around her.

He passes Anthony to Esme, who immediately starts playing with her grandson.

Edward bends down scooping Lizzie up in his arms. "Mommy's not sick, sweetie. I meant that Mommy looked very pretty, but sometimes people say _hot_ to describe when a person is good looking."

"Are you sure she's not sick?"

"I'm sure. She's so pretty she's on fire," Edward says dramatically.

"Daddy, sometimes, you make no sense. I'm going to my tree house." She wiggles out of his arms, and he looks at her as if she's grown an extra head.

"_Your _tree house?" Edward's voice chokes a little.

"Yep! Grandpa said it's mine! Can I keep it, Daddy?" She pouts and I see the decision in his eyes before he says a word.

It's so sweet the way he loves that damn tree house, but if he had to lose it to one person, it would be the little redhead in front of him.

"Of course, now go kick Uncle Jasper's as-"

"Edward!" I say before he continues that sentence.

"EX-tremely happy self out of your tree house. Go have fun with Amber." Lizzie runs towards the structure.

"Uncle Jasper, Daddy said to get out of my tree house! It's only for Amber and me." Lizzie yells at her uncle.

We all laugh as Jasper reluctantly climbs down, looking thoroughly abashed.

Edward turns to Carlisle. "You gave away my tree house?" he says lifting his eyebrow with a small smirk on his face.

"I figured you wouldn't mind giving it up to her," Carlisle teases him.

"No, I don't, and as soon as Bella and I buy our house, I'm moving it and building a new one here. Jasper's lazy ass can help." He sits down next to me.

"I can help with what?" Jasper asks walking over to us. "Your kid just kicked me out, by the way. I wonder where she gets that shit from?" he says shaking his head.

"I told her to kick your ass out," Edward says glaring at his brother.

"Don't fucking start, you two! I don't feel like it." I growl pointing at the bickering brothers.

"What's got your panties in a bunch. You're only this sensitive when you're pregnant," Jasper says sitting next to Alice.

Alice turns to me squinting her eyes. "You're pregnant, again! You must not even be ten weeks yet! That's when you two felt it was safe to tell, which I do not understand, it's not like you've ever had a miscarriage."

I wince at my sister's harsh words. Edward pulls me closer to him kissing my temple.

"You okay?" he whispers so only I can hear him.

I shake my head, turning to smile at my sweet asshole. We did lose a baby once, but never shared it with our family. Lizzie was a little bit over a year old. I was only six weeks when I went to my appointment, and the doctor told us she couldn't find a heartbeat.

We were devastated, and when the baby passed on its own, I laid in bed for days crying. Edward had his parents watch Lizzie, and he never left my side. A year later, we were pregnant again with Anthony, and I had never been so afraid. I didn't breathe until after my first trimester, so frightened that I would lose him as well.

"Another grandbaby!" Esme says excitedly.

"Congratulations you two! I hope it's another boy. I love my girls, but they get into too much trouble," Carlisle says smiling widely.

It's true; Lizzie and Amber can find trouble anywhere. They're as close as Alice and me, and it warms my heart to see them together. They have weekly sleepovers alternating between our apartment and Alice and Jasper's. I have no idea what they are going to do when we move.

"Mom, we're going to meet with the realtor at four to look at that house around the corner. Can you watch the kids?" Edward asks Esme.

"Of course, the sooner you move, the happier we'll be to have two of our babies close. Now we just need you two to move." She looks over to Jasper and Alice.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I don't think we're moving to the island. I prefer Brooklyn or the city. I may be able to do Jersey," Alice says rubbing her large stomach.

"I don't know how you're such a city girl. You grew up in Forks." I shake my head at my sister.

"Exactly! I've had enough of small town living."

Carlisle walks over from the grill. "Food's ready. Girls, come eat!"

Lizzie and Amber carefully climb down and run towards us.

"Uncle Edward!" Amber screams as she throws herself onto his lap.

She's the spitting image of Alice, but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How's my girl doing? You ready for your little sister?" Edward asks as Lizzie plays with Anthony on Esme's lap.

"I'm trying," she pouts.

Amber is having a hard time accepting the baby. We're all trying to prepare her to be a big sister, but it's been to no avail.

"Don't forget the baby's going to need you. Look at Anthony and Lizzie, he needs his big sister to watch over him," Edward says pointing to our kids.

"I'm a great big sister aren't I Mommy?" Lizzie asks rubbing her nose to Anthony's.

He let's out a happy laugh pulling her face to his.

"You sure are baby and Amber will be too."

"I'll try," she says seriously.

Edward laughs as she gets down and goes over to Lizzie and Anthony. "Karma's a bitch," he whispers to Alice.

"What are you talking about?" She glares at him.

"I'm just saying how jealous you were of Bella and me all the time, and now look." He nods his head at Amber who is playing with Anthony too.

"I was a tad bit jealous because you stole sissy from me, but I came around. I knew you two were going to be together anyway, but once it happened it was like no one else existed." She pouts looking just like her daughter.

"They don't, it's just us five Cullens against the world." Edward leans over kissing me.

Carlisle walks over taking a seat. "Thanks, son, good to know where your mother and I stand."

"Don't take it personally, but they're my life," Edward says so sincerely that I just fall more in love with him at that very second.

"I can't fault you there, son," Carlisle smiles at him. "I never thought I'll see this day, but I'm glad I did!" He says excitedly.

"I hardly remember the old Edward," Esme says.

"Oh trust me he's still the same asshole, it's just buried down deep," I tell them all looking at my husband.

He pulls me close kissing my neck. "And don't you forget it, Brat."

**~FYR~**

Edward and I pull up in the long driveway next to the two-story brick house with black shutters, a small front porch, and a larger one on the side. The bushes are nicely trimmed in the manicured front yard.

I smile to myself; I can see our kids running around the front yard while Edward and I sit on the side porch.

Edward squeezes my hand as he cuts off the car. "Let's look at the inside before we buy the place," he says knowingly.

"Okay, but if the inside is as nice as the outside, I want it."

"Deal," he says kissing my hand.

God, I love my asshole.

_**Eleven Months Later**_

**Edward**

I change my six-month-old daughter's dirty diaper as she smiles at me all gums. I love when they are this fucking little and still smell like a baby no matter what.

Anthony is just getting through his terrible twos so he's no longer my baby. Now he's the crazy boy that goes limp in the middle of a grocery store because he can't have an orange right away.

Lizzie is no longer my sweet, redhead baby. Now she's the little girl that would rather get her nails done with Mommy and FaceTime her cousin on the iPad.

At least I still have the twins. Bella swore that after the twins had been born, she was done. We have a big house; we had to fill it up with Cullens.

Once I'm finished changing Emma, I put her little Fourth of July outfit back on and then go out to the barbecue. Bella and I decided to host the holiday at our house. Her parents are in town as well as Emmett, Rose, and their kids. With all the guests, our place is filled to capacity.

I walk in the backyard, which is a hectic combination of kids climbing the tree house or swimming in the pool, adults standing around talking, and our newest family member, Roscoe, running around barking at everyone. He's a black Labrador Retriever and his little ass barks at anyone that is not the kids or Bella, including me.

"Oh, give me my grandbaby!" Renee yells taking Emma out of my arms.

She kisses her beautiful auburn hair before she rushes away with my baby. Charlie is holding Ethan, proudly talking to him about the rules of baseball.

Bella comes to my side wearing a sexy-ass, red bikini, and damn she looks good enough to eat. She hands me a beer, her eyes are a little glossy, and I think my little wife is drunk. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't judge me, Asshole, I'm pumping and dumping tonight!" she says excitedly.

I laugh because if anyone needs to let loose, it's my fucking wife. To call her supermom is an understatement. She's back to work full time after the twins, and still makes sure she's not disturbed evenings or weekends.

"I'm not judging, just don't get too drunk. You know I like you conscious, Brat." I pull her to me kissing her lips passionately.

Damn I want to kick everyone else out.

"That's how you got all these kids!" Emmett barks out at us from the grill.

"I would totally have four kids if I were married to Edward," Angela says looking over at me.

"Really? I'm sitting right here!" Her husband Ben says looking at his wife.

I crack up because over the years it's become a joke between all of us.

"Bella, I'm making us Margaritas as soon as Esme and Carlisle take the kids," Rose says downing her beer.

I look to Bella. "Mom and Dad are taking the kids?"

"Yes, and my parents too. It's just going to be us young folk … well and you," she teases me about my age.

"Yeah, I wasn't that old when I knocked you up with twins was I?" I lean down kissing her neck causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Edward, I want to discuss the prime real estate I found in Queens. Perfect for a Subway," Aro says interrupting my wife and me.

"Honey, I'm sure Edward would rather not talk about Subways today." His new girlfriend, Holly says.

Aro and Tanya were married a year after Bella and me and divorced last year. They have a son, AJ who is currently running around with Roscoe and Anthony. His new girlfriend is totally likable and normal, but Tanya is still family so what can we do about it but ignore her.

Over the years, Aro has become one of my closest friends but I'm still not buying a fucking Subway, and he knows it. He's in town visiting Holly who happens to work for me. She was the creative director on his account, and I guess sparks flew. Shocked the hell out of me.

"Aro, I don't need a Subway. I have the agency, a wife, and four kids, I'm plenty busy." I tell him sipping my beer.

"One day you will see what a good investment it is," he says pointing at me.

"He's never going to listen, Aro. He's stubborn to the core," Bella says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"And you love it, Brat." I kiss her forehead.

"I do, Asshole," she purrs all sexy-like.

We all walk down to where most of the adults are gathered. Bella sits on my lap, and I kiss her bare shoulder wanting nothing more than to be alone with my wife.

Jasper comes down from the tree house, and I give his ass a hard glare.

"What? You moved it here, and I still can't go in it?" he asks.

"No, you can't. You didn't help build it." I point at his lazy ass.

"I told you I'm going to help with the new one at Mom and Dad's. When are you starting?" he asks seriously.

"In a few weeks, so I can be done before the weather gets too cold. You're going to help?" I look over at his ass.

"He said he was; why do you have to hold not helping you against him. He was nine, Edward," Alice says sitting down with their daughter, Cameron in her arms.

Cameron has dark hair and dark eyes like Alice. Amber is still a little jealous but she's sort of accepted the fact that she has a little sister. Now if they have more kids I don't know how they're going to handle Amber as well as a very spoiled Cameron.

"Okay, fine, I'm the bad guy all these years. I'm going to give him a chance to build the new one with me." I sip the rest of my beer pulling my wife closer to me on my lap.

"Look who's being nice," Bella says kissing my lips.

"I try, but you know his lazy ass is not going to do it." I look over at my brother, I love him, but his ass is not building that tree house.

"He may surprise you," Bella says.

I laugh, because I seriously doubt it. I lay back enjoying my wife in my arms, and seeing my kids run around happy and free.

Life is good.

_**A/N: Alright! That's part one, part two will post near end of the month. It's already written so don't fret! This is so sad! I love these two and their life is so full of love and hot sex! Thanks for sticking with me this year girls! You all are freaking AWESESOME!**_


	24. Epilogue - Pt 2

_Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine! _

Epilogue Part 2

**Edward**

_**One Month later**_

I finish with the frame of the new tree house for my parent's back yard, all I need to add now are the walls and floor. It's bigger than the one I built all those years ago because they currently have six grandkids, and you never know how many more may still come.

I honestly think Bella and I are done; I'm forty-two years old. If I have another baby in a few years, I'm going to be one of those 'grandpa dads.' I like being able to run around with the kids and play in their tree house with them.

Yes_, their_ tree house, not mine. I had to change it from Lizzie's tree house because she was getting a bit possessive of it and not wanting Anthony to play in it. She only wanted her and Amber there. So it became the kid's tree house and not just Lizzie's.

"Looks good!" Dad calls from below. "No word from your brother?" he asks, and I roll my fucking eyes.

I've been working on the new tree house alone for a week. Jasper did a big show of going to Home Depot with me and buying all the damn supplies. We even built the stairs together and then I never saw him again.

Throughout the week, I've given him slack because I'm not really going into the office unless needed so I have free time. Our nanny, Tin, has the summer off and is on vacation with her wife. So I'm on Daddy duty all summer. I love staying home with the kids.

Both Mom and Dad love it because they follow us everywhere, able to spend time with their grandbabies. We even go get Amber and Cameron a lot so they can be with the kids too.

"Dad, call him again! He said he was going to fucking help." I bark out hammering down the last of the floorboards.

"You know your brother, something must've come up." Dad defends his ass.

My phone rings and I pull it out of the back pocket of my jeans and put it on speaker so I can continue working.

"Where the fuck are you?" I bark out.

"I'm sorry! The kids were going crazy, and I couldn't leave Ali. I'll be there tomorrow." Jasper says from the other side of the phone.

"Bring her and the kids, you all can stay at my house." I breathe in slowly trying not to judge him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, bright and early!" I hang up the phone and look at Dad. "You really think he's going to show?"

"I love your brother, you know I do, but don't' hold your breath!" He laughs shaking his head.

I continue to work for a few more hours until Mom comes home from visiting my house.

"You better get home soon; it's a madhouse over there." She says shaking her head.

I climb down kissing her cheek. "It's always a madhouse with my family." I sigh stretching my muscles.

Shit hurts everywhere. But despite my pain, I smile widely thinking of my family. The kids and Bella are everything to me. Without them, I would probably just be an unhappy asshole.

"Edward, I'm so proud of the man you've become," my mother says patting my cheek.

"I think you're just happy with all the grandbabies," I tease her as we walk back into the house.

"Well, you and Jasper do give me the prettiest grandbabies ever!" She laughs.

I leave my parent's house, rushing home to try to have dinner with Bella and the kids. Pulling up to the driveway, I smile at the toys in the yard. My grass is a little overgrown; I'll have to cut it soon. Yeah, I'm that guy; the one who mows his own lawn and has toys everywhere.

I walk into the house that is a mess … filled with toys and clothes. I'll clean up tomorrow so that Bella won't have to do it.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Roscoe comes running up barking his ass off at me.

"Cut that shit out!" I yell at him.

This is my damn house, and I will not be barked at by a little shit like him.

"Ruff!" He pipes up following behind me.

"You want to be homeless? That can be arranged." I practically growl.

He gets the picture and runs off whining. I walk into the kitchen to find my beautiful wife at the end of her nerves.

Anthony is on the floor throwing a tantrum. "I don't want _bussel spots_! Me don't like em!" he repeatedly yells as he kicks his legs like a mad man.

His beautiful brown hair, which he inherited from his mother, is all over his head as he pounds his little fist on the linoleum.

Bella has Emma in her arms putting her in her baby swing as Ethan sits in his high chair crying too. Lizzie sits in her chair pouting about something.

"Anthony! Off the floor now and eat two Brussels sprouts!" I demand as I wait for him.

He looks up at me and immediately stands, climbing back into his booster seat.

"Hello, beautiful." I kiss my wife's lips as she walks back to the table. "What's wrong with the twins and Lizzie?"

"The twins are just tired and need to be put to bed. Lizzie is upset because I won't let her FaceTime with Amber while she's supposed to be eating dinner." Bella says frustrated, and I can tell she needs a break.

I go over and take Ethan out of his highchair and then turn to my wife. "Go upstairs and relax, baby, I got this."

"Are you sure?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course, go." I kiss her lips once again before she leaves us alone.

I turn to Anthony who is just staring at his plate. "Eat, just two of them and then the rest of your food. Thank you." Turning to Lizzie. "Finish your dinner, Amber will be here tomorrow so stop pouting."

"Yay!" she says as she starts eating with gusto.

I sit Ethan down in his swing next to Emma, who is already sleeping. I love these fucking rockers, knocks them out cold every time.

Bella comes back down looking freshly showered and energized. Everyone is finished with dinner so she starts ushering Anthony and Lizzie to get ready for bed. I clean the kitchen and load the dishwasher before I make my own plate.

I'm finishing my meal of grilled chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and Brussels sprouts. Bella has learned to cook over the years. She said she didn't want her babies starving or surviving on take-out food every night.

I'm down to my last bite when she wraps her arms around my waist sighing. "I love you, sweet asshole."

"I love you, too, Brat. I also love your _bussel spots_," I say putting the last one in my mouth.

We both laugh quietly trying not to wake up the twins who are still swinging away. I turn around wrapping my arms around her waist as my lips find hers, and we kiss passionately enjoying each other.

Her tongue meets mine, and I let out a primal growl wanting nothing more than to take her on the kitchen island.

Squeezing her ass, I start kissing down her neck. "Grab a baby and then I want you in bed, naked."

"First, you need to go kiss Lizzie and Anthony, they're both watching a video waiting for you to finish eating." She walks away going over to take Ethan out of his rocker.

I follow behind her taking Emma in my arms, careful not to wake her. Once we are in the nursery, I change her diaper while Bella changes Ethan's.

"So Jasper was a no-show, again?" She asks smirking at me.

"Yeah, another excuse, but he said tomorrow he's coming bright and early. I told him to bring Ali and the kids." I take the onesie off Emma putting on the fresh one that Bella hands me.

"Oh good, I miss not seeing Alice every weekend." She lifts Ethan and puts him down in his crib.

I do the same with Emma. They both start fussing a little so we put their pacifiers in their mouths. They seem to love them, which is weird because Anthony hated his and Lizzie used hers for a few months but then spit it out.

We both tiptoe out as Bella turns on the baby monitor and then closes the door. I pull her to me taking hold of that delectable ass that has only gotten better over the years.

"I want you naked in ten minutes," I whisper against her lips.

She smiles and hurries off as I go to the kid's room. I enter right when Officer Hops and Nick Wilde find the missing animals in _Zootopia_.

"Okay, Daddy's here for some goodnight kisses." I pick up the remote turning everything off.

Anthony rushes to me, and I pick him up one handed. He giggles as I pretend to lift him like a weight in spite of my sore muscles.

He laughs as Lizzie climbs into her bed. I put him in his new, big boy bed. He's had it for a few months now and loves it.

"Me waited for you, Daddy!" he says letting out a big yawn.

"We did and now can you read the Butter Battle book?" Lizzie asks excitedly passing me the book.

Damn, this book is long! I let out a sigh before I tuck everyone in and then sit down in the chair between their two beds. I start reading, my mind wandering to my naked wife in the other room. I force myself not to speed read, I can't rush these moments with them. No matter how much I want to.

I'm half way through the book when I hear snores all around me, and I quickly make my move to leave. I kiss their foreheads, stroking their hair before I close the door behind me.

Walking into my room, I find Bella lying naked on our bed, fast asleep. I rush into the bathroom taking a quick shower. When I'm out, I dry off before I slide into bed next to her.

My lips worship her body trying to wake her. She rolls over on her back wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mmmhmm, Asshole, is that you?" she teases.

"The one and only, Brat." I take a nipple into my mouth sucking it lovingly.

She arches her back as my hands travel down her body, caressing every curve that has been added to her small frame from having our children. My fingers find her wet and ready while my mouth kisses a trail to the other plump breast.

I'm careful not to suck too hard; I've had my fair share of breast milk over the years. Fingers run through my hair, pulling me closer as my fingers move inside of her.

"Yes!" she calls out arching her back as I hit a spot deep inside.

My lips travel down her stomach, kissing and licking every inch. Her body is still amazing after all these years.

I immediately wrap my lips around her clit sucking hard as my fingers continue moving inside.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I hook my finger causing her to come hard.

I swear she's so fucking sensitive now, and I love every second of it. Licking up her center, I enjoy the taste of her on my tongue as she whimpers my name over and over.

I crawl up her body, hooking one of her legs over my arm as I slide home. My head falls against hers, and our eyes lock. I smile at the love of my life; it's because of her I have a life that is so full.

We move as one, the feeling of utter completeness surrounding me as I bring my wife to ecstasy. I fall asleep with her in my arms and a happy content smile on my face.

**~FYR~**

I wake to a hard body plopping down on my chest. "Ugh!" I moan as I open my eyes to red hair blinding me.

"We want Daddy pancakes!" Lizzie yells as she gets comfortable in our bed.

Anthony is on top of Bella practically bouncing. I can hear the twins through the baby monitor squealing in joy as if they understand what their brother and sister are saying.

I stand up in my boxers; both Bella and I learned years ago to get dressed after we make love because little ones always climb into our bed in the morning.

"Me want cakes, Daddy!" Anthony yells at me.

"Coming right up, little man!" I tell him running my fingers through his hair.

I bend down and kiss Bella's pouty lips.

"I want cakes too, Daddy," she teases.

The morning is spent eating breakfast as a family. It's total chaos, and I love every second of it, as I sit next to Bella rubbing her thigh. She feeds the twins their baby food while Anthony stuffs his face full of pancakes, Lizzie eats her blueberries, bouncing because she can't wait to see her cousin.

By the time Jasper and Alice arrive with their kids, I'm ready to get started on the new tree house.

Jasper works for about two hours straight, and to be honest, I'm really fucking impressed. But eventually, he makes up an excuse to go check on Alice and the kids, and I never see him again the rest of the day.

I finally finish the project myself with Dad's help. I try really fucking hard not to be a Mr. Grumpy Gills and hold it against Jasper, but he is a lazy motherfucker!

Excuse my language; I have watched too many kid's movies.

Life is good, so I won't complain about my brother letting me do all the work. As long as I have my Brat by my side, I can handle anything.

A few weeks before Tin returns, I'm up before the alarm on a busy Monday. My lips explore my wife's neck and shoulder as my fingers bath in her wetness. The early mornings on the weekdays are our time to be together uninterrupted, and I fucking savor it.

I replace my fingers with my cock, moving at a fast pace before we are disturbed by one of our ever-present needy children.

"Ahh, Fuck!" Bella yells out reaching back to pull at my hair.

She tilts her neck searching for my lips, and I kiss her greedily. My hands cup her breasts, the weight of them always bringing a groan out of me.

Every birth leaves a few extra pounds, and it's always in the right places. I love every inch of my wife; she will always be perfect for me.

"Bah bah bah bah!"

"Maaa, da da da!"

The twin's early morning conversation is heard over the baby monitor, and I flip Bella over before they realize that they have needs.

"I need you to come, baby," I grit out pulling her hips to me as she goes to her knees.

"Yes!" Bella yells as I set a grueling pace.

"Touch your clit."

She follows my command as baby babble continues to fill our room.

She clenches around me as her orgasms hits her. My head falls back, and I bite down on my lip chasing after her.

Always fucking chasing.

"Fuck, yeah, baby. Milk my cock."

"Edward! God!"

My thrusts become erratic as I release inside of her, gripping onto her hips as if my very fucking life depended on it.

I collapse beside her as her alarm begins ringing. We're both too spent to reach for it, and the loud noise fill the quiet morning as my hand glides down my wife's back.

Finally, Bella reaches over and ends the racket.

The baby babble continues in the background, growing louder. This is their routine; they have a full conversation with each other every morning until one of them realizes they are wet or hungry.

I pull Bella to me, kissing her one last time knowing that she has to get up and prepare for work. Her lips are soft and inviting, sending a signal back to my now limp cock. I'll never grow tired of making love to her.

"I fucking love you so much." I stare into her eyes.

"I love you, too." She gives me one last kiss before she gets out of bed.

Once I'm cleaned up, I go to the twin's room just when they're both starting to fuss. They see me and stop crying waiting for our usual morning routine. I break out in song doing a little dance as I walk to the crib. Having kids has made me a playful, happy motherfucker, what can I say?

_"__Good mornin', good mornin'  
We've danced the whole night through  
Good mornin', good mornin' to you_

_Good mornin', good mornin'  
It's great to stay up late  
Good mornin', good mornin' to you"_

When I finish singing, they are both happily jumping in their cribs. I bend down and pick Ethan up so I can change him and then do the same with Emma. I take them both downstairs so I can get breakfast ready.

I'm a stay at home dad for the summer, and I fucking love it. I admit I probably couldn't do it full time. I love working, and having my own agency is a huge deal, but being home with the kids gives me a sense of satisfaction knowing I don't have to leave them with strangers. I love taking care of them and Bella; it's my one purpose in life to watch over my family.

By the time Bella comes down fully dressed, I've got coffee and a bacon, egg and cheese bagel ready for her. The twins are in their high chairs, and I'm feeding them cereal.

Once they see their mother they both become fussy, reaching for her. She kisses their little faces over and over. A huge smile spreads across her face, and I can see the tears glistening in her eyes because she has to leave them for the day.

"Sit down and eat, baby."

She does as I say and takes a bite of her sandwich. "What are you all doing today?" She asks taking a sip of coffee.

"We're probably going to have a Finding Nemo and Finding Dory marathon. Then I'll have Lizzie practice her reading while Anthony goes over his ABC's and numbers. These two will get in some Olympic tummy time and then we'll go to the park." I take a sip of my own coffee.

"You mean you're going to see your fan club," she teases, and I roll my eyes.

"They're not my damn fan club." I level her with my usual hard stare, but it does nothing for my wife.

After five years of marriage and being together six, none of my usual asshole looks do anything for her anymore. At least I can still scare the fuck out of an intern or subordinate.

The moms at the playground may have a little thing for me. There are about four who have my schedule down pat and go out of their way to be there the same time as the kids and me.

Our next-door neighbor, Nancy has been feeding Bella's head with tales from the playground, and she's been eating that shit up. Mom and Dad may have witnessed it first hand, so she's been hearing stories all summer.

"Oh really? So, Linda Walsh didn't bring you a few slices of banana bread because you mentioned to Nancy that it was your favorite?" She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"That shit was nasty. Mom's is way better. I'm trying not to take food from any of them again. They get too much satisfaction from it, and I'm a one-woman man." I wink at her as I give the twins their small bottle of water.

Bella puts her plate in the sink and then starts gathering her things to leave. "Remember that, I don't want to go to the park and put a can of whoop-ass on a housewife."

I pull her to me kissing her lips. "That would be so fucking sexy."

"Mmm, See you later. Have fun with your fan club." She says turning away from me.

I slap her ass. "Don't be cute, Brat."

When Bella is gone, I move the twins to their playpen and then start cleaning up and going over work emails before the kids wake up. Lizzie and Anthony come down around nine both being their usual demanding selves.

"Me don't want eggs, Daddy, just bacon!" Anthony screams as I put some eggs on his Spiderman plate.

"Eat your eggs, you only have a little bit. Once they're all gone, I'll give you an orange and one more piece of bacon." I tell him.

"Yay, Me gets an orange!" Anthony cheers.

Most kids love candy, but Anthony loves oranges. He would eat nothing but oranges if we let him. Well, oranges and bacon.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Lizzie yells at me as I add food to her plate.

I love spending time with the kids, being home with them every day and dealing with every little problem that occurs. It's better than hearing about it from Bella or Tin. I'm going to miss it when I go back to work.

The day goes by quickly. Anthony only had two temper tantrums today, Lizzie just about read the entire book of _'One Fish, Two fish, Red fish, Blue Fish' _on her own, and the twins managed to scoot a little on their tummies.

It was a very productive morning!

Before I know it, I'm preparing everyone for the park including Roscoe's disrespectful ass.

We're all outside, Lizzie and Anthony are on their bikes, the twins are in the double stroller, and I have Roscoe on the leash. I'm weighed down with the diaper bag from hell filled with snacks, bottles and juice boxes.

This is my life now, and I fucking love it.

I put on my sunglasses as both Lizzie and Anthony take off towards the park. It's really two blocks down the street so we aren't going far. Anthony is peddling his little tricycle while Lizzie is on a bigger bike.

I walk behind them my eyes scanning for any sign of fools backing out of their damn driveway and not looking. Having kids has made me always on the lookout for stupid ass people doing stupid ass shit.

We reach the park, and it's filled with children with their moms or nannies. I park my version of the bat mobile at an empty bench while Anthony and Lizzie run over to their friends.

"Hi, Edward!" A collective shrill of girly voices calls out to me.

"Ladies," I smile over at them sitting down and checking on the twins.

"Edward, please tell us your nanny is not coming back. We're all going to miss you so much," Mandy, with the bogus breasts and the biggest, fake lips I've ever seen says all smooth-like.

God, she looks like a fish.

"I'm afraid Tin will be back in two weeks. I have a company to run girls." I smile as Mandy takes the seat to my left and a younger mom named Kelly sits to my right.

I take the twins out of the stroller and put them on my lap.

"We're going to miss you around here. If all husbands were like you, Edward, the world would be a better place." Kelly says putting a hand on my shoulder as she looks down at the tattoos on my arm.

I bounce the twins up and down on my lap so she has no choice but to remove her hand. I only want my damn wife touching me

"Me Mommy don't like girls near me Daddy!" Anthony yells standing in front of us with a growling Roscoe by his side.

I knew I liked that fucking dog.

Anthony looks just like Bella does whenever she's upset, and I'm laughing my ass off. She swears he's my twin, just with her hair color, but I see her in all of our kids.

"Oh he's so cute and protective," Mandy says smiling at Anthony who has now run off.

"Hello everyone," Nancy from next door says as her daughter goes to meet the kids. "Edward, how's Bella doing these days?"

"She's good, I'm counting down the seconds until I can kiss her beautiful face again," I smile looking her straight in the eye.

She tries to play this game … As if I'm going to deny I have a wife or pretend that I'm not hopelessly in love with her.

I like our next-door neighbors, Nancy and Tom, but Nancy thinks all men are scum and makes sure Tom is on a very short leash.

"Awe! To be that in love after four kids," Linda Walsh says from another bench.

"What's your secret, Edward?" Kelly asks looking hopeful.

"I worship the ground she walks on and let her know every day that she's the best thing that ever happened to me," I put Ethan in the stroller then Emma. "Excuse me ladies I'm going to put these two on the swings."

I leave them all gaping at me including instigating Nancy. I spend the rest of the time at the park playing with the twins. Occasionally, Anthony will join us, but Lizzie has a little playground crew so she ignores us until it's time to go.

When we're finally home, I put on a movie for the kids and start preparing dinner.

Bella comes in a little earlier than usual.

"Mommy!" Both Anthony and Lizzie scream as I hear Roscoe barking happily.

The twins are squealing on the floor. They both fall over trying to crawl to their mother in their excitement. I watch from the kitchen as Bella is surrounded by both kids kissing her, as Roscoe is jumping up and down trying to join in on the fun.

She looks up to me so fucking happy with Anthony on her hip and Lizzie holding her waist tightly.

"Me missed you, Mommy! No more worken!" Anthony says burying his head in her neck.

"Me missed you too, baby, all of you." She drops her bags and sets Anthony down before crawling over to the twins.

My smile is fucking wide as they reach out slobbering all over her as she hovers near them. I walk into the living room just when she stands.

I reach over, pulling her into me and kissing her pouty lips. "Welcome home, Brat."

"It's good to be home, Asshole," she whispers against my lips as I pull her closer.

"Hmm, tree house tonight?" I ask alongside her neck as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Yess," she moans.

Every so often, we sneak off and have naughty-fucking-tree-house-sex.

It's amazing.

I release my wife watching as she goes over to spend time with our babies. Moments like this happen once in a lifetime, and I cherish each and every one.

I smile at how far we've come since this asshole met his brat in Hawaii. That day, the stars aligned and they brought us together in so many ways, and the years have been magic.

Bella brought me life; she gave me a family and a home. Not just our physical home because if we lost it today, I would still have a home with Bella and our kids.

I never thought my life would turn out the way it did.

I met a beautiful girl who had a stupid-ass rule.

However,

I was man enough to make her break it.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

_**A/N: AWWWWEEEEE … Sadness! Here we are Part 2 or The End. It has been so fun writing Brat and Asshole and I have enjoyed the response from you all. This would be impossible to read without Sunflower Fran and you can thank her for all these damn chapters b/c she never wanted Asshole to end! I never wanted to stop writing about him and his Brat. Although it's the end you never know when these two may speak to me … I love you all like MOFO crazy for just sticking with me. Until we meet again with another story, Love you! Mean it!**_


End file.
